


The Caves of Lachäwr

by Animebookchic



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Voltron: Defender of the Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 75,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookchic/pseuds/Animebookchic
Summary: Merida begins slowly removing the few remaining bandages from around the man’s abdomen, arm, and leg. Struggling to keep him in a semi-upright position, she nearly drops him when she realizes his eyes have opened and he seems to be staring at her, looking bewildered. Letting out a little yelp, she manages to keep herself from outright dropping him, and carefully lowers him back onto the mattress. “You’re awake?” she says hesitantly.The man nods slightly, staring at her with a mix of confusion and pain. 'I live?' He asks mentally, staring at what could  be an angel of death or mercy. 'She certainly feels real.' “Water?” he manages to squeak out hoarsely, his voice raw from disuse.*****Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].

The council chambers were packed. Delegates from all over the alliance have convened for the first time in nearly a century. Various flags proudly covered the walls. Some were familiar, others were not. With a wary eye, Colt looks around the room for a familiar face or two; shifting uncomfortably on his feet in his newly commissioned uniform as he scans the crowds.

 

“It seems weird that he’s not here to see this,” a female voice says quietly, as she touches Colt’s shoulder. “He gave up so much for us to get this far.”

 

“I know. I just can’t believe he’s gone. It doesn’t seem...right. Ya know?”

 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Even Shinji seems lost. He is not happy that he was made a Captain and now is in charge. Essentially giving him Saber’s position that he had at the beginning of the war. They told him that after the conference, he must in earnest begin searching for a replacement.”

 

“But Saber was a Commander. Why not bump Shinji up that far, if he’s doing the same job?”

 

“Saber earned that appointment, due to his actions during the war. I’m sure once Shinji has the reins for a while, he’ll be bumped up. As for adding to our crew, I don’t see the point. Especially since they just want us to teach. Why force us to add to our circle?” he replies.

 

“I feel the same way. As does Shinji. I am dreading seeing Senator Rider here. What if he wants details that we can’t give?” April asks.

 

“We can’t rightly tell him anything we don’t know as fact. Fact is we don’t know what happened. We never found his whole body. Just a bit of his limbs still encased in his armour and part of Donatello. For all we truly know, he could still be out there someplace.” Colt says quietly.

 

“Don’t go there. Not today of all days. We both know that no one could have survived that explosion. We went back and searched after the radiation levels read low enough to do so. Nothing survived that, so there’s no way he could have. I was surprised we even found what we did.”

 

“I’m just sayin’ that I just don’t feel right about it. Not that I’m gonna tell his Pa that.”

 

“Well, at least you have some common sense,” she says dryly.

 

“I never thought I’d hear you refer to Colt and common sense in the same sentence,” a raven haired man in his early twenties says as he approaches the pair.

 

The woman grins briefly at the new arrival, “You look very sharp in the new uniform,” she states with a smile.

 

“Yeah, ya clean up real nice, Raceboy.”

 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you,” the other man says before his smile falters as he looks around. “Unbelieveable. There are reps here from the far reaches of the universe.”

 

“Saber would’ve loved to see this,” the cowboy says quietly.

 

Suddenly, the room falls silent and the three friends turn to the entrance way where a small cluster of people have just arrived.

 

“Showtime,” Colt mutters as the three stand tall at attention.

 

****

 

A couple hours later, the three friends are in the General’s office.”Why did you put us on the spot like that Daddy?” April says, obviously upset.

 

“Calm down April,” he replies in a soothing tone. “Putting all of you on the spot wasn’t my intention. But the queen mentioned just before we went out that she thought it would be a good gesture to have the three of you, and the senator sign the treaty.”

 

“I’m not referring to that. I’m referring to mentioning picking a fourth. We don’t feel it’s necessary. We only have the three suits currently. Let us perfect these, before trying to add another person.We aren’t ready to do it.”

 

“And why are you sending us away?” Colt asks quietly. “This is the first I’ve heard of it. What about my family?”

 

“And why Midori Mori?” Shinji adds. “You know how close it was to where we lo- to our last battle.”

 

“That is precisely why I want you there. It is the closest habitable planet to where that last battle was. If there are Outriders lurking,or anyone else that could cause issues we need to know about it. Also, you’d be close enough to share tech and communicate with Altea. And they could come to your aid, if necessary. Midori Mori is currently uninhabited, so should someone come poking about, you’d know quickly. It also is rich of natural resources, which would help with your establishment of an outpost. As to your family Major Wilcox, you are welcome to take them. Your wife is a teacher, perhaps she could run a small school for any other workers we send to accompany you that have children as well.”

 

“So it won’t just be the three of us?”

 

“No. It won’t. You three will just be in charge. April, you can handle the logistics, but the three of you shall make most decisions as a team. As to the question of your fourth...I concede that you can wait until you have firmly established the outpost. You can then have your pick of the cadets I send your way to train. I will be sending you pilots and weapons specialists to train once all is ready. A small Altean team will meet you there.”

 

“When are we to leave?” Shinji asks.

 

“One month’s time. The King and Queen wish to observe here, while you prepare to leave; they want to have a better understanding of how we work, so that they can decide who would be best to send to assist you. They have a small crew that will meet the cargo ship with some supplies ahead of you. It will arrive in a month’s time. The plan is to get mods set up and ready to receive a larger crew that will accompany you. All of you should arrive about three to four weeks after the Altean crew and the mods that we send. You are taking a transport ship, not a battleship. It will allow the civilians time to adjust.”

 

Shinji nods, “Okay. Do we get to pick who we take with us initially?” he asks.

 

“I think that would be a good idea. I want you to  have people that you can work with. I know the place isn’t ideal, but it has been nearly two years since that battle. And intel says that the Outriders could be attempting to spread towards the dark nebula galactic system. We have experience in dealing with them, so I feel that we should be in a position to come to the aid of the Alteans, should they need it. We can learn a lot from each other, so this venture will be beneficial to all of us. Working together in peacetime, leads to stronger bonds in times of war,” General Eagle replies.

 

“Then send us what you have on the people you are considering for this mission. We’ll go over it tonight and start deciding who goes tomorrow,” Shinji states. “Do you two feel this is the best way to handle this?”

 

April and Colt nod.

 

“I think we should decide within the next could of days. So that those we’re draggin’ along have time to get ready,” Colt replies.

 

“I agree,” April says with a slight nod.

 

  
“Very well, I will get you the list of 75 people I have considered the short list. I figure you should take about 45 to sixty people, Altea is sending a dozen or so. This should include any spouses and children. I’ll see you tomorrow evening to discuss how the process is going. Let me know if you need more information before then.”

  
“Aye, sir.” the three reply and they turn and head off in various directions.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> ****

A young mousey haired man is heading towards the base of a hill when he sees what looks to be meteors falling, some still burning as they hit the ground. Curious, he looks as more pieces land a bit closer, then sensing something off about what is falling into the valley, he turns away from the hills, and heads toward the area to investigate.

 

Approaching cautiously, he sees odd looking debris scattered. Various chunks of scorched metal. He’s startled when he comes across a piece that looks vaguely like pieces of various animal and human parts. “Beth mae'r?” he mutters to himself as he approaches the still smouldering metal. Something else hits not far from him and he turns to look, his face pales in shock when he sees the mangled body of a humanesque form. “Fy Nuw!” Carefully approaching the still smoking form, he waves a hand over it and instantly, it ceases burning. Pulling the mangled pieces of metal off the human, he realizes the man is badly injured, but still somehow alive. Muttering something akin to a prayer, he carefully picks up the man cradling him to his chest and swiftly heads to the hills.

 

****

 

“Where did you find him?” a woman who looks to be in her mid forties with long red hair, pulled back in a braid asks as she paces the table around the man, slowly covering him with bandages that smell of antiseptic. “He reeks of radiation, though his fever seems to have subsided.”

 

“I cooled him when I found him. Before I brought him here. I would not willingly put the others at risk.”

 

“Where, Gawain?” she asks, obviously impatient.

 

“Half and one furlong southwestern from the hill entrance, in the valley,” he snaps before remembering to whom he spoke. “I also found what looked to be a bwystfil metel. Or part of it, at least. But I felt his song waning. I knew he needed more help than I could give,” he adds more subdued.

 

“So you brought him here,” she finishes for him and he gives a slight nod. Assessing the now still form before her, save occasional shallow raspy breaths, she clicks her tongue in thought. “I think he can be saved,” she says quietly. Her companion releases a sigh of relief. “But at what cost, I cannot yet be sure. But to start, we need to cure the poison within him and soothe these burns so we better know what we're dealing with,” she states. “I need Merida,” she says firmly.

 

Looking shocked for a moment, the younger man nods. “Are...are you sure, Offeiriades? She is not fully trained. She could damage him, rather than help him.”

 

“I have been working with her. She has better control now, and I think this will be a good test. She seems to be able to purify blood. So, fetch her, but tell no one else of this. Once we know for certain if he will live, we shall decide how and when to announce his arrival.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Gawain says with a small bow before leaving the cavern.

 

****

 

A woman who looks to be between 18-25, is sitting on a moss covered rock adjacent to a waterfall. Light shines in from a hole high above her, creating a rainbow in the mist created by the fall. Her knees dangle over the edge, and she sits with a look of fierce concentration, her eyes closed. She doesn't acknowledge Gawain as he approaches her and waits.

 

“Lady Merida?” He says hesitantly after a short time. She doesn't move, so he moves closer still. “Mistress, please the Offeiriades requires your presence straightaway,” he says, allowing the urgency to come through in his tone.

 

She turns from her reverie and studies him closely, seeing no hint of a jest, she stands, “Take me to her, Gawain.”

 

Gawain gives a small bow and the pair head back to where he left the human and the priestess.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Beth mae’r - Welsh - “What the?”  
> 2- Fy Nuw! - Welsh - “My God!”  
> 3- Furlong - Old english land measurement. Roughly equal to ⅛ of a mile, or 220 yards.  
> 4- Offeiriades - Welsh - Priestess  
> 5- bwystfil metel - Welsh - metal beast


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> ****

“How much longer til they arrive?” a young teen who impatiently sits atop a crate asks the slightly older man who is pacing back and forth, leaving a divot in the ground in his wake.

 

“I’ve got them on radar, so any time now, Pidge,” the man replies, obviously agitated.

 

The sound of an engine grows louder and the pair turn and watch as the ship lands effortlessly in the clearing they had established, Pidge hops off the crate and the two head to the front of the clearing. A group of soldiers stands around the clearing, weapons holstered, but obviously on the lookout. The engines fully shut down on the ship and a ramp extends Shinji, April, and Colt all disembark, a crew of a dozen soldiers, followed by various civilian family members, all looking around in awe at the peaceful green world they will now call home. Grass covered hills and pockets of dense forest surround them. Snow-covered mountain tops are faint in the distance.

 

“Glad you finally made it,” Pidge says by way of greeting. “I’m grateful they sent the mods on ahead, otherwise some of us would have been sleeping outside this past week.”

 

“I’m sorry for the delay. But Senator Rider passed away the day before we planned to leave, so we stayed to pay our respects.,” Shinji replies. “I’m Captain Shinji Hikari, these are Majors April Eagle and Bill Wilcox.”

 

“I’m Hunk Garrett, and Pidge Gunderson is our resident computer geek.”

 

Pidge gives him an unappreciative glare, but nods to the others.

 

April smiles, “So, you like computers?”

 

Pidge nods. “I’ve got the beginnings of a lab over this way,” giving a nod towards a cluster of modular structures.

 

“Our living quarters are that way,” Hunk states, nodding to a cluster to the left. “Off to the center, we have our warehouses; just as the plans you sent requested.”

 

April nods and turns to Pidge. “How about you and I head to get the computer equipment set up that we brought, Shinji can work on getting supplies and such off the ship, and Colt, you could see about getting the families settled.

 

They all agree to the delegated tasks and head off in various directions.

 

****

 

“So, are we finally able to connect to the satellite?” April asks, as she comes up and looks over Pidge’s shoulders.

 

“Yes...and no,” Pidge relies. “Until Hunk can get a ship up to it and install the receiver, we won’t be fully operational. We can see some things, but without that receiver to translate what we’re seeing, it’s a lot of guesswork. We need to be able to track weather and see if there are signs of other life here. I don’t want another surprise downpour like yesterday.”

 

“I find it hard to believe this place is untouched. The world here sees like the perfect place to establish a colony.”

 

“Provided they don’t have Hellish solar storms or something,” Pidge adds with a smirk.

 

“I thought your people looked for things like that before we arrived?”

 

“We can to an extent. But now that we have equipment on the ground, we can do a better job of reading the environmental factors.  We’ve only been here two more weeks than you have. We barely had time to get mods set up.”

 

“Sorry. I’m just flustered. I’m not used to having to start completely from scratch,” April replies.

 

“I understand. I’ve become accustomed to having tech readily available. Here, we sometimes have to wait. So I feel your frustrations. I am glad we got the solar panels up and running, keeping everything in a temperate climate will help prevent illness.”

 

“Speaking of keeping things in a temperate climate, Colt drafted a couple of guys and they’re going to go scouting around. See if they find any animals, or edible plants, or other life forms we should be concerned about.”

 

Pidge looks up from the console, “You really think they’ll find something?”

 

April shrugs.

 

“All of our scans never showed anything bigger than a domesticated dog here. But, I suppose even something that size could be a threat.”

 

April nods, “Such was his thought. He also wants to put up a boundary. Something to alert us if something gets close, but to also prevent the children from wandering off.”

 

“Good thinking. Let’s go grab some lunch, then I’ll talk to Hunk about a fence.”

 

“Okay.”

  
The two head off towards the common eating mod, where others have begun to gather for the afternoon meal.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> ****

 

“How is he today, Offeiriades?” Merida asks as she enters the small room.

 

“His song grows stronger everyday. His body has taken well to the changes,” the priestess replies, not looking up from the patient.

 

“Gawain says he’s talking in his slumber now. But that he says nothing makes sense.”

 

“Aye lass, his language is similar to ours, but this human has seen things that we have not seen. So many words are foreign to us. Many of them not good, judging from his condition. But the work you have done is close to miraculous. Not many could have done as you have.”

 

The man stirs on the cot, his eyes opening briefly before slowly closing again. 

 

“Hmmm, he may wake soon. You should check his wounds, Merida. It may be more difficult once he is awake. I cannot say whether he will cooperate when fully aware.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. I shall ask Gawain to help bathe him before he wakes.”

 

The priestess nods. “I’ll send for him. You begin your preparations.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Merida replies, inclining her head.

 

The priestess leaves in search of Gawain and Merida begins slowly removing the few bandages from around the man’s abdomen, arm, and leg. Struggling to keep him in a semi-upright position, she nearly drops him when she realizes his eyes have opened and he seems to be staring at her. Letting out a little yelp, she manages to stop herself from outright dropping him, and carefully lowers him back onto the mattress. “You’re awake?” she says hesitantly.

 

The man nods slightly, “Water?” he manages to squeak out hoarsely, his voice raw from disuse.

 

Nodding, she goes to a small table in the corner, and pours a bit from a pitcher into a clay cup, before bringing it back and helping him sit up slightly before holding it to his lips, tilting it slowly. He starts to try to drain the cup and she pulls it away quickly. “You should take small sips. Otherwise, it’ll come right back up.” He nods slightly, so she places the cup to his lips once more and he sips from the cup at a slower pace.”

 

“Thank you,” he manages weakly after several small sips. 

 

Noticing his fatigue, she lays him back down, and covers him with a blanket. “You took quite a beating. Do you know what happened?” she asks hesitantly.

 

“No,” he admits.

 

“Your name?” she queries.

 

He closes his eyes in thought. “I… I don’t know,” he reluctantly admits, after a long silence.

 

A noise in the doorway causes her to turn. “Oh good, you’re here,” she says to Gawain before turning back to her patient. “This is Gawain. I’m Merida. We need to bathe you, so that we keep away infection. I know you’re still weak, so it will take both of us to do it.”

 

“Alright,” he replies uneasily.

 

Gawain steps closer and gives him a friendly smile, “You ain’t got nuthin’ she ain’t already seen, Lad. It’s ‘cause ‘o her you’re still livin’,” he says attempting to put the man at ease.

 

“You just try and focus on staying upright, we’ll get you clean and into fresh clothes as quickly as possible,” Merida says kindly. 

 

Gawain Goes to his side, and Merida behind him. Gawain offers his arm, and places a hand on his back to help support him. 

 

With help, the man manages to sit up. Merida removes his shirt and cuts the remaining bandages loose in a fluid motion. He nearly jumps from their grasp when the damp rag touches his back. Gritting his teeth as the cloth brushes against his skin, tensing at the new sensation.

 

“I apologize. Your skin is still healing from the burns. Perhaps I should have warned you,” Merida says apologetically. “I thought it might not be so bad now, since you’ve flinched less these last few times.”

 

“He was unconscious those last times, Milady. I’m sure everything is heightened now that he’s conscious,” Gawain says with a hint of both amusement and sympathy.

 

“Perhaps these markings can give us a clue as to your identity. They look to be two shields or crests slightly over lapping,” she says as she washes his shoulders and upper arms.

 

“Crests?” the man asks.

 

“Aye. I’ve been researching and I found one similar to one of them in our archives.”

 

“Oh?” he asks, grateful for the distraction.

 

“The name Lancelot. I believe it is a surname.”

 

“A family name?” he asks.

 

“Aye. I believe so.”

 

“It could be, I suppose,” he admits.

 

“Well, we need something to call you.”

 

“How about Richard?” Gawain offers. “Richard Lancelot.”

 

Merida smiles. “What do you think?” she asks him as she pats his skin dry after running a cleaner through his hair and then rinsing it.

 

“I suppose it’s as good a name as any,” he replies, through still gritted teeth.

 

“Very well, I dub thee Richard Lancelot,” Merida says brightly, tapping him gently on each shoulder.

 

Gawain laughs, then stiffens his grip as he feels Richard start to fall backwards. “Hold up, Lad. Just another tic or so. Let the lady get your shirt on ya.”

 

Richard sucks in a breath and nods slightly, tightening his grip on the other man’s arm for support.

 

Merida holds him up as Gawain helps him into the other part of his shirt, then they gently lay him back down before Gawain helps him into some trousers. 

 

“I’ll go and fetch him some broth and you some soup,” Gawain states, getting a nod from Merida. He turns to the doorway and leaves the two alone in the cavern.

 

Looking around, Richard studies his surroundings. “Electrical lighting?” he asks.

 

Merida nods, “Aye. Solar powered. Most things are here.”

 

“Where is here?” he asks, feeling a bit emboldened.

 

“ Lachäwr ,” she replies.

 

“Doesn’t seem familiar to me.”

 

“I’m fairly certain you’re from someplace else, Richard.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you were nearly burnt to a crisp from radiation and falling through our atmosphere.”

 

He stares at her in shock, his mouth slightly agape.

 

“Sorry, perhaps I shouldn’t have been so blunt,” she says by way of an apology.

 

“Um, the other man, Gawain. He called you Milady. You’re of noble blood?” he asks pointedly attempting to change the conversation focus.

 

“I suppose you could say that,” she replies quietly.

 

“You suppose?” he asks with a hint of amusement as he makes to sit up.

 

Noticing his movement, she rushes to his side and helps him sit up. “You really should ask for help. Though in a couple more days, you’ll probably be fine to sit up on your own. I don’t want you back tracking though, so please let us assist you.”

 

After accepting her help he nods, “Duly noted. Thank you,” he replies quietly.

 

Gawain comes into the room carrying two bowls of soup on a tray. He takes it to the small table to the left of the bed and sets it down. “I apologize for taking so long, but the  Offeiriades asked for an update.”

 

“Ah. Did she seemed pleased?” Merida asks.

 

Gawain nods, “Aye. She may come later to greet our guest personally.”

 

“Excuse me, but who or what is an Offeiriades?” Richard asks.

 

Merida brings a bowl over to him and holds it out, “It’s just broth. Do you wish to try and do this yourself? You seemed to have a good grip earlier,” she asks.

 

Richard slowly reaches up and takes the bowl, his hands shaking slightly, as his muscles adjust to once more being used. 

 

“To answer your question, the Offeiriades is our Holy Leader, our Queen,” Gawain replies. “For her to come and personally visit you should be considered an honour.

 

“I see,” Richard replies slowly as he sips the broth from the bowl.

 

Merida takes her bowl and slowly starts to eat the stew. “Perhaps on the morrow you can try some bread with your broth, provided you tolerate the broth today.”

 

“How long has it been?” Richard asks suddenly.

 

“What do you mean?” Merida replies.

 

“How long have I been here?” he clarifies.

 

“Nearly nineteen cycles ,” she replies.

 

He stares at her, obviously trying to compute the time to a familiar quotient.

 

“How do you calculate time where you’re from?”

 

“Solar years. Normally three hundred and sixty-five days, sometimes one more added every fourth year. Twelve months to a year.”

 

“Ah. Well, it’s a little different here. One circle  or completion of four seasons equals four hundred of our days . We have twenty-eight awrs  in our day. With fourteen cycles each circle.”

 

“I notice there are no windows in this room, am I a prisoner?” he asks hesitantly.

 

Merida shakes her head. “Nay. You’re not a prisoner. We are underground,” she replies slowly.

 

“Underground?” he asks surprised.

 

“Aye. We exist below ground to keep our people safe. Once upon a time, we had castles and homes, and temples above ground, but the blue men razed our homes, scorched our sacred temples and enslaved our people. Slaughtered many, raped and tortured others. Only those who escaped to the caverns and hid deep within managed to survive.”

 

Richard looks shocked and sickened by her words, unable to speak.

 

“I think perhaps you’ve shared too much too soon, Lady Merida,” the  Offeiriades says as she enters the room.

 

“Of course, Offeiriades,” Merida replies with a bow before casting Richard an apologetic glance.

 

“It is good to see you aware, young man. You have been through quite an ordeal.” 

 

“So  I’ve been told,” Richard replies quietly. “I thank you for saving my life, Offeiriades.”

 

The woman smiles, “Have you recalled anything of where you are from? I know it’s only been a couple of awrs, and given the trauma, it may be some time before your memory returns.”

 

“I have not Milady,” he replies obviously fatigued. “Lady Merida and Master Gawain have given me the name of Richard Lancelot, so that they have something to address me by.”

 

“Yes, Richard is a strong name, I feel it suits you. But, I think you should rest now. You’ve done too much. Allow Merida to focus on healing you, and you sleep. You shall not come to harm here, as you are our guest. We shall talk more on the morrow.”

 

“Aye Offeiriades,” he replies as he carefully lays down after giving Merida his bowl. 

 

The Offeiriades nods to the two of them before leaving them alone once more.

 

“Merida laughs as soon as she’s sure the Offeiriades is out of earshot. “Master Gawain?” she asks as she laughs more.

 

“Should he not be addressed as such?” Richard asks half asleep.

 

“He might like it, but he does not have such a rank. He is a skilled hunter and one of our few guards, but we do not address him as ‘Master or Lord’ those are reserved for men who are in service to the temple, or are head of a court.”

 

“I see,” he replies barely awake.

  
“Rest now, Richard. Either myself or Gawain shall be here if you need anything,” she says, then smiles as she realizes he’s already asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Lachäwr - Welsh - Terran-like planet that is home to a race of natural healers. More scientifically advanced than their Terran counterparts. They are human like, but their lifespans are typically three-four times that of a normal human.  
> 2- cycle - time measurement equal to one lunar month (28 days)  
> 3- circle - time measurement equal to a year (400 days)  
> 4- day - time measurement equal to 28 hours  
> 5- awr - time measurement equal to 60 tics (minutes)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> ****

“Alright Miss April, I think we’re ready to go,” Pidge says as the satellite comes online and the screens light up showing a mix of clouds and moisture. “It appears that we have some rain headed this way.”

 

“So it does. I’m glad Colt and Hunk got the food storage water-tight now. And with the irrigation ditch, we shouldn’t have the flooding that we had last time.”

 

“The last part of the exterior fence should go up after the rain goes through. This looks like it could be a frontal boundary, so weather may either cool off, or heat up. We should look into launching some weather balloons in the near future. I just received a shipment from Earth yesterday.”

 

April nods. “It will be nice to start plotting a seasonal chart. So that we can figure out what to plant when. And then we can finally start working on what we came to work on, getting our suits fully functioning.”

 

“Yes!” Pidge says excitedly. “I am eager to see what you’ve got. I love messing with new tech.”

 

April laughs. “I wish the guys were as excited about it as you are. It’s refreshing to have another technical mind to bounce ideas off of.” 

 

“We probably should get some rest. Hunk said he’d take this watch,” Pidge says as Hunk enters the computer lab.

 

“I figure you two need to rest too. I know Shinji is not happy you’re sleeping here so much. So why not surprise him? He was going to do one more round, then swap off with two guards for the night,” Hunk says as he looks around the lab.

 

“It would be nice to sleep in a bed for once,” April says ruefully.

 

“Yeah, I agree completely. So see you in the morning?” Pidge says to the others.

 

“See you then,” April replies.

 

“Good night,” Hunk replies.

 

****

 

Pidge is in the process of changing clothes when a knock sounds at the door. Having just undressed, Pidge scrambles to grab a shirt when the door swings open and Fireball enters the room.

 

“We need to-” Fireball starts to say when he realizes Pidge is standing there, in panties and a bra, just barely grabbing a shirt to cover herself. “Oh...I...I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” he stammers and quickly heads out the door, practically slamming it after him.

 

He heads to Colt and Robin’s quarters and beats on the door.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” Colt asks as he opens the door. “What in tarnation is wrong? You look all flustered, raceboy.”

 

“I just went to talk to Pidge,” Fireball replies.

 

“Okay,” Colt replies as he allows Fireball into his quarters and they sit down on a couple of chairs.

 

“I wanted to talk about how much time April and Pidge were spending together. I thought maybe April was… Anyways, I went to confront Pidge and well, Pidge is a girl!”

 

Colt bursts out laughing. “You...You didn’t know?” he finally stammers as he gasps for air from laughing.

 

“You did?!” Fireball replies hotly.

 

“Well yeah. It was obvious to me. Of course, being a bounty hunter helped me learn how to judge difference. I had several females that tried to disguise themselves as men to avoid me. So I got good at looking for subtle differences.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

“I thought it was obvious,” Colt replies still obviously amused at the situation.

 

“I...I sort of burst in on her,” Fireball mumbles. “She might never speak to me again.

 

“What did April say about it?”

 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning.”

 

“Then I would go home and hope she’s there. And then in the morning, apologize profusely to Pidge.”

 

“Okay,” he replies standing up. “See you in the morning, if April or Pidge don’t kill me.”

 

Colt laughs. “I don’t see that happening.”

 

“Goodnight, Cowboy. Sorry I disturbed you.”

 

“G’night,” Colt says as he leads his friend to the door

 

****

 

Fireball walks into his quarters only to find April sitting on their couch looking not too pleased. “Hi?” Fireball says hesitantly as he closes the door.

 

“Why did you barge into Pidge’s room?” April asks in a tone that barely seems civil. “What right do you have to go uninvited to a lady’s room?”

 

“I...I didn’t know Pidge was a she!” he replies exasperated. 

 

April blinks, obviously thrown off by his reply. “Even if you don’t know, why would you just barge in?” she asks a bit more subdued.

 

Fireball blushes, “I was going to tell Pidge that you and I are together, and to back off,” he mumbles in a tone that she can barely make out.

 

April stares at him in a mix of shock and amusement. After several long minutes, she starts laughing. “You were jealous of the time I was spending with Pidge?!”

 

Fireball nods slightly. “I thought that maybe you were glad to have someone else to talk tech to. That maybe you preferred their company over mine.”

 

April gets up and wraps Fireball in a hug. “Let me make one thing crystal clear. I want you,” she says poking him forcefully in the chest before kissing him fiercely. “Besides, not only is Pidge a girl, she’s much too young for me,” she adds with a wink. 

 

Fireball kisses her back, then stares at her with his mouth agape. “What?”

 

April laughs, “Geez, Shinji! I am teasing you. I think first thing tomorrow, you should personally apologize to Pidge. Come with me to the computer lab. That way, you can talk with fewer people around, so that maybe you can save face.”

 

Fireball nods. “I’ll do that. Although I’m sure half the camp has heard about it by now. I talked to Colt.”

 

“You went to Colt before me?” April asks incredulously. 

 

“I panicked.” he replies defensively.

 

April shakes her head. “And what did he say?” she asks, unable to hide a smile.

 

“His exact words were, ‘You didn’t know?’”

 

April laughs. 

 

“I guess I’m the only one who didn’t.”

 

“It’ll be fine. Just apologize tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

  
He nods. “Okay,” he replies and the two head to their sleeping quarters.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> ****

“C’mon, Lad! You’ve got to keep up with me if ye want to be goin’ ‘bove ground,” Gawain chides as the pair go racing through the forest, nimbly going tree to tree.

Richard laughs as he catches up to his companion, “You’ve had years of practice. I’m still adjusting to-”

“What is it?” Gawain says as he turns to face the young man when he stops.

“Look to the South,” Richard replies pointing.

Gawain turns and follows his gaze and catches a glint of something metallic reflecting the sunlight.

“Could it be another town’s solar panels?” Richard asks curiously.

Gawain shakes his head, “Nay. Our panels are all flat, so that they can better absorb the sun’s rays, and not be seen. 

“Should we go and investigate?”

Gawain nods. “Let’s venture a little closer, but not too close.”

Richard nods and the pair silently head towards the place where the glint was seen. After several minutes as they approach, they halt their movements upon hearing voices. Holding a hand up, he signals to the his companion to look just ahead and below where they are hidden in the trees. Gawain looks and the pair see a young man close to their ages wearing a strange hat, accompanied by what appears to be four men in some type of foreign clothing, all dressed nearly identical dark blue pants and shirts.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find anything out here,” the apparent leader states. “I say we turn back for t’night. I don’t wanna be out here after dark. We still ain’t familiar with what all critters live out here. We’ll finish the fence in the mornin’ so the children don’t wander off.”

“Yes sir,” the others reply as the small group turns around and heads off further towards the south. 

The two watch in silence as the strangers depart, neither one speaking as they make their way back to their home.

****

“The Offeiriades will want to know we have intruders.,” Gawain says grimly. 

“It sounds like there are several more than we saw. Perhaps we should investigate further before worrying her?” Richard suggests. “She is already dealing with that outbreak among the children, let’s find out more before troubling her, eh?”

Gawain nods slowly, “Let’s go after darkness. We should be able to gauge how many humans are there, and why they are here.”

Richard nods. “After Gealach has set, so there is less chance of anyone seeing us?”

“Aye. We should sup early, then rest a couple of awrs. By then, they should be asleep, as should those here save the guards.”

“They may try and stop us from going out, you know.”

“Finn owes me, we’ll just be sure to leave by way of him. He’ll not let on that we’ve left.”

“Very well. I need to check in with Merida. She wants to see how I fared after going out with you,” Richard says, obviously amused.

Gawain laughs. “I think she’s afraid I’ll undo her work. Don’t worry, Lad. I won’t lead ya into danger...on purpose anyways. You’ve taken well to the changes that Merida had to do to save ya. I’m glad you’re willing to help guard our home. You seem very well attuned to protecting people, unlike some o’th wet backs they’ve sent me to train of late.”

Richard shakes his head, “I owe all of you my life. I will fight to my death to protect this place and it’s inhabitants.”

“Honorable, not something these younger ones seem to posses. I’m glad you’re here. I wasn’t sure ‘bout you when I first found ya though. You was in a rough way.”

“You’ve all said I was bad off. I just wish I could remember what the bloody Hell happened.”

Gawain places a hand on the Richard’s shoulder. “You’ll remember eventually, perhaps. O’course you might be better off not knowin’ what happened. Maybe this loss is a blessing.”

Richard nods slightly, “I suppose you’re right. I am at peace here, and everyone has treated me amicably, so I will formally take a blood oath to the Offeiriades, for saving me and permitting me to stay.”

Gawain looks shocked for a moment, “You do know how serious that is, don’t you?”

Richard nods. “Aye. I’ve a pretty good idea, Gawain. I know you have done so.”

Gawain nods, “And because of it I’ve now got a wife and a youngun on the way. Once I was deemed ‘secure’ the Offeiriades wanted me to marry. Some nonsense about ‘preserving our heritage’. So think carefully before making such a commitment.”

Richard laughs, “Congratulations. I was unaware you were married. Let alone going to be a father.”

“We just found out. I don’t think anyone aside from my wife Elin, myself, the Offeiriades, and now you knows yet.”

“I won’t say a word,” Richard promises as the two enter the dining hall and Gawain breaks off to find his wife, leaving Richard to get his own meal.

Richard scoops a bowl of stew and takes a chunk of bread before heading to a corner to sit, enjoying the bit of peace. He is midway through his bowl when Merida comes and plops down across from him.

“Since you didn’t come and check in, I suppose it’s safe to assume Gawain didn't over exert you on your outing,” she says as she takes a bite of stew.

Richard finishes his bite and shakes his head. “I’m fine, Meri, honestly,” he replies before taking another bite. “I was going to check in after eating.”

She looks him over, unsure whether to believe him. “I don’t see any damage, and your song seems strong. So, I guess he kept his word.”

“You thought he wouldn’t?” he asks amused.

“I wasn’t sure. He trains the recruits hard, so I wasn’t sure how he’d be to you.”

“I’m no longer as fragile as I was when I arrived. Your treatments and therapies have all but cured me, aside from having no recollection of anything prior to waking up here.”

“That too may return with time, Rick,” she replies sympathetically. “Be it a blessing or a curse.”

“Aye,” he answers quietly, as his thoughts return to the strangers they found while on patrol.

Noticing his change in demeanor, Merida watches him for several minutes, “Something troubles you. What is wrong? Am I that poor a dining companion?”

He looks up, coming back to the present. “I apologize. Just tired I suppose. But, I promised Gawain that I’d do one patrol tonight. He claims it’s to see if I can find my way back,” he adds with a chuckle. “So I was running all the places we covered over in my head.”

“Ah. Well, you seem to be astute at finding your way about. Don’t fret over it. He wouldn’t leave you more than a day alone,” she quips in a teasing tone, before adding, “Or I’ll skin him alive for wasting all my efforts.”

Richard laughs, “Good to know.”

****

The light of the moon is barely visible when Gawain steps out to the clearing where Richard is waiting. “Finn has said he will let us through. I told him we’re doing night-time training,” Gawain says as Richard turns to him at his approach.

Richard nods, “Aye, it is close enough to what I told Meri-da as well.”

“So she knows we’re going out?” Gawain asks uneasily.

“I was evidently a bit distracted at supper, so I put it off to trying to memorize routes you’ve shown me for my first night patrol. She seemed satisfied with that explanation.”

Gawain nods, and the two head off towards the place they saw the intruders.

They reach the rough place the people turned around, neither speaking the entire way. After surveying the surrounding area, the follow the trail to where the camp is, sticking to the trees to avoid leaving a trace of their presence. Stopping a safe distance away, they watch as the patrolman make their rounds, counting timespan of each circuit. 

“It looks to be some type of prefabricated shelter,” Gawain states quietly.

Richard nods. “If I had to guess, there’s between 50 to hundred people there, based on the size of the structures.”

Gawain studies the camp again, and nods. “As good a guess as I can come up with. We know they have children here as well.”

“Aye, but to what purpose?” Richard muses. “These structures look to be temporary. Are they on a research mission, or do they plan on permanently living on this world? We need to get inside the camp and look around. It would give us a better idea of their plans.”

“They seemed to be in transition, if what we heard them say was accurate earlier.”

“So let’s get in and look around,” Richard says quietly. 

“I’ve not seen these cage things before. How do we get past them?” Gawain asks.

“The fences?” Richard asks, receiving a nod. “I can get over it easily. I’ve got my earpiece, want me to go look around and report back?” 

Gawain looks at him, obviously unsure. “I’m not sure Lady Merida would be pleased that I let you take on such a mission.”

“I’ll be careful. I’ve got my defences if need be. Hopefully, no one will never know I’ve been there.”

Gawain looks over the camp in thought as he times out the patrols. “Obviously, they don’t expect trouble, so swear to me you’ll be careful. Come back in a punct or I shall be coming in after ya.”

“Aye, I’ll be return presently,” Richard replies as he heads closer then scales the fence and disappears from Gawain’s view.

****

Richard heads towards the closest outer building, and approaches a window. After checking for signs of being spotted, he peers in and sees several small tables set up as what appears to be a school. Not seeing any sign of anyone, he moves towards another building, heading towards the center. Using the various buildings as cover, he makes it to a larger building that still shows lights on in a window. Mentally tracking his time, he decides to chance taking a closer look. Peering in the window, he sees a huge computer and on a few screens he sees various radars. “Neo-mhath!” he mutters to himself as he hears the sound of footsteps nearby. Swearing under his breath he scrambles to hide, just barely in time for the patrol to pass him by. He waits a bit longer before quickly and quietly making his way back to where Gawain is waiting, obviously becoming agitated.

“You’re late,” he mutters.

“By a tic or two,” Richard replies quietly. “We should head away from here before I tell you anything.”

Gawain nods and the pair head off silently, stopping a ways from the caves, but well away from the intruder’s camp. Sitting on a branch, Gawain stops and waits expectantly for his companion to speak after he sits across from him on another branch.

“They are definitely here to stay. They have some pretty substantial equipment setup. It also looks like they are setting up satellite access, which means they could possibly talk to others off-world.”

“Which means more could come,” Gawain says uneasily. 

“Aye,” Richard replies. 

“So I suppose we should let the Offeiriades know,” Gawain mumbles.

“What if we try and discourage them from staying instead?” Richard suggests.

“Sabotage?”

Richard nods. “I think I could figure out their systems and cause some...malfunctions. Perhaps with enough issues, they will give up and decide not to stay?” 

Gawain thinks in silence for several minutes. “Do you think you could do it undetected?” he asks. “If things start happening, they might become more vigilant. Which would increase the chance of being caught.”

“It is a risk I am willing to take to protect the people,” Richard replies confidently. 

“How long do you think we have until they get everything fully operational?”

“We’d be fine until after Beltane if I were to wager a guess. Unless they have really fast ships, but there aren’t enough people there to get things running too quickly. I think they are still in the business of gaging the weather to better plan their crops and such. I did see a generous amount of food stored in some of the central buildings.”

“So if we destroy their food, then they would have to leave,” Gawain muses.

“Or, they call for reinforcements and they send an army down to see who attacked them without provocation,” Richard replies matter-of-factly.

“Are you siding with them?” Gawain asks studying his companion closely.

“Nay. But I don’t like the idea of openly attacking a place with children present. So if we go in and subtly sabotage them, perhaps they will think it’s the planet affecting their equipment and up and leave without ever knowing we’re here.”

“I think we should go and speak to the Offeiriades and get her input. She is a woman of peace, so perhaps she will agree with your suggestion. Although I’m not sure she will be pleased to know we didn’t go to her straightaway.”

“I will take any fault for that. It was at my suggestion that you agreed to wait, and I will tell her so.”

“It’s not like we waited long, so perhaps she will understand that we merely wanted more information,” Gawain replies as he stands up and stretches as Richard does the same. “Let’s head back and speak to her. We’ll take whatever punishment she decides, if any.” Richard nods and the pair head back to the caves, slipping in to find both Merida and the Offeiriades waiting for them. Both men kneel before their ruler, heads bowed as they wait instruction to rise.

“So, take a seat and tell me, just what have you found that had you going out so far at night?” the Offeiriades asks, her tone a mix of concern and curiosity.

“We have intruders, Offeiriades,” Gawain replies. “We found them this afternoon while training.”

“Intruders?” she asks. “Why did you not come to me immediately?” she replies looking between the two men.

“We wanted to have more information, Offeiriades. It was my idea to see where they are and scope out how many there were,” Richard replies before Gawain can speak.

“I see. And what did you learn?”

“There are roughly sixty to seventy-five humans. A mix of men, women, and children. Some livestock, large amounts of food. Enough to sustain them for several months. They also have equipment that looks to be communications and satellite capable.”

The priestess and Merida both look concerned, “We need to find a way to get them to leave,” Merida states quietly.

“I suggested destroying their food stores,” Gawain says.

“And I pointed out that doing so would not only alert them to our presence, but it could be seen as provocation and they could call an army of soldiers to come to their aid. We don’t know what they have off-world at their disposal,” Richard adds.

“A valid point, Richard,” the priestess replies. “So what do you suggest?” she asks him as Merida studies him closely.

“We could sabotage equipment. Some of it looked vaguely familiar to me. Just not sure how. Much like some of what we have here seemed familiar when I was allowed to mess with it.”

“You think your memories are returning?” Merida asks quietly.

Richard shakes his head, “Nay. It seems intuitive, not exactly a memory. Perhaps it’s something similar to what I used...before. I don’t know, Meri- er, Milady.”

The priestess makes a mental note of his correction, keeping her features neutral. “Do you feel this threat is immediate, Gawain?” she asks.

“I do not. I feel that Richard is probably correct with his assessment. We have at least until after Beltane, unless other ships start arriving.”

“Very well. We will proceed as if there is nothing amiss. Although we should add some surveillance vids and I want the two of you to head patrols. How are you progressing with your weapons training, Richard?”

“Gawain seems pleased with my progress, Offeiriades. I can now pull a sword and a shield, and protect more than myself if necessary.”

“Do you agree with his assessment, Gawain?” the priestess asks.

“Aye, Offeiriades. Although I feel that he is selling himself short. I’ve not seen many who have mastered the weapons or tech as quickly. He seems a natural. One I would want at my side should we have to fight.”

The priestess nods, looking thoughtfully at the two men as she ponders her next words. “Let us pray that we do not have to fight. I will see about establishing a perimeter, and then having the two of you setting up sensors so that we can carefully monitor what these intruders are doing. So long as they are not harming our land, we shall not use force. Gradually causing equipment failures and such may be the way to go, especially since they have young ones. Should you see cause for further alarm, report it immediately. So that we can determine our quickest reaction. Are we clear?”

“Aye, Offeiriades,” the two men reply in unison.

“Very well. You two need some rest. I will assign others to your morning duties. Get something to break your fast, then get a few hours of sleep. After lunch, report to Merida to see where you’re needed.”

The two men give a small bow then head towards the dining hall to eat something before heading their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Neo-mhath! - Scots Gaelic - “Not Good!”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> ****

“Argh!” Pidge says as she scrolls through code again, running her hands through her hair. 

 

“Good morning,” April says as she enters the computer lab to find Pidge obviously distressed. “Something wrong?” she asks as she looks over the younger teen’s shoulder at the various screens.

 

“I can’t get the satellite to connect,” she replies obviously exasperated. “It was ready to go last night, but then this morning, it’s like we back-tracked. It says it’s unable to find the receiver!”

 

“That is odd,” April replies. “So why are you going over the surveillance?”

 

“I checked everything else. Maybe an animal got out or into camp and did something. I’m out of ideas.”

 

“Maybe a kid was messing with something?” she offers. “Want me to help? Or, I could look it over while you go get some rest.”

 

“Sure. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help. I’ve been looking hour to hour. I was about to start the ones from 24:00 to 28:00 until I arrived. I’ll take the first four, you take the next and maybe then I’ll take a nap.”

 

April nods and Pidge sends her the files to her terminal. After logging in, she opens the first file and begins watching, spreading the image onto two screens.

 

After nearly two hours later, she is just about asleep with boredom when she catches a flicker of a figure. “What the?” she mumbles as she backs up the feed and replays it slowly. 

 

“You find something?” Pidge asks as she looks in April’s direction. 

 

“Maybe,” April replies as she goes frame by frame. Suddenly, she sees a lone figure rounding a corner. Freezing the feed, she tries to enhance the image to no avail. “I can't be sure what it is,” she grumbles as Pidge comes over.

 

“It looks humanoid. Want me to try and clean it up more?” Pidge offers.

 

“Can you?”

 

“Sure. Let me get my program,” she replies as she rummages through a box and pulls out a small square. Walking back over, she inserts the square into April’s terminal and starts typing furiously. After acquiring any frame that has any part of the mysterious figure, she removes the square and inserts it into her terminal and begins cleaning up the images. After nearly twenty minutes, she gasps and April comes back over and drops her drink as she gapes at the image on the screen.

 

April gasps. “It...it can’t be,” she mutters, her spilled drink forgotten as she stares at the screen.

 

“I don’t know what you see, but whatever that is, it can’t be as human as it appears. It’s not even there two seconds. An impossible feat.”

 

“I need to get Colt and Shinji. They need to see this,” April says visibly shaken.

 

Pidge clicks on her wrist and a screen pops up. “Hey Hunk, could you find the cowboy and Shinji. Tell them Ms. April needs them in the computer lab immediately.”

 

“Everything ok?” Hunk asks seeing his friend’s expression.

 

“Ms. April thought she saw something, and wants their opinions. Nothing to be concerned about...yet.”

 

“Okay. I’m almost to where Shinji is, and I’ll send the cowboy right after.”

 

“Roger that.” Pidge replies and closes her connection. “Should be a matter of minutes. Care to explain?”

 

“Let me show them what you cleaned up, then if they concur with what I think I saw, I’ll explain to all of you at once.”

 

Pidge nods and turns back to her other screens to continue going through vids when the three men come rushing in.

 

“What’s wrong, April?” Shinji asks obviously concerned. 

 

“Yeah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Colt adds as Hunk closes the door behind them.

 

“I think I may have,” April replies quietly getting shocked looks from the others in the room.

 

“Explain please,” Shinji prods.

 

“Pidge, can you pull those images up on the larger screen?”

 

“Sure thing,” she says as she types and the larger screen comes alive and a few seconds of video plays, before she freezes it on the mysterious intruder.

 

When the image freezes, Shinji and Colt both stare with their mouths agape at the screen.

 

“That’s...impossible,” Colt finally says after finding his voice. “You know how bad the radiation was, we only had pieces of him and his suit, April. There is no way that could be him.”

 

“That, whatever it is, moves way too fast. And also seems to have all his body intact,” Shinji adds quietly as he continues to stare at the screen. “He did not, April. You know we retrieved what we could. His father buried parts of him in the remnants of armour we were able to retrieve.”

 

“I know, but…” April says as she tears up.

 

“Woah. Wait. Let me get this straight, you’re saying that thing looks like your commander that was killed a few years ago?” Hunk asks.

 

“Yep,” Colt confirms. “A LOT like him.”

 

“But according to what I read on that battle, the asteroid where he died was irradiated. Even with losing limbs, the radiation would have killed him had he survived the initial injuries,” Pidge states. “Either way, we need to keep an eye for possible intruders. Maybe this place isn’t as desolate as we thought. Although I ran another scan and I still find no other signs of anything other than animals, and those are halfway across the planet, aside from some smaller beasts that hang nearby.”

 

“Maybe it’s his ghost?” Shinji states causing the others to turn his direction with skeptical looks. “What? We have already decided it can’t physically be him. So why not his ghost? Did anyone check the area where he was spotted for footprints or fingerprints?” The others shake their heads. “Then let’s do that. Trace his route as best we can from the vids and see if we can track him.”

 

“Even if it’s not actually him, it could be someone that looks like him.” Pidge offers. “And if they were messing with the equipment, they could be hostile.”

 

“I’m not sure whoever or whatever is hostile. If they were, they should’ve tried to actually hurt us, don’t you think?” April suggests. 

 

“Maybe,” Pidge says slowly. “Or they could have been scoping out of defenses, to see how easily they could take us.”

 

“We’ll double up on patrols, and let’s get the fence done today. I don’t want to risk a child wandering off. We’ve had a couple of close calls already,” Shinji says.

 

“I’ll get a few more guys on it and ask for a couple more volunteers for night watch,” Colt replies. 

 

“Should someone go up and send a com to Altea and let them know we may have an issue?” Hunk asks.

 

“Not yet,” April says. “Let’s see if we find anything. But if you don’t mind trying to work on setting up a back up communications device? One that doesn’t hook into our power supply maybe.”

 

Hunk thinks a moment before nodding. “I think I could do that.” 

 

“I think I’m going to go nap. I’ll take first watch on the vids tonight,” Pidge says standing up from her station.

 

“Okay. I’ll come and relieve you at about 04:00,” April replies. 

 

“I’ll watch it until this afternoon,” Hunk offers. “That way I can work on this device unseen.”

 

“I’ll get the fence up and then I’ll nap for awhile. I’ll do the late shift with the perimeter,” Colt states. 

 

“Let me know when you’re going to nap and I’ll keep an eye on things until you relieve me, Colt.” Shinji offers.

 

“Sounds good,” Colt replies with a tip of his hat. 

 

“I’ll go have a look around and see if I spot any footprints or anything. I’ll let you know if I do,” April says getting several nods in reply.

 

“Okey dokey. See ya’ll later,” Colt says and the group splits off, leaving Hunk alone in the computer room as they head off to various tasks.

 

****

 

Colt is taking his turn at walking the perimeter when he feels like he’s being watched. He slows his pace, and slowly looks around, trying to find anything amiss. Not seeing anyone, he deviates from his route, backtracking until he spots another guard. “Have ya seen anything Waller?”

 

“No sir. Nothing out of place. Have you?” the man replies.

 

Colt shakes his head. “Nope. But I’m feelin’ uneasy. I think I’m goin’ to venture outside the gate. If I’m not back in 30 minutes, have Pidge ping my com, okay?”

 

“Roger that, sir. Give a shout if you need immediate assistance. I’ll let the other’s know you’re venturing out, so they don’t call an alarm.”

 

“Okay. Just not on the coms. We don’t know if we’re being monitored,” Colt replies. The soldier nods and heads off the way he came from and Colt unlocks and then exits the compound, latching the gate after him.

 

He walks a ways out, and still unable to shake the feeling of being watched, he stops in a clearing and looks all around him. After waiting several minutes and no sign of anyone, he calls out in a slightly raised tone, “I know you’re out here. I can feel your eyes on me. Show yourself.” He waits, not hearing a sound, but still unable to shake the feeling. Growing agitated, he sits down. “I’ll wait a little longer. I don’t think you mean us harm, but I wanna know why you’re messing up our equipment. I’ll come out every night until you talk t’me.” he says. Then, after waiting several more minutes, he gets up and walks back to the compound, never shaking the feeling. 

 

He continues this ritual over the next several days, never actually coming face to face with whomever is watching him, but never shaking the feeling either.

 

A couple of weeks later, he is headed out again when he actually catches movement and manages to get ahead of the figure, catching him off guard slightly. “Saber? You aren’t a ghost,” he says astonished as the man comes into view, knowing he’s been caught. 

 

“A ghost?” Richard asks hesitantly. 

 

“Yeah. You...died, Saber. We found part of your body. Or what we thought was you. The DNA tests said it was you,” Colt says slowly as he stares at this man who appears to be his dead friend, despite having all his limbs.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But you and your people should leave here. This is sacred land,” Richard replies. 

 

“We’re setting up an outpost. We’re staying. Come back with me. Come see Shinji and April. They’ll think I’ve gone plum loco if ya don’t.”

 

“I say again, you should leave,” Richard says as he turns and vanishes into the shadows before Colt can reply.

  
“Saber?” Colt calls out after him but can find no sign of him. Looking around, he notices there are no footprints either. “Damn!” he mutters before glancing around once more before returning to camp.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].

“I think the man with the funny hat is on to us,” Gawain says as he and Richard are sitting on a few branches of some trees not far from the entrance to the caves. 

“Aye, I get the distinct impression he thinks he recognizes me too,” Richard replies. “He actually caught me tonight. But he never went for his weapon. He kept insisting my name was ‘Saber’”

“Does he seem familiar? Or the name he called you?” Gawain asks with interest.

Richard shakes his head. “Nay. Not in the slightest.”

“I say we leave them be and enjoy Beltane over the next couple o’days. Perhaps if we don’t go ‘round for a few, they will think he’s seein’ things.”

“It sounds like a fair idea to me,” Richard replies. “Although I don’t have any idea what happens at Beltane.”

Gawain grins. “Oh Lad, you are in for a treat. Especially since you’re unattached.”

Richard looks a bit uncomfortable. “How so?” he asks cautiously.

“Well, it is a traditional ‘lover’s’ holiday. You know the temple grounds towards the center?” Richard nods and Gawain continues, “Well, it is when many unattached men and women are blessed by the Offeiriades and should a bond hold for a year and a day, they are formally married. As we are still in the process of repopulating, you may find yourself attached. Should she deem you fit enough, as she has entrusted you as part of our guard, essentially makin’ you one of our own.”

“How did I miss out on this last year?” he asks amused. 

“Ah, you were still in trainin’ and learnin’ to adapt to your changes. So you weren't brought to temple, as a favor to you. I think you’d have been overwhelmed by lass’s lookin’ for a male companion.I also believe that you may have been Lady Merida’s excuse to beg off last year, so she could be sure you weren’t caught unawares by a single lass.”

“You think it shall be different this year?” he asks obviously unnerved.

“I think that the Offeiriades already has a plan for you, Lad.”

“This would be the first I’ve heard of it. She rarely speaks to me, other than about our patrols.”

Gawain laughs. “All I can recommend is to not dance with too many lass’s on Beltane. Some see it as a promise of something more. But do indulge in the feast and drinking. The bonfires are nice as well. Just be mindful of what you do and with whom.”

Richard gives a slight nod, “I’ll take all of that into careful consideration.”

“You are expected to be there,so don’t try and beg off,” Gawain says after seeing his friend’s expression. “You know Lady Merida would note your absence. And you would risk offending the Offeiriades.”

“I do not wish to offend anyone, Gawain. I know that I owe all of you my life. If the Offeiriades decides I should wed, then I suppose I would comply. Even if I don’t think I could provide for anyone, if she so ordered, I would do as she directed,” Richard states quietly.

Gawain nods, satisfied with his reply. “Now, I don’t see much else happening tonight,” noting that no one seemed to have followed his companion. “Let’s get some rest for the morrow. I’m eager to see Elin. It will be nice to share a bed again for a change.” He adds as they head back towards their home.

“See you in the morning,” Richard replies as they enter the first cavern. 

“See you at breakfast, Richard. G’night.” Gawain replies and the two part ways. 

****

Richard is nearly to the entrance of his small living space when he senses a presence behind him and turns. “Good evening, Offeiriades,” he greets with a small bow. “What can I do for you?” He asks, as he rises and waits just outside his door.

“I came to ask how the patrol went, and to see how you are faring,” the priestess replies as she appraises his condition. 

“Um, would you like to come in? I could put on some tea.”

“That would be fine,” she replies and he lets her inside and goes and preps water for tea. 

After the water boils, he brings it over to steep between them as he joins her at a small table. “Not much to report for patrols. We know that one of them is aware that they are not alone, he caught me tonight. He seemed convinced he knew me, but he was not familiar to me.” The priestess nods and waits for him to continue speaking as he pours the tea for both of them. Seeing she is obviously waiting for more information, he continues, “As for how I am fairing, I feel I am doing well. Physically and mentally. I still have no recollection of my past, other than occasional snippets of images, none of them pleasant. But I have decided that it’s been two years since I have awakened, I have resigned myself to the fact that it may never return. I am happy here and wish to stay.”

“And should your memories return? What would you do then?” she asks, watching him closely.

“I don’t think the odds are in favor of such an occurrence, Offeiriades.”

“What if I could tell you some of what I think happened?”

“You know?” he asks cautiously.

“I have been able to ascertain a few things, as well as files I could pull up from the systems of those currently encamped on our world that could possibly be from you.”

“Ho...How long have you known?” he asks after finding his voice.

“A few days,” she replies simply. “From what I have gathered, your known family has crossed the veil, and you were not attached to a female. You were an accomplished soldier and it is because of your sacrifice that the humans survived. They have formed an alliance and are working to improve their tech, to use less natural resources.”

“And this is why you have not had us forcefully try and make them leave? Because I may somehow be tied to them?” he asks slowly.

“I could not ask you to harm those who could potentially be friends of yours.”

“So what do I do? Is that why you had us simply observing them these past weeks?”

“Aye. I wanted time to investigate myself. To see if what I suspected could be true. As to what you do with this knowledge, it is your decision. I do not wish to keep you here by force. I will tell you that what you endured was not pleasant. It may be because of having to purify you from the radiation that you lost your memories, so I feel responsible in a way. It is my hope that you will stay. As I’m sure Merida also wishes that. I have noticed that you have become close. Especially since Yule.She is not one who trusts anyone easily, especially a male.”

Richard studies the leaves floating in his cup, to avoid looking at the priestess, while trying to absorb the new information. “Could you...would you tell me what my name was?” he finally asks. 

“If I am correct, it was Commander Saber James Rider. Son of Edward James Rider and Mary Lancelot Rider,” she replies.

Richard closes his eyes in thought, trying to force any recollection to the forefront of his mind and sighs in frustration when he is unable to do so. “The man tonight. He...he called me ‘Saber’, Richard states quietly. “You said the name ‘Lancelot’? As in the crest on my shoulder? So perhaps the other is one for ‘Rider’?” he muses aloud.

The priestess nods. “I believe you took well to our changes because you are somehow related to us on your mother’s side. We have attempted to heal other humans before, and none came through as well as you. But, it was take the risk and possibly save your life, or let you die in agony. As healers, we could not do the latter.”

Richard nods, “Thank you for telling me, Offeiriades. Despite what you have said, I do not wish to leave here. I feel at ease here, among the people here. This is my home now. And as I have said, I will willingly defend it and it’s people to my death if need be.”

“You sound as if you’re taking a blood oath, Richard. Here, a blood oath cannot be undone. I will not permit you to take it until after Lammas.”

“But why, Offeiriades?” he asks.

“I want you to have no shred of doubt. I feel that these humans will find out about us, and soon. That could complicate your involvement here. Especially if they know who you were. They could very well be the key to unlocking your memories. And if you find that you wish to go to them, I would not stop you, as it is not our way. I would however require you to keep your knowledge of us and our tech to yourself.”

“I do not see myself going to the humans. My life is here now, regardless of my past. I am Richard Lancelot. If what you say is true, and my family has crossed the veil, then I have nothing to tie me to a world I have already forgotten.”

“So even if you find that you were who they believe, you are willing to forsake it?”

“I am,” he replies with certainty. 

The priestess studies him for a long while, causing him to become uncomfortable with her scrutiny, but he holds her gaze regardless. “What is your relationship with Lady Merida?” she finally asks.

Richard blinks several times as he attempts to process a question he didn’t anticipate. “What do you mean, Offeiriades?” he asks hesitantly.

“Your feelings for Merida, or ‘Meri’ as you called her the other day,” the priestess replies with amusement.

He stares at her, several thoughts obviously running through his head as he formulates a reply. “We are friends,” he finally states.

The priestess smiles, “Are you certain that is all? I have seen the two of you frequently dining together and you both seem rather comfortable in the other’s company.”

Richard shakes his head. “I do enjoy her company. And I should not have addressed her so casually. I will not make the mistake again. She is well beyond my reach, Offeiriades. She is a noble here, something I am not. She will find someone when she’s ready that is of an appropriate station.”

“And what if the one she chooses is you?” the priestess asks, her eyes showing mischief.

“I have nothing to offer her...or anyone for that matter. The only things I have here have been given to me. Don’t misunderstand, I am eternally grateful and I care for her, but it would not suffice to have a life with someone that I cannot provide for. So I would not want to hurt her by leading her on for something that could never come to pass.”

“Have you studied our Beltane customs?” 

“Gawain has mentioned a few things. He also told me that you expect me to participate, in whatever way that you deem I should.” 

“Would you refuse her should she show an interest in you?”

“Refuse what exactly?” he asks cautiously.

“If she asks you to dance, would you refuse her?”

“No,” he replies quietly. “Not if she insisted.”

The priestess nods and rises, he immediately rises afterwards. “I am having traditional clothes commissioned for you to wear. They will be here after you break your fast. I expect you to be at temple mid-morning. After we do our prayers for a bountiful harvest and a productive year, we will light the bonfire and begin the festivities. We shall see you then. Get some rest. You’re going to need it,” she says with a wry smile then heads out the door.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].  
> ****  
> Happy New Year! I decided to post an extra chapter today. I MAY put out a second chapter Wednesday or Thursday, depends on life.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

 

 

 

“So let me get this straight, Colt. You saw Saber?!” April asks for the fourth time.

 

Colt nods as April, Shinji, Pidge, and Hunk all stare at him like he’s crazy.

 

“Saber’s dead, Cowboy. You found pieces of him!” Shinji says forcefully. “We even had DNA confirmation.”

 

“I know. I know,” replies Colt. “But I SWEAR it was him.” 

 

“And just what did he say?” Pidge asks, hoping to calm the others down.

 

“He said that we need to leave. That we are on sacred land.”

 

“Sacred land?” April replies. “How can it be sacred, it’s uninhabited?”

 

“Obviously not.” Shinji remarks, getting a glare from April.

 

“Was he missing any limbs?” April asks.

 

“You know, like the ones we found?” Shinji adds.

 

“He had all his limbs. But he had markings, almost like tattoos on his arm that should have been missing. I couldn’t see his legs. His hair was a tad darker and he had faint scars on his face, but it looked like it had healed up. And his accent was slightly different, but I swear to you, it was HIM!”

 

“I won’t discount that you saw someone that heavily favors him. But the odds that he survived are so astronomically low, let alone with the ability to not only heal his burns, but regrow missing limbs…” Pidge starts. “I’ll start scanning again to see if I can find any other humans on this planet.

 

“Back when I was on Earth, we used to say that everyone in the world had a double. Maybe you found his?” Hunk offers in an attempt to appease the agitated cowboy.

 

“I know what I saw…” Colt says quietly. “And as soon as I mentioned him coming back with me, he stepped back and vanished.”

 

April comes over and places a hand on his shoulder. “Get some sleep. I’ll take your watch tonight. Who knows, maybe I’ll see this guy and we can sort it out once and for all.”

  
  


****

 

“See anything, April?” Pidge asks over the com-link.

 

“Nothing yet. Not even an animal,” she replies as she slowly makes her way back towards the compound. 

 

“I even went to the clearing that Colt says he confronted him. Only footprints I found were his.”

 

“His boots are pretty recognizable,” Pidge says with a laugh.

 

“Yes, they are,” she replies. “I feel bad for him. He really believes that he saw Saber,” she says after a few minutes of silence.

 

“You thought it was him when you saw that vid,” Pidge replies.

 

“True, but then I put it off to lack of sleep.”

 

“You think that’s his issue?” Pidge asks.

 

“Maybe. But I’ve known him to go on less sleep and still be sharp as a tack. So I’m not sure what to think, to be totally honest.”

 

“Well, the circumstances are different here. We’re all still adapting to the longer days and trying to figure out how the weather works here. So that puts us all under more stress. This could just be the culmination of the stress.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll see you shortly,” April says and closes the connection.

 

****

 

Sometime later, April enters her quarters to find Shinji still awake and scanning through pictures on a small viewer. “You’re still up?” she asks after she returns from changing for bed and she looks over his shoulder. “Are those new?” she asks.

 

“Yeah. Pidge sent them over. She said that you might find them interesting,” he says as he pulls up one that has a fuzzy image of two human-like figures. One built much like the man Colt described and another that is obviously someone else.

 

“He’s not alone,” April mumbles. 

 

“So it would seem,” Shinji replies.

 

“But we’ve seen no sign other than fuzzy images and Colt’s ‘encounter’ of anyone. How could there be two people out there and we not know it?” April asks.

 

“Colt said that ‘Saber’ called this sacred ground. Maybe his ghost is trying to warn us to leave?” Shinji offers. This place isn’t too far from where that last battle was. Maybe part of him wound up here, and since no one could ‘properly’ bury him, his ghost remains attached to this place. His father was upset that we couldn’t find more of him. He said that his soul couldn’t fully be at peace because of it.”

 

“I remember.,” April replies quietly. “I just thought it was his way of expressing grief. I never gave it much credence.”

 

“Well, sometimes people’s beliefs are strong enough to manifest physically. Maybe this is one such instance.”

 

“I guess it’s  possible,” she says obviously fatigued. “Let’s get some rest. We’ll look at this again tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

 

“Agreed,” Shinji says as April sends a quick message to Pidge before signing out and closing her computer.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE!!! IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!
> 
> ****  
> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Especially these next few chapters. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!

 

Richard enters the temple behind a group of young people, all chatting happily. He looks around and sees the grand cavern alight with sunlight, shining in from above. Various jewels and shapes are hung from ledges of that cast colourful lights all around the space. Flowered garlands adorn the benches. Towards the front is an altar atop a slightly raised dais which has a small bowl, a pitcher and one lone cup all made of what appears to be silver, a small box sits to the back, covered with a purple and silver trimmed cloth, in front of the pitcher and cup a long object lays, that he’s unable to make out from his position in the room. Soft music floats through the space as Richard takes everything in. Finding a spot towards the exit, he takes a seat on a bench. A young couple sit on the far end, no one sitting between them and his solitary spot. As more people enter the cavern, he notices the floral scent. Quiet conversations can be heard, but not understood. Soon the room falls silent and Merida appears at an entryway to the side of the dais wearing a pale green dress, with a dark green coverlet, a ring of flowers adorn her head and her hair is down and flowing to her lower back, a small bit lay across her shoulder, reaching her stomach, where a ring of golden rope serves as a belt. In her hand, she carries a torch, which she places in a holder to the right of the altar. He takes in a slight breath as he catches  sight of her and the room falls silent, save the scuffling of people going to their knees in prayer as she approaches the altar. He does as everyone else, going to his knees on the small kneeling bench in front of his seat. He feels the energy increase in the room and looks up to see the Offeiriades in a dark green robe, flowers also adorning her hair as she kneels at the altar in unison with Merida. They speak a prayer loud enough for all the room to hear, the group repeating the final lines in unison. The pair then stand and turn to face the people gathered and the Offeiriades smiles and raises a small scepter she takes from the altar, adorned by a stone that changes colour with the light.

 

“Welcome. Today we welcome the coming Samhradh. The end of the planting season, we see our labours provide. Today is about hope. As such, I know there are many who wish to become attached today,” the Offeiriades says with a smile.  “As is our tradition, those that know with whom they wish to live as one, we ask you to come forth at the fires and announce your intent by allowing the joining of your hands and  jumping the fires as one.”

 

Several cheers go up from those obviously eager for the ritual to begin.

 

“As for those still unattached, be it by choice or circumstance, please come forth for a blessing for the coming the turn of season and drink from the cup of blessings.” Merida takes the pitcher and pours a liquid into the cup. Soon several people have begun to file towards the front. “We also welcome those couples who are bearers of our future to come and receive blessings for the coming birth.”

 

Richard watches as several people head up. All looking hopeful. Sensing a presence, he turns to see Gawain and Elin, who smiles at him.

 

“Go ahead, Lad. We’ll go right behind you,” Gawain says as Richard reluctantly gets in the line. True to his word, Gawain and Elin follow behind him as he approaches the altar.

 

As the two in front of him receive their blessing and drink from the cup, he follows suit and steps up to the priestess and like the others before him, he bows his head.

 

“May the coming season of growth and renewal bring blessings to you in body, mind, and spirit,” the priestess says as she dips her index finger into a small bowl on the altar then touches his forehead. The smell of citrus, a mix of lemon and orange waft into his nose and he dares a glance up to the face of the priestess, who smiles kindly in return before nudging him towards Merida who is waiting with the cup.

 

He steps over to Merida and takes the offered cup. Taking a swallow, he bows his head and then turns and returns to his seat, followed shortly thereafter by Gawain and Elin.

 

“We now head to the commons to light the Samhradh fire and have the feast!” the Offeiriades says as Merida picks up the lit torch, cheers rise up in reply and she and Merida lead the procession to the commons. She and the priestess move in synch as the group enters a clearing prepped for two fires. One still burning from the Yule celebrations, it is slowly waning. Several long tables line one side, filled with all kinds of foods. Richard looks around in awe as Merida lights the second fire with the torch before tossing it in as couples all toss flowers into the growing flames of the newly lit fire.

 

Watching others within the caverns, he heads to the feast tables and grabs a bowl of fruit and a drink.

 

“Hello there, _Outsider_ ,” a young blonde woman says with a smile as she too grabs a drink.

 

“Good evening,” he replies as he searches for a relatively quiet spot.

 

“Are you here alone tonight?” she asks eyeing him seductively.

 

Noticing the way the woman is staring at him, he shakes his head. “Nay. I’m waiting on someone. We’re meeting up presently,” he replies as he turns away from the woman.

 

“Two companions could be fun too, it is Beltane after all,” she says in a seductive tone as she goes to grope his backside.

 

The bowl of fruit hits the ground and he has the woman’s wrist before she can make contact as he turns to face her. “Do not try and touch me without permission, Miss. I suggest you find someone else to be your entertainment for the evening,” he says in a cold tone.

 

The woman pales and nods, then blushes a deep red as he releases her wrist and she scampers away quickly.

 

He picks up his fruit and bowl, then tosses the fruit into a compost receptacle and the bowl in a washing bin before taking another bowl and heading to a relatively quiet corner to observe the festivities. As he eats from his bowl he sees Merida tie the hands of eager happy couples together. They then step before the priestess, who says something to them, each one nodding in turn before jumping happily over the smaller of the two fires. Afterwards, the newly hand-fasted couple joins others dancing happily around the larger fire. He feels the tension that has been building slowly release from his neck and he relaxes, reveling in the happy energy coursing throughout.

 

“Hello,” a female voice says drawing his attention from the center of the cavern.

 

He looks up to find an unfamiliar face staring at him hopefully and groans internally.

 

“This is your first Beltane?” she asks shyly as she kneels down to meet his face.

 

“Aye,” he replies slowly. “Seems like quite the party.”

 

The young woman laughs. “It’s more fun if you join in.”

 

“I’m not one for dancing,” he replies guardedly, remembering Gawain’s warning.

 

“One dance with someone doesn’t mean much, other than you’re enjoying yourself. You should join in. I’ll gladly teach you one of our dances.”

 

He shakes his head slightly, “I’d rather not. I’ve been on patrol today and am enjoying the rest.”

 

The woman looks disappointed, but smiles anyways. “Let me know if you change your mind,” she says as she eyes him with interest, giving him a wink.

 

“Have a good evening,” he replies as she stands up and walks away in way that he can watch her. He sighs and closes his eyes, glad for the solitude once more.

 

The woman walks over to a group of other young women who seem to be eyeing him with interest.

 

He looks again towards the first fire and notices both the priestess and Merida are no longer there. Looking around, he spys the priestess talking to a few older couples, all laughing. She holds a young baby in her arms. The squirming child smiles and coos for her as the parents look on happily. His gaze then sweeps over the rest of the cavern and he notices that Merida is not within sight. He starts to get up to seek her out when a female voice speaks up from behind him.

 

“I thought you’d at least dance a bit, Rick” Merida says, her voice light and full of mirth and mischief. “I’ve seen a few women looking your way as well. The two who actually approached did not look happy when they left you,” she says in a teasing tone, a smile on her lips. “One looked rather embarrassed.”

 

Richard turns his attention to her and offers a small smile in return, “I do not wish to have a strange woman groping me without my permission. And I don’t dance, I’m afraid, Milady.”

 

“Why not attempt to dance? The point to this festival is to have fun,” she counters as she takes a seat beside him. “And why so formal?”

 

“I don’t think the Offeiriades was pleased that I started to address you so casually the other day,” he replies quietly.

 

Merida turns to fully face him, her back now to the revelers still dancing and feasting. “I don’t mind that you do,”

 

“We were in a formal meeting. I slipped. For that I apologize,” he replies.

 

Merida studies him and he shifts his gaze from hers back to those beyond her.

 

“You should be out enjoying yourself, Milady. Not here hiding with me,” he says, trying to keep his tone light.

 

“What if I want to spend my time with you?” she queries. “Besides, we’re not in a meeting now.”

 

Richard manages a small laugh, “I had no idea you thought me such an interesting companion.”

 

“Did you think I chose to dine with you nearly everyday out of boredom?”

 

Richard allows a small smirk, “I thought perhaps it was to be sure I didn’t undo all your hard work.”

 

Merida laughs. “Well, there is that…” She then studies him again, and his gaze briefly meets hers before he looks past her once more. “Something troubles you, Richard. Please, talk to me.”

 

Richard stays silent for sometime, internally warring with what to say. He closes his eyes and slowly inhales, then releases a breath before meeting her gaze once more. “The Offeiriades believes I may be linked to those humans that have cropped up above ground,” he replies quietly. “It’s why she hasn’t had us go and outright force them to leave.”

 

Merida stares at him in shock for what seems like an eternity before finding her voice, “So she knows who you are?”

 

“Who I was,” he corrects. “I am no longer that person. I still have no real memories of anyone or anything before here.”

 

“I see,” she says slowly. “So you are returning to them?”

 

Richard shakes his head, “Nay. As I told the Offeiriades my life is here now. She says that any family I had has crossed the veil. I have told her I wish to take the blood oath to her and the people.”

 

Merida looks shocked for a moment, but recovers quickly. “I would not be so quick to offer it, Richard. Or would you prefer your other name?”

 

“I look at this place as a new beginning. I will continue to go by the name given to me here. Although perhaps I should have my former surname as a middle name, as homage to those that raised me,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

Merida nods slightly, “May I know your name?” she asks hesitantly.

 

“It was Saber Rider. I was a commander with a branch of the inter-galactic alliance. The Offeiriades believes that I was injured in a fierce battle not far from this world. That according to reports she found on the servers of the humans, it was believed that I was killed in a nuclear explosion. They had notated that they found my leg and arm with pieces of my armour. Confirmed by DNA. It was assumed that the remainder of my body burnt up,” he replies. His voice becoming quieter as he divulges more.

 

Merida stares at him in shock for several minutes, “It...it certainly explains your horrific condition when you arrived,” she finally says. He nods slightly, unable to speak. “No wonder you don’t wish to return. Perhaps it’s better that your memories have left you.”

 

“Aye, perhaps it is for the best,” he admits, his gaze now on the floor beneath them.

 

“Do you wish to go and speak to them?” she asks.

 

His eyes flick up to meet her worried gaze. “To what end?”

 

“To tell them to let you go. That you are here now, and wish to remain. Do you think they came here in search of you?”

 

“Nay,” he replies with a shake of his head. “But I fear they could bring trouble upon this world.”

 

“So help Gawain train the ones he dubs ‘wetbacks’,” she says firmly. “Have you seen any sign of weapons on your trips to their compound?”

 

“I have not.”

 

“Then perhaps they simply wish to settle here. Maybe as a deterrent to whatever trouble caused your injuries?”

 

“I suppose,” he replies, obviously not convinced.

 

The sound of music and cheering increases and the two both look towards the center of the cavern. A pole has been erected, and decorated with colourful ribbons, men and women are both dancing and twirling, and laughter echoes off the walls.

 

Merida smiles as she watches the happy people. “Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Richard?”

 

Richard looks at her skeptically, “Shouldn’t you dance with someone more worthy of your station?”

 

Merida looks hurt for a moment before recovering herself, “I can choose whom I dance with, Richard. I’ve purposely disappeared during these festivals before because there was no one I wanted to dance with. You are the first person who has interested me.”

 

“I see,” he says quietly, still uncertain. “Gawain hinted that here it could mean more...are you certain that you wish to make such a statement? Especially with me being an ‘outsider’?”

 

Merida is quiet for some time as she decides how best to respond. “I don’t think as many feel that you’re an ‘outsider’ here as you think,” she says slowly. “However that being said, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I do hope that at some point, you will dance with me. Even if it isn’t today. I enjoy your company and wish to keep it.”

 

Richard goes to reply when Gawain comes up carrying two drinks in his hands. “You two look rather serious to be here at Beltane. Have a couple o’drinks, perhaps that’ll loosen the two of ya’s up a bit,” he says jovially as he places a drink in each one’s hand.  The two each take the offered drinks and both drain them quickly. “That’s better! I’ll getcha each one more ‘an maybe then you’ll both be willing to indulge in a bit o’fun,”  he says as he heads off once more.

 

Richard chuckles and shakes his head, “Perhaps he’s had one too many already,” he says quietly.

 

Merida laughs. “Nah, this is just his favourite time of year.”

 

“And when is yours?” Richard asks, the earlier tension between them easing off.

 

“Yule,” she says with certainty. “Samhain is my next favourite. How about you?” she asks.

 

“Here we go,” Gawain says as he returns with three more drinks, passing one to each of them before taking the third for himself. “I want to toast the two of you!”

 

“Do what?” Richard asks obviously confused.

 

“It’s like a blessing, Lad,” Gawain adds with a smile.

 

“Um, alright...I suppose.”

 

Merida looks just as uncertain as he does but hesitantly nods her agreement.

 

“To Richard and Merida,” he says raising his cup. The other two slowly mimicking his motion. “May you both find happiness together, even if you’re both too stubborn to see it. I wish you both the ability to let go of whatever is holding you back so that you can live. So to happiness and living,” he says and raises his cup higher.

 

Both Richard and Merida raise their cups, then quickly down the contents and set the cups aside just as Gawain finishes his drink.

 

“Now, would you two go and bloody dance?” Gawain chides.

 

Merida looks to Richard, her eyes hopeful and he gives her a small, but definite smile as he stands up and offers his hand to her. “Would you honour me with a dance, Meri?”

 

Merida takes his hand and he pulls her up with ease. “With pleasure, Rick,” she says grinning. Once she’s up, they slowly make their way towards others who are dancing.

 

They wait for a lull, then Merida, leads him into the circle, grabbing a ribbon as the two attempt to mimic the movements of the other dancers around them. She wraps the ribbon around the pole, slowly releasing it as they dance and twirl in synch with the others around them. Neither one is aware of time as they lose themselves in the music. Some time later, they both stop as the music fades and they return to their corner laughing, each with another drink in their hand, the other hand holding to their companion. Sitting down, they are both out of breath and flushed, but appear relaxed as their eyes meet. Merida smiles and Richard returns the smile, mirroring hers.

 

“Thank you for today, Meri,” he says finally after catching his breath.

 

“No, thank you Rick. I am glad you relented and danced with me.”

 

“I had fun,” he replies.

 

“As did I,” she says as she looks around the cavern. As the light from the sun fades, small twinkling lights on strings light up, giving a mystical hue to the cavern.

 

Merida gasps in delight as she looks around, “It’s beautiful,” she says in a whisper. “I’ve never seen it lit like this.”

 

“Aye, it is breathtaking,” Richard agrees.

 

Music starts back up once more and couples begin dancing once more. Merida looks over and sees Richard obviously lost in thought and she reaches over and touches his hand briefly, bringing him back to the present and he turns to look at her.

 

“Are you alright?” she asks concerned.

 

“I’m fine. Just thinking that someone should do a brief perimeter patrol. Given that we’re not truly alone here.”

 

Merida nods slightly. “I suppose you’re right. Most are too drunk to do a quiet patrol.”

 

“I’ll go,” he says quietly.

 

“Will you return to the festival when you’re done?” she asks.

 

Richard nods, “If you wish me to, I will. I should only be an awr or so.”

 

“I’d like you to. If you’re not too tired.”

 

“Then I shall see you in a bit,” he replies, rising from his spot. Merida nods and he turns and leaves the cavern leaving her staring after him in his wake.

  


****

 

Merida stands up and after getting another drink, she heads out the far side of the cavern towards the waterfall. The large moon’s light is shining down the hole at the top of the cavern, giving the appearance of a glowing waterfall. She closes her eyes and sighs in contentment as she relaxes into a sitting position, her legs hanging off the side of the cliff. The sounds of the water hitting the rocks below, are almost hypnotic to her, and she feels happy and complete for the first time in a long time.

 

A sound behind her causes her to turn and she stiffens when she sees the figure emerge from the darkness.

 

“Merida, you should know it’s not proper for an unattached Lass to be alone on Beltane,” a man says with a grin as he comes closer and eyes her seductively. “So I am here to make sure you adhere to customs,” he says as he stands over her.

 

“Go away, Quentin,” she says forcefully.

 

“Now, Merida. That’s not nice,” he chides. “It’s Beltane. You should be welcoming me for making sure you don’t spend it alone,” he says as he sits down beside her.

 

“I’m not alone,” she replies coldly.

 

Quentin looks around, “You look alone to me. If someone has claimed you, then they should be here. Therefore, you are free to be claimed.”

 

“I am not property. Leave me be. Richard will be here presently.”

 

“Richard?” Quentin asks with a laugh. “You seriously wish to bed the outsider?”

 

“Whom I wish to be with is none of your concern. Now go away!” she says forcefully, her voice echoing in the cavern.

 

Quentin grabs her shoulder and pulls her towards him and kisses her. “You’ll forget about him soon enough,” he says as he tightens his grip on her, forcing her against him as she struggles to get out of his grip.

 

“Stop!” she yells, whilst trying to shove him off of her. He has her pinned to the floor and his legs forcing hers apart as he settles at her waist. “Please, no,” she whimpers.

 

He pins her arms above her head with one hand and hikes the skirt of her dress with the other, a malicious grin on his lips. “I’ve waited three years for this Merida. You are mine,” he says as he forces himself into her and she screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Samhradh - Irish - “Summer”  
> 2 - Yule - Winter Solstice Holiday celebrating the end of winter and the return of light and longer days. Feasting, singing, dancing, and giving of small gifts are common.   
> 3 - Samhain - a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter or the "darker half" of the year. Feasts and remembrance of the dead ceremonies are held. Songs and dancing are also part of this festival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> This chapter does contain fallout from the rape in the previous chapter. It COULD be a trigger for some. You have been warned.
> 
> ****

Richard has almost finished his round of the perimeter when a growl catches his ear. Thinking it odd, he heads towards it, watching carefully for signs of impending danger. As he nears a small clearing about midway between the caves and the human compound, he sees a young male child looking warily at a wolf slowly closing in. Seeing the beast go back on it’s haunches, he knows it's about to pounce and he reacts, jumping towards the child, scooping him up and tosses it across the field as it hits his arm, causing a gash on the child, whom he couldn’t fully shield. They roll from the impact and the child starts to cry. He stands, his senses heightened as the wolf launches again; the boy still protected by his left arm. A blast is heard and the wolf yelps and falls to the ground just as his sword appears. Looking around, he spots the man in the strange hat. He gently releases the child after confirming the threat of the wolf has passed. The boy runs over to the other man his arm bleeding, but otherwise unscathed. 

 

Colt wraps the boy in his arms after looking him over, tearing off his sleeve and wrapping the gash.

 

“The boy should be fine,” Richard states as the sword vanishes from his hand. 

 

“Thank you,” Colt says as the child stays tightly against him.

 

Richard gives a short nod. “I could not allow a child to be hurt, even if he is invading on our grounds. You were lucky I was nearby.”

 

“Saber, come back with me. Talk to the others, please.”

 

“The one you seek no longer exists. My name is Richard. My life is here. Let the man you knew rest in peace,” he replies then turns and is gone, leaving Colt to gape at an empty space to where he had been moments before.

 

“I guess he is a ghost,” Colt murmurs.

 

“He felt real to me, Pa.” the boy says. “He saved me from that wolf,” he says pointing to the carcass of the wolf not far from where they stand.

 

“Let’s find a stick. We’ll take it back with us. I don’t want it t’draw out more,” Colt says and after some hunting, they find a stick and use vines to tie it to the stick and slowly make their way back to the compound. “Let’s get ya treated, then I’ll see what t’do about the wolf,” Colt says as the sentry locks the gate after them.

 

The boy nods and they leave the wolf outside the medical mod. After having Hunk look the boy over and stitching the wound, he takes the boy to his quarters where a frantic Robin is waiting with April and Shinji. “The man saved me,” he states after Robin finishes scolding the boy.

 

“The man?” Shinji and April ask in unison.

 

“The Saber look alike,” Colt states. “He claims his name is Richard.”

 

“And where is he now?” April asks.

 

“Dunno. One minute he was there, then he turned to leave and vanished. He was also armed. His weapon appeared and disappeared just like him.”

 

“Did he say anything else?”

 

“Just that we should leave. Oh and that he saved Jason because he did not feel he deserved to be killed for simply bein’ in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“Well, maybe he’s like a guardian then. I’m not sure. But again I found no trace that he’d been there, other than Jason still bein’ alive.”

 

Robin nods. “I’m glad he was there. Be it as a ghost or real. Whoever it is.”

 

“I’m gonna add more cameras in the morning. Don’t want another wayward kid slipping out,” April states. 

 

The adults all break off to their quarters and settle in for the remainder of the night. Colt, unable to sleep, keeps replaying the evening’s event over in his mind. “ _ I still swear it’s him _ ,” he thinks to himself before finally falling into a restless sleep.

  
  


****

 

Richard makes his way back to the caves, altering his route to be certain that he wasn’t followed. After watching once more for signs of pursuit at the entrance, he goes into the caverns and turns towards the common areas where music and laughter can still be heard, even at this late time. Upon entering, he looks around and sees no sign of Merida. Figuring she left after he was gone for so long, he cuts across to head to his quarters. As he’s heading down the corridor, he sees Quentin coming from a side corridor looking pleased as he pulls on a shirt, which gives him an uneasy feeling. Quentin passes without a word, just a slight smirk on his face is the only greeting. He reaches his quarters and goes inside and starts to change for bed. After removing his boots and undoing his belt, he can’t seem to shake an uneasy feeling. Figuring it’s guilt for not returning to see Merida, he slips his belt and boots back on and heads further in towards Merida’s quarters. Hearing the sound of the waterfall he stops for a moment, remembering her fondness for the spot and decides to look there first. 

 

His uneasiness increases when he spies some blood and torn clothing on the floor of the cavern not far from the waterfall. Sensing something very wrong, he starts looking around some of the nearby alcoves. After searching several, he sucks in a breath as he rounds a bend to find Merida curled up on the ground sobbing. 

 

Rushing to her side, he drops to his knees and goes to touch her arm when he notices bruising in the shape of fingers on her arms and shoulder. “Meri?” he says quietly. 

 

She tenses at the sound of his voice and tries to pull herself closer into herself. “Go...please…” she manages to whisper between sobs.

 

“Wha- what happened?” he asks quietly as he searches her for further injury.

 

“Just...go. Leave me be,” she whimpers.

 

“I’m going to get the Offeiriades,” he says as he stands up.

 

“No!” she all but shouts.

 

He kneels back down and looks at her and she turns towards him slightly. He manages to keep his anger in check when he sees her face, the bruising and swelling where she was obviously struck. “Meri, you really should be checked,” he manages to say without his anger coming through in his tone. 

 

She moves to sit up and yelps. He instinctively holds out an arm. “Please. I...I can’t let anyone know…” she whispers, as tears fall down her cheeks.

 

“Who hurt you?” he asks, a dangerous edge to his tone as he helps her up to a fully seated position.

 

“I’m not worth the trouble,” she mutters, as she keeps her eyes to the floor.

 

“This is why you skipped out of this festival before?” he asks in a more normal tone. She manages a weak nod. “Meri, you are not trouble for me. Whoever did this should pay. A man should never strike a woman, unless she is trying to kill him.”

 

“Richard, forget you ever knew me. I’m no longer worthy of being with anyone. Just help me back to my quarters and you’ll never have to be bothered by me again.”

 

“Merida, who...why would you say such a thing?” he asks as he gently places an arm against her back and she tenses up. He notices her tense and moves his hand back to his side. “He didn’t just hit you, did he?” he says in a dark tone.

 

“I want to go home,” she whispers as the tears threaten to fall once more. 

 

“I’ll help you get there. But I will not leave you alone. What if the bastard that hurt you seeks you out again?”

 

“I...I should have just submitted and not tried to fight,” she mutters. “I’m nothing now,” she adds in a barely audible tone.

 

Richard takes a breath to keep his anger in check, slowly releasing it before he dares to speak. “Merida, you should not have had to endure what you did. He was wrong. Not you. And if someone thinks less of you for what happened, then it’s their problem, not yours. You deserve better than that,” he says firmly. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. Not after the drinks. I...I wasn’t thinking. I am sorry,” he adds quietly before offering his hand for her. “Come, I’ll take you home.”

 

She seems to be internally battling herself before she slowly reaches for his hand and he helps her stand on shaky legs. 

 

Noticing her lack of balance, he wraps an arm around her to keep her steady, despite her tensing up. “I swear, Meri. I will not harm you. Let me help you stand.” She nods slightly and tries to force herself to relax. “Can you walk?”

 

She takes a tentative step and winces, doubling over from pain.

 

He scoops her up despite her protests, and cradles her against him as he heads for her quarters. 

 

She goes to resist, but then rests her head against his shoulder. “What happened?” she asks as she notices what appears to be scratches on his bicep and neck, and she reaches out and brushes her fingers against them. 

 

“I had a run in with a blaidd ,” he says dryly.

 

“A blaidd?” she asks, temporarily distracted.

 

“Aye. While I was out on patrol. It was about to attack a child from the human compound. I stopped it. One of the humans killed it before I or the child were injured further. I would have killed it to protect the boy.”

 

“Where is the boy?” 

 

“With his people,” he replies as they reach her door. He opens the door and takes her in and gently sets her on a small cot. After setting her down, he looks around her place. “I thought my place was sparse,” he says lightly.

 

“I don’t have need of much,” she replies quietly. 

 

“You should be checked, Meri,” he says quietly. “I’ll get whomever you wish. Though I feel the Offeiriades would be the most useful. I should let her know about the blaidd and the boy anyways.”

 

“So you need to leave?” she says quietly.

 

“I could call Gawain and have him ask her to come here.”

 

“Please? Or have Elin come and then you go and search for her?”

 

“Which do you prefer, honestly?”

 

“Call Gawain. But don’t let on too much, please?” she pleads.

 

He nods slightly. “Very well.” He hits a button on his wrist then after a moment he hears Gawain’s voice in his ear. “I apologize for the hour, but I need a favor,” he says. After a minute he replies, “I went on patrol and came across a blaidd.” Pausing as he listens to Gawain. “Please have her come to Merida’s quarters. She also needs to speak with her regarding some personal matter. There’s no need for you to come. Enjoy your night. I’ll update you on the morrow, unless the Offeiriades decides my matter is urgent.” Another pause, “Aye, thank you.” 

 

****

 

A knock at the door causes Richard to get up and open it. The priestess sees his expression and her light mood immediately darkens. 

 

“What is wrong?” she asks as she steps into the small living quarters. 

 

Richard closes the door after she enters and the priestess gasps in shock when she sees Merida. Rounding to Richard she goes to speak when Merida speaks up.

 

“It was not him, Offeiriades. He brought me back here and insisted on fetching you. He did not want to leave me alone for fear of the one who did this seeking me out again,” she says quietly, her voice trailing off as she speaks.

 

The priestess turns and goes to Merida, giving her a quick appraisal before turning back to Richard. “Wait outside,” she says in a tone that bodes no argument.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” he replies, casting a worried glance in her patient’s direction before stepping out and closing the door after him.

 

****

 

Richard paces outside the door for what seems like hours. He finally decides to rest against the wall next to the entrance and has just about dozed off when the sound of the door opening causes him to stand up straight and turn towards it.

 

“Come in,” the priestess says quietly, her demeanor serious as she turns back to the room before he can reply.

 

Following her inside, he sees Merida in fresh clothes asleep on her cot.

 

“She says you were injured in an incident this evening as well,” the priestess states looking him over.

 

“A few minor scratches, Offeiriades. Nothing that won’t heal with time,” he replies quietly.

 

“Merida says you went out on patrol.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. I knew that most were indulging tonight; and with the humans not far off, I thought it would be good to do a quick round, as a precaution. I don’t want us to be caught unawares should someone come wandering.”

 

“A good practice,” she admits with a nod. “So what happened?”

 

“I was on my way back, nothing seemed unusual, until I heard a low growl. I stopped and tracked the sound to a small clearing about three furlongs from the human compound. When I looked, I saw a lone blaidd about to pounce on a boy. I could not in good conscience leave the boy to be killed, so I went to get between him and the blaidd, but it went to launch quicker than I anticipated, which is how I was scratched. The boy has a gash that probably will need stitching. I rolled us away from the beast and had just drawn my sword when one of the humans saw what was happening and shot the blaidd, killing it.”

 

“And what of the blaidd?” she asks.

 

“He took it. I watched him as he used twine and a stick to take the blaidd away.”

 

“Did you speak to him?”

 

“Aye. He tried again to get me to go with him. He is convinced I am the one you believe I once was. I told him that my name is Richard and that I am not the one he seeks any longer. He thanked me for saving the boy and then I turned and left.”

 

“So they do have weapons.”

 

“It is the first I’ve seen them use one. And it was in defense of my life and the boy’s. He holstered it once the threat was over.”

 

“We shall take a wait and see approach with them for now. As you said, they have not acted in a hostile manner towards us, and there are children. As you know, we do all we can to preserve life. But there are times when taking one is necessary.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” he agrees quietly. His gaze falls once again on Merida’s sleeping form. “How is she?” he asks, his concern obvious.

 

The priestess looks towards Merida, then nods to two chairs at her small table across the room. After they both take a seat, she studies him for what seems like an eternity before speaking. “She will recover physically,” she finally states. “As for her mental state...it may take some time.”

 

“I should not have left her alone,” Richard says in a low tone.

 

“This was not your doing, Richard,” she replies upon seeing his expression. “If anything I am partly to blame. I now understand why she was always eager to be in temple, rather than partake in the festival. This is the fault of the one who attacked her.”

 

“Did she tell you who it was?” he asks, a dangerous edge to his tone.

 

“She would not. I did not force the matter either, for now. She has been traumatized enough for one day. Be supportive. Stay with her. I do not want her left alone. As I said, I worry for her mental state. She spoke as if she were ready to cross the veil.”

 

“I will not leave her alone. No matter how much she protests. But should my path cross the one that did this to her…”

 

The priestess places a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Do not do something you will regret, Richard. We have a court. Should you find out who did this before I do, you are to inform me. Do not take this into your own hands. You do not want to push her away. I have collected samples and should be able to identify who hurt her by midday. Beltane or no, to force oneself onto another is not acceptable behaviour. He will be brought to justice.”

 

“What kind of justice?” Richard asks, his tone still holding a dangerous edge.

 

“Given the ferocity of the attack, he should be sentenced to death,” she replies. Richard gives a slight nod of acceptance. “I sent some acolytes to clean the place of the attack. They will also keep what evidence they found until the trial is over.”

 

“She will have to give testimony?” he asks, casting a concerned glance in Merida’s direction as she tosses and whimpers on her cot.

 

“Nay. I could not do that to her. We have sufficient evidence, so there is no need,” the priestess replies as she turns to see Merida restless in her slumber. “You do care for her, don’t you?” she asks, causing Richard to return to facing her at the table. “Or has this changed things?”

 

Richard is quiet for several minutes, trying to sort out his thoughts. “Aye. I care for her,” he replies.”This actually made me admit it to myself.”

 

“Would you be willing to remain with her despite this?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asks. “It’s not like she and I were attached and she did this with someone on purpose. She should not be punished more than she has been for something that isn’t her fault. If a man feels differently about her because of what happened, then it is on them, not her,” he replies with conviction.

 

“Would you be willing to share quarters with her?”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask her how she’d feel about that?” he asks taken aback by her question.

 

“If you would be willing, then I will broach the subject with her. I thought it would only be fair to ask you before suggesting anything to her.”

 

“If she is willing, then I will open my quarters to her.”

 

“Actually, I would have you both move to larger quarters. Some that would better accommodate a couple.”

 

He stares at her in shock for a moment. “And if she says no?”

 

“I will figure out something. But I think she trusts you enough that she will agree to it,” she replies noticing the fatigue he is attempting to hide. “You need to rest,” she states. 

 

“I’ll lean this chair back against the wall and doze, Offeiriades. I do not wish to leave her.”

 

The priestess looks amused, but nods. “Very well. I shall return after breaking my fast and speak to her. I will see you both upon my return,” she says as she stands. He stands and walks her to the door. After she leaves, he casts a glance once more to Merida’s sleeping form before taking the chair and leaning it back against the wall and drifting into a light sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - blaidd - Welsh - a wolf or wolf-like creature


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!  
> ****

“Rick?” a female voice calls, stirring him from his sleep.

 

He opens his eyes quickly and instinctively, his gaze goes to Merida. “Meri? Are you alright?” he asks as he rights his chair and stands up.

 

“You’re still here?” she asks obviously not fully awake.

 

“I told you that I would not leave you alone, Meri.” he says quietly. “How are you feeling?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“I...I’m not sure. I hurt a lot,” she replies as tears fall from her cheeks and she stares at the floor.

 

Richard cautiously approaches her, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable. Then upon seeing her tears, he carefully kneels before her and wipes them from her face. “I’m sorry, Meri. If I could change last night I would. But I am here for you now and you will not be alone.”

 

She dares to look up at him, her eyes meet his and she sees he speaks truthfully. “Thank you,” she mumbles. “I’m sure the Offeiriades is not pleased with me,” she mutters.

 

“Actually is quite concerned for your welfare. As am I. She wants whoever attacked you brought to justice. She knows this is not your fault.”

 

“How many know that I...I’ve been...tainted?”

 

“Tainted? Meri, no one sees you as such.”

 

“They should. I am no longer worthy of marriage, since I am no longer pure.”

 

“If someone feels that way because of something beyond your control, then you deserve better,” he replies firmly.

 

She looks at him in shock before averting her gaze to the floor once more.

 

“Meri, please look at me,” he pleads just as a knock comes from her door. He stands up and heads for it when it opens and the Offeiriades and Elin enter, followed by Gawain, who looks surprised to find Richard still dressed in the previous day's clothes.

 

Merida keeps her gaze to the floor, causing Gawain to cast Richard a questioning look.

 

Gawain goes to speak when the Offeiriades turns to the two men. “Please go and eat, get a little rest,” she says pointedly to Richard. “Then freshen up for today. I will summon you later and then we will talk.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” the two men reply, giving a small bow before letting themselves out.

 

****

 

Richard and Gawain walk to his quarters in silence. The tension high between the men as Gawain holds in his questions. After entering the small space, Gawain takes a seat at the table and Richard across from him.

 

“Out with it,” Richard says.

 

“What the bloody Hell happened to her?!” Gawain asks, obviously angry.

 

“I had left her to do a quick patrol last night,” Richard states and Gawain nods, waiting for him to continue, while obviously trying to rein in his own anger. “We had agreed to meet in about an awrs time and perhaps enjoy another drink. I took a bit longer to return, because of the incident with the blaidd; and when I didn’t find Merida still in the commons, I figured she had retired as it was rather late. I went to my quarters, started to get undressed and had a bad feeling I couldn’t shake. So I got redressed and decided to go and apologize to Merida. On my way to her quarters, I passed the cavern with the waterfall. Thinking that perhaps she decided to wait there, as it is her favourite spot...or was. Upon entering and heading to the spot she likes, I see blood and torn clothing that I recognized from Merida’s dress. So I started looking for her when I heard her.” He pauses, taking several slow breaths to reign in his anger before continuing, “She was curled up in a fetal position and sobbing when I found her. There was blood and several bruises on her.” His tone takes on a dangerous edge, “If I find out who did it…”

 

“The Offeiriades will be sure the bastard is punished. He not only hurt an innocent woman, but a priestess in training,” Gawain states, his tone nearly as dark as his companion’s. “She left you with her. She knows of your feelings for her?”

 

Richard nods, not bothering to argue the point. “She asked if I had changed my mind because of it.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I told her I had not,” he replies. “So now she wants us to share quarters,” he adds quietly. “Provided Merida agrees to it.”

 

Gawain doesn’t bother to hide his shock. “Is that fair to you? To her?”

 

“It’s not like she had a choice in what happened, Gawain,” Richard states. “It’s not like I would force myself onto her either. I’d be willing to have two cots. I don’t want her to suffer more from this.”

 

“You are aware that you’d be considered not just hand-fasted, but fully married, since she is nearly the Offeiriades equal?”

 

“The thought has occurred to me. Hence the reason I stipulated that Merida be agreeable. If she isn’t, then I will be outside her door, or with her at all times. I will not risk her being assaulted again.”

 

“I will see if I can find out who hurt her. If I discover it, I will bring him to you,” Gawain states. “Provided I too can be sure he sees justice.”

 

“The Offeiriades stated I should allow her justice to be served. As she is my ruler, I will abide by her request. He just may not be in the best condition when he is presented for her justice,” he says allowing a small smirk.

 

Gawain grins. “I like the way you think, Lad. I will assist you in any way I can.”

 

Richard nods. “Thank you.” He stands up and stretches. I should freshen up. I’ll be out presently. He says as he steps into a small side room that serves as a washroom.

 

A short time later, the two men are heading to break their fast. Both notice that the dining area is unusually quiet. They go and get a bowl of fruit and some bread, before grabbing a drink and taking a table in the corner.

 

Both sit so that they can look around the room, seeing that practically no one is speaking, Gawain looks uneasy.

“Either everyone, including the children are hungover, or word has gotten out that something has happened.”

 

“Aye,” Richard agrees. “Let’s pray it’s the first.”

  
Gawain nods as the two men eat in silence. Before breaking off to their separate ways to rest.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> I'm posting this chapter especially for Darkanimeangel! Here is your bonus chapter, albeit a bit late.
> 
> ****

“How is Jason this morning, Colt?” April asks as the cowboy enters the computer lab.

 

“He’s fine. Showing off his stitches to the others. Telling them that the ghost man saved him,” Colt replies as he comes over to where Pidge is stationed. “Did you find anything?”

 

Pidge looks up and shakes her head. “Not yet. Hunk has just gotten the satellite link working. Once I can connect to the servers, I’ll run it through the database.”

 

“Let me know as soon as you find something. One way or another, please?”

 

“You got it, Cowboy,” she replies with a grin.

 

“What are you checking?” April asks.

 

Pidge looks to Colt who gives a nod. “I’m checking the blood on Jason’s shirt. We don’t think all of it was his, given the placement of it,” she replies.

 

“You’re still convinced it’s Saber?” April asks looking to Colt, who nods. “You said he denied it.”

 

“He did. Well, sort of. He said he was no longer the person I was lookin’ for.”

 

“What if it is him?” Pidge asks. “Do we then consider him AWOL and capture him?”

 

“If we ascertain that it is him, we will have to exhume what we buried and test it again to see how/if we were wrong before,” April replies.

 

“What if it comes back as him? Does that mean he regrew his limbs?” Pidge ponders allowed.

 

“I don’t know what we’ll do if we find out that both are him,” she replies obviously daunted at the thought. “I suppose it would be up to my father.”

 

“He’s your CO, right?”

 

“Yes. He is. He would have to decide how to proceed should things take that bizarre a turn.”

 

“I don’t see that happening,” Pidge replies after some thought. “I think this guy...whoever, whatever he is just happens to look like your friend. He’s obviously mortal if he bleeds.”

 

“Keep me posted. I’m headed out,” Colt replies as he puts his hat on and walks out the door, leaving the two women staring after him.

 

“Do you think I made him mad?” Pidge asks.

 

“Nah. I think he just feels like he’s going crazy. He knows the odds of it really being Saber are low,” April replies.

 

****

 

Colt heads for the clearing where he saw the man several hours before. Looking around, he looks for signs of the man, finding only the footprints of his own boots, his son’s and wolf tracks. Grumbling in frustration, he kicks up some dirt then decides to sit down with his back against a nearby tree and closes his eyes, listening to the world around him.

 

The next thing he knows it’s dark and he senses a presence looming over him. Opening his eyes, he comes to face with a man a bit older than the one he expected, his face covered in a full-grown beard wearing trousers and tunic top similar to the ones the other man had previously worn. Colt recovers from his initial shock and blinks several times.

 

“Ya ain’t dreamin’ Lad. The man ya seek won’t be comin. He’s busy ‘an likely will be for a while.”

 

“Busy? Doin’ what?” he asks as the other man sits across from him on the ground. “And why was he dressed differently than previous encounters?”

 

“Ya sure got a lot o’questions, Lad,” the strange man says with a laugh. “He’s gettin attached, Lad. And he was dressed differently last night for Beltane. ‘Tis one o’our festivals. He shouldn't've been out last night. But ya should be glad he did.”

 

“He saved my son. I am grateful. I owe him a life debt.”

 

“Then let em’ go, Lad. Rick is happy. Stop tryin’ to drag ‘em into a past he don’t recall. He ain’t that man no more. His home is here. Let his spirit be at peace.”

 

“His spirit? But you just said he’s getting married.”

 

“Aye Lad. He was once t’man you believe him to still be. An’ he might be mad I’m tellin’ ya this, but I want ya to let him go. He was in a bad way when I found him. Missin’ limbs and nearly burnt to a crisp. T’poison took his mem’ries. We saved him ‘an he has joined us ‘an is happy. The chance o’his mem’ries comin’ back are slim t’none, Lad. Let ‘em go ‘an do all of ya a favor.”

 

Colt closes his eyes in thought, letting the information sink in and goes to reply to the man when he looks and no one is there. He looks at the spot across from him and finds no sign that the other man had been there. “Damn it! How can they do that?” he swears as he gets up and stretches, the moon now peeking through the trees overhead. Looking around once more he starts heading back to the compound, unsure whether his encounter actually happened or was just a dream.

  
  


****

 

“I was about to send out a search party,” Shinji says when he sees Colt come through the gate. Robin was frantic.

 

“Sorry. Was tryin’ to clear my head,” Colt replies a bit distracted.

 

“Are you okay?” Shinji asks.

 

“I’m not sure,” Colt replies honestly.

 

“Well, come with me. April has called us all to the lab for a meeting.”

 

Colt follows Shinji absently as they walk to the center of their home. Upon entering the lab, Robin jumps up and rushes over and wraps her arms around him. He wraps her in a hug and she sighs against him in relief. “Sorry for worryin’ ya,” he mumbles and she steps back and the two take seats with the others.

 

“We got the results,” Pidge says as she looks at the group, debating how to proceed.

 

“It’s him,” Colt states in a matter-of-fact tone, causing the others to turn to him. “There’s no need to exhume what we buried. That’s him too.”

 

“How...how do you know this?” April and Shinji ask simultaneously.

 

“A man told me.”

 

“A man?” April asks. “The one saying his name is Richard?”

 

Colt shakes his head. “No. One who claims to be Richard’s friend.”

 

“It may be him, but something is different. It’s almost like his blood type has changed. It’s not a 100% match, but it’s so close that the odds of it being someone else is astronomically low,” Pidge states.

 

“I’m tellin’ ya it’s him. Or was him…” Colt retorts.

 

“Did you hit your head or something?” Shinji asks.

 

“I’m fine,” Colt replies. “The man described the injuries too well to have been lyin’. He said that ‘Richard’ fell here and was nearly burnt to a crisp from radiation and missin’ some limbs. Said that they healed the burns and replaced the limbs, but that the poison from the radiation wiped his memories, probably permanently. That we need to let him go. That he is happy and is no longer the man we knew. Said he’s getting married and we may not see him any more anyways.”

 

“Married?!” April practically shouts. “Saber can’t get married!”

 

“He’s not ‘Saber’ anymore,” Colt replies. “I think the man was speaking the truth.”

 

“Why do you believe him?” Shinji asks suspiciously.

 

“Because I didn’t feel like he was lyin’,” Colt says with a shrug. “He told me that Richard, or ‘Rick’ as he called him would most likely not be happy that he came and spoke to me. I believed him because that sounded like something Saber would do.”

 

“So there are others?” Pidge asks intrigued.

 

“It sounds like it. He said that there was some kinda festival or somethin’ and that’s why ‘Rick’ was dressed differently that the other encounters.”

 

“You didn’t mention his attire earlier. How was it different?” April asks.

 

“He was in a white long sleeved button-down top, a kilt with a belt and a pouch, knee-high socks with boots, and a sash of similar fabric and colour to the kilt that crossed his front and back cross-ways.”

 

“Very Scottish sounding,” April states. “Sounds a lot like what Saber wore to his Mother’s funeral.”

 

“He also had those tattoos on his leg that had been missing. So maybe the tattoos have something to do with the new limbs?” Colt says as he thinks aloud.

 

“Maybe. We need to talk to him again,” April says.

 

“I know. But the way that man sounded, it might not be possible.”

 

“If he really is getting married, then he’s been accepted as one of them. Maybe we can use that to make a truce?” Pidge suggests.

 

“But why forbid him from coming?” April asks.

 

Colt smirks, “Maybe he’s expected to produce an heir right away.”

 

“Or maybe he already has, and that’s why he’s getting married,” Shinji suggests with a smirk.

 

“The man said something about a festival called ‘Beltane’. Any idea what that is? It might give us an idea of what is happening wherever he is.” Colt says to no one in particular.

 

“I’ll do some research and get back to you,” Pidge offers.

 

“Meanwhile, one of us should spend time near that clearing, incase he or the other man comes back,” Colt states.

 

The others nod in agreement.

 

“Go get some sleep, Colt. I’ll head out there for a while. We can figure out a rotation later,” April says.

 

Deciding it best not to argue, Colt nods in agreement and they disperse to their own activities.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

 

A knock on his door stirs him awake. “Enter,” Richard calls after sitting up and pulling on his shirt.

 

The door opens and Gawain comes in, closing the door after him looking serious.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks as he gets off the cot and heads to the small table and sits down just as his friend does.

 

“I spoke to t’man in t’ funny hat today for starters.”

 

“Why? For what purpose?” Richard asks cautiously.

 

“T’tell him t’ let ya go, Lad. That you had once been t’one they believe you t’still be, but ya ain’t now. The poison wiped ya mem’ries but good. I told’m you’re happy here ‘an t’let ya be. No use in drudgin’ up somethin t’aint ya gonna recall.”

 

“And how did he take the news?”

 

“I think he thought he’s dreamin’. Time’ll tell.”

 

Richard closes his eyes and nods slightly before pointedly changing the subject, “Any word from the Offeiriades?”

 

“We’ve been summoned,” he replies. “But I wanted to speak to ya before we go.”

 

“Alright,” Richard says cautiously. “What about?” he asks.

 

“I know who hurt Lady Merida,” he replies, his tone taking on a grim tone. 

 

“Who?” Richard asks, as his expression darkens, causing Gawain to hesitate answering.

 

“Quentin Grant. One’o my guards,” he says slowly. 

 

“And how did you find this out?” Richard asks, his anger barely held in check.

 

“Finn told me he saw ‘em leavin’ the spot close t’where ya found her. Said he was braggin’ to another guard he’d  finally got t’one he’d wanted.”

 

“Where is he now?” he asks between gritted teeth.

 

“Finn has ‘em on tower patrol. I told ‘em to keep ‘em there until I or the Offeiriades come for ‘em.”

 

Richard stands up, his anger barely in check. “Let’s go.”

 

“We’ve been summoned. So we must go to the Offeiriades straightaways.” Gawain says as he stands up blocking the way to the door. “But I figure’d I’d give ya the info before we left, so you weren’t taken by surprise in front of Lady Merida.”

 

Richard takes a couple of slow breaths, trying to reel in his rage. “Very well,” he says quietly, obviously not pleased with the turn of events.

 

“I promise ya, Lad. He won’t get away,” Gawain promises as he places a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Finn’ll keep ‘em there ‘till I come, or until the Offeiriades summons him. I told ‘em to act as if nothing were amiss. Although many know something has happened to Lady Merida and many are outraged. Demandin’ justice.”

 

“Should it come out, she’ll be mortified. She’s practically suicidal as it is,” Richard says, his concern evident in his tone as the two men leave his quarters and head towards Merida’s.

 

“Let’s find out what the Offeiriades wishes with us.”

 

****

 

They arrive a short time later, everyone giving the two men a wide berth as they pass. Richard knocks at the door when they arrive and is bid to enter. Stepping in, he comes face to face with Elin.

 

“Come in too, Gawain. You too are summoned,” she says quietly as her husband enters and she closes the door after the men.

 

Blinking as the two adjust their eyes to dimmer lighting, they both kneel before the priestess as she turns to the pair.

 

“You may rise,” she says and the two men stand up in unison. She looks both men over, appraising their conditions. “So you told him?” she asks Gawain.

 

“I saw no reason to lie, Offeiriades,” Gawain replies.

 

“Richard,” she says in a calm voice, her gaze meeting his eyes. “I know you want to personally deliver this justice, but I need you to allow me to take care of it. I will permit you to bring him to the commons, but he needs to be alive enough to confess his sins.”

 

“And if I am unable to promise to deliver him alive?” he asks in a tone that unnerves Gawain and his wife.

 

“Then I will confine you to your quarters,” she replies in a tone that bodes no argument. “Merida needs you, Richard. She needs your support. Can you let go of your anger and be here for her?”

 

“What if she doesn’t wish me to remain?” he replies in a tone that is almost civil.

 

“And what if I wish you to stay, Richard?” Merida says as she slowly makes her way from the washroom. The bruises have faded, but can still be seen, if one knows they were there. Her eyes look tired and she’s pale as she comes up before him.

 

He drops to one knee in a mix of relief and reverence. “If it is what you wish, then am I yours, Lady Merida. I will not fail you again,” he replies lowering his eyes to the floor.

 

Merida reaches out a shaky hand and places it on his shoulder. Immediately, he looks up to meet her gaze. “You did not fail me, Rick. It is because of you I am still here. I owe you my life.”

 

“You owe me nothing, Meri.”

 

“The Offeiriades said that you would be willing to be with me...despite...everything?” she asks hesitantly. He nods and she continues, “She said you would be willing to share...quarters?” Again he nods, his eyes only leaving hers with the motion of nodding. “You are aware that would be taken as an offer of marriage?”

 

“I am.”

 

“And yet you agree?”

 

“Aye. Without hesitation.”

 

“When?”

 

“Whenever you are ready.”

 

Merida tears her gaze from his and looks to the Offeiriades, who has watched the conversation with interest. “What say you, Offeiriades?” she asks, inclining her head and slowly working on dropping to one knee.

 

Richard sees her unsteady motion and holds out an arm to support her, eyeing her with concern as she winces on her way down.

 

The pair both keep their eyes to the floor once she is beside him, and the priestess looks to the others in the room. “Wait outside. We will need escorts soon.”

 

“Aye Offeiriades,” Gawain, Elin, and an acolyte reply in unison as they swiftly exit the room, closing the door softly behind them.

 

“Your anger no longer consumes your mind, Richard.” the priestess states simply. “Look to me, both of you.”

 

The couple look up, neither venturing a glance to the other. “This is a bit unconventional, and a break from our long-standing traditions. But, I have known for sometime that you both had feelings for the other. Even before either of you did, I think.” She looks to Richard, “This would mean severing any ties that you may recall in the future to those who have come above ground. Are you truly willing to forsake the chance to return to your former life, however slim a chance that may be?

 

“I am willing to do so, Offeiriades. I will ask someone else to patrol to avoid any potential contact, if that would make it easier.”

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” she replies. The priestess looks between the two, then with a slight nod of acceptance, she says, “Rise.”  The both of them rise, both casting a glance to the other before facing the priestess once more. “Merida, are you willing to continue your training whilst living as his wife?”

 

“I am,” she says with a certainty she didn’t realize she possessed.

 

The priestess nods, satisfied with the answer. “Then let us go to temple,” She says as she looks to Richard once more. “You said you were willing to swear a blood oath to me. Would you swear it to Merida instead?”

 

Richard looks shocked for a moment, then nods with a determined look to his features.

 

“Very good. I have a ceremonial outfit waiting for you at temple. You and Gawain are to go straight there. He is to help you prepare. We will be first delivering justice to the guilty one. Merida and I will be along very soon. We have one other bit of business to discuss.”

 

He casts one more glance to Merida, who gives him a slight nod, “As you command, Offeiriades,” he replies as he rises and heads out the door.

 

****

 

“Now my child, I know that you have been through alot in the past day, but I need you to tell me now if you harbour any doubts.”

 

“I have none, Offeiriades,” Merida replies as she carefully stands up. “I know that he spoke true, when he said he would give his blood oath to me. I don't see why it would be needed. Couldn't we just jump the fire?”

 

“Nay, Lass. You will eventually lead the people, therefore your commitment to your life mate is deeper than the others. By doing this, once you two join as one, he will begin to fully become one of us.”

 

“What do you mean, Offeiriades?” Merida asks.

 

“We differ from humans, Lass. We evolved differently. We can still feel our lifesongs and those of others. We can heal them and world around us. Because of this, our lifespans are much longer than those of humans. It is why you will be married by blood oath, and once you become one in body, he will slowly change. His blood is already different due to you having to purify it. Perhaps this will allow us to form a sort of alliance with the humans. He could be an emissary between us and those who are attempting to settle here.”

 

“It is why you permitted me to spend so much time with him?” Merida asks as she turns to face the priestess. 

 

“Aye. That and this occurrence was once foretold. It is in some of our more ancient texts. This would not be the first time we bonded with humans,” she replies as she helps her change into an emerald green dress, with golden coverlet. A gold sash adorns her waist and the priestess places a circlet of tulips atop the younger woman’s hair before giving her a final appraising glance. “Are you ready, Merida?”

 

Merida gives a small nod. “Aye, Offeiriades.”

  
“Then let us go to temple. You will wait in my chambers until we deal with the one who attacked you. I will then present you to temple and we shall see the two of you wed,” the priestess says as she takes the younger woman’s hand and they exit her quarters, to be met by two acolytes who give them both a bow before they turn and lead them to the temple, two more acolytes fall in on their way.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> @DarkAnimeAngel, here's what you've been waiting for. Posting early since my Dad is having Surgery.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. IF YOU FIND IT OFFENSIVE, OR IT MAKES YOU UNEASY, SKIP IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!
> 
> ****

 

Gawain paces back and forth in front of Richard in a room adjacent to the main temple sanctuary. “Would you please stop pacing,” Richard says quietly. “You’d think you were the one getting married,” he adds lightly. 

 

“Sorry,” the other man mumbles as he turns to face his friend. “I just don’t know what to expect,” he says as he looks his friend over. “You look regal in your kilt. Worthy of marrying a priestess.”

 

“I’m not sure she’ll be a priestess once we marry.”

 

“Actually, she will be more than that. She will come fully into her abilities as a healer and future leader of our people. You would be considered her equal.”

 

“I’m not one of you, I should not be considered above those native to this world.”

 

“I think it is why we are here, Lad. You will give a blood oath to Lady Merida, essentially joining us. Once the two of you consummate your joining, you will be one of us in body. You would officially be my brother,” Gawain says proudly.

 

“Wait...Merida is your sister?” he asks dumbfounded.

 

“Aye, Lad,” he replies beaming.

 

“And you never thought of mentioning this before?”

 

“It wasn’t important. Besides, I could tell she fancied you from t’get go. I wanted t’judge you on ya own merits.”

 

“That is why you wanted to kill Quentin yourself?”

 

“Aye,” he says with a curt nod. 

 

Other voices are heard and Gawain heads to investigate. As he steps fully into the temple sanctuary, he sees the priestess and Merida, smiling at her appearance. “Wow, Lass, you look like a true priestess,” he says giving a small bow.

 

Merida allows him a small, nervous smile. “Is Richard here?” she asks as she looks around the room. 

 

“Aye, he’s in the prayer room waiting,” Gawain replies as he sees many others entering the temple, all dressed in finery. “What is this?” he asks looking to the priestess.

 

“I had the acolytes summon those who could be spared, as well as a large portion of the guard. You will bear witness to a once in a millennia event,” she replies to Gawain before turning to Merida and the accompanying acolytes. “Take Lady Merida to my chambers. I will summon you when it is time.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” the two young women say with a bow before leading Merida out the back, behind the dais.

 

“Bring Richard forth, Gawain,” the priestess instructs as more people enter the temple, a mix of uncertainty and excitement in the air.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” he replies and heads to the prayer room.

 

“Come on, Lad. ‘Tis time,” Gawain says as he turns and leads Richard to the sanctuary.

 

Richard follows him to where the Offeiriades waits for them. The two men stopping just before her.

 

“Will you be able to rein in your anger when I present Quentin to the people for judgement, Richard, Gawain? Or will I have to have to require that you both wait in the prayer room?” she asks quietly.

 

“I will do as you ask, Offeiriades,” the two men reply in unison, both giving a small bow.

 

She studies them briefly before giving a small nod before stepping forward. “People of Lachäwr, as many of you know, this Beltane was marred by an unforgivable crime,” the priestess states. Several murmurs are heard amongst the crowd, several looking around to the people either side of them. “We allow certain liberties as part of our Beltane festival, but we have never condoned not only forcing oneself on another, but physically assaulting their victim for trying to stop said attack.” Several murmurs of agreement are heard and she continues. “You are here today to serve as the ones who will judge and decide the fate of the one who committed such an atrocity.” 

 

A sound comes from the far end of the temple and everyone turns to see Quentin being forcibly led in by Finn. His hands are tied behind his back, and ropes around his ankles give him just enough slack to walk. His left eye has been blackened and nearly swollen shut. His nose is obviously broken. Several gasps are heard as people see him being led to the dais. Finn too has a few gashes on his arm and one on his cheek, but he pays them no heed as he stops before the priestess and forces his prisoner to his knees before dropping to one knee himself.

 

“Quentin Grant, you are condemned for your attack of Lady Merida on Beltane. The ferocity of said attack left her nearly dead. I have used a lot of my strength to heal her, the rest will take time. What say you to these charges?”

 

“She led me on. Then she later changed her mind and is now crying rape,” he says defiantly.

 

“Her condition was abhorrent. She says that you forced yourself onto her and struck her when she tried to push you away.”

 

“The Outsider must have been the one to hurt her. To make it look like rape, Offeiriades. She is covering for him.”

 

Richard clinches his fist, but makes no other movement at the accusation.

 

The priestess briefly shows anger on her features before taking a calming breath, “I have no reason to doubt her story. The only evidence found of entry was from you. So I ask you again, do you wish to recant your story?”

 

“No, I do not. I was with Fiona, I spent the night with the mother of my child,” he says as if he believes it to be fact.

 

“So be it. Since you do not wish to own up to your actions, you shall be punished accordingly.” she looks out among the crowd. “I know what these two men wish to see as punishment,” she says indicating Richard and Gawain. “What say you, people of Lachäwr? Those who feel he deserves a punishment other than immediate death, please rise.”

 

“Please, Offeiriades, spare his life!” a woman with an obviously swollen belly says. “He is the father of my child!” she says nearly in tears. “I...I cannot go on without him,” she mumbles as she dares to go to the front and drop to her knees before the congregation. “He shouldn’t be punished for simply having too much to drink and forgetting himself. It was Beltane after all.”

 

The priestess looks down at the distraught woman, noticing that she too shows signs of recent bruising. “So you admit he was not with you?” she asks, watching the woman’s reaction. 

 

“I...Um...He was with me, Offeiriades,” the woman mutters, not looking up from the floor.

 

“Was he with you the entire night?” she asks, her gaze remaining solely on the woman, who begins to fidget under the scrutinous gaze.

 

“He...he slept beside me,” she mumbles.

 

“So you left the fires together?”

 

“No...no, Offeiriades,” Fiona fumbles.

 

“So you admit that he was not with you the entire night?”

 

“I...I wasn’t feeling well. I...I told him to enjoy the feast and dancing.”

 

“And how was he when he came to you?”

 

“He...was fine. Normal. Happy and content,” she replies. “Although he was in a different shirt,” she admits.

 

“Did you ask why?”

 

“He said he ripped his other one dancing. So he got a spare from the guard’s stores.” 

 

“I see. And why do you show recent bruising, child? Has he struck you recently? Answer me true, or you could face penalty as an accomplice.”

 

“I am not always worthy of him. I...I have to be reminded sometimes to be thankful he chose me,” she mumbles, her eyes focused on the floor.

 

“You are aware that such behaviour is not permitted. And that I will punish him for these crimes against you as well as Lady Merida. What punishment would you have me give him, Fiona?”

 

“I...I don’t know, Offeiriades,” she mumbles.

 

A man stands up, “Castrate the bastard! Make him a eunuch!” he calls out before going and kneeling beside the distraught woman. “These women have suffered enough. Let him live as a half man as punishment. As a reminder of what he’s done,” he adds more humbly.

 

“What say you, Fiona? Do you feel this punishment fits his crimes?” the priestess asks the woman, who gives her a small nod of acceptance.

 

“Does anyone aside from the two men to my left feel the punishment is too tame for his crimes?” the priestess asks the crowd. Many look like they want to raise an objection but no one dares move, the tension in the room is so volatile. “Very well. Finn, hold him still.”

 

“You bloody rutting wench!” Quentin calls out as he lunges from Finn’s grip and strikes Fiona, headbutting her, causing her nose to crack with a sickening crunch.”You were supposed to say I was with you!” he glares at the priestess, “You will not castrate me!” he calls as Richard and Gawain launch for him and wrestle him to the floor, hitting his head to the floor in the process. Both holding down his shoulders and legs as he continues to struggle.

 

Finn gets up and sits on Quentin’s back, to further ensure he doesn’t have the chance to launch again, his knees digging into his ribs. 

 

“And now you have sealed your fate, Quentin Grant,” the priestess says in a chilling tone. She turns to some acolytes who are staring wide-eyed at the events unfolding on the dais. “Take Fiona to the healing rooms and tend to her,” she commands them. The acolytes scramble to help the woman up, her father goes to leave with her. “You shall stay, Rowan.”

 

The man falters, looking towards his daughter, then back to the priestess, and bows his head. “Aye, Offeiriades.”

 

“I believe now, that given his most recent behaviour, the only appropriate punishment is death,” the priestess says to the stunned congregation. Are there any others who oppose this sentence? Speak now or remain forever silent on this matter,” she says as she gazes over the people before her.  No one else raises any objection and she nods in acceptance of the silence. “Very well, there is the matter of the method of his execution. I will not desecrate our temple grounds. This will be the first time in more than a century that we have deemed it necessary to execute one of our own. We shall head to the commons with him. There I will decide who will land the killing blow.” She looks to Richard and Gawain, “Take him to the commons and wait there for me.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” the men say as Finn scrambles off their prisoner and back into a kneeling position as they hoist the condemned man under each of his arms and practically drag him from the temple, as he tries to break free of their grips, swearing and screaming the entire way. “Those with weak constitutions should remain here, while we do this. When we return all of you will bear witness to a ceremony that you will not likely see again in your lifetime., the union of a priestess and a human.” She looks to Finn, who still kneels before her. “Arise, Finn Paterson, you have done your duty. Go and get cleaned up, so you may bear witness to the coming ceremony.”

 

Finn stands and gives a formal bow, “Aye Offeiriades.” He heads towards the exit, turning away from the commons, presumably towards his quarters.

 

The priestess then heads to her chambers as people begin to make their way to the commons area.

Merida stands when the door opens, looking extremely nervous. 

 

“I apologize for the delay, Merida. It will be a trifle longer still. Would you like some fruit?” she asks seeing the young woman obviously nervous.

 

“Has Richard reconsidered, Offeiriades?”

 

“Nay, child,” she says with a reassuring smile. “He has not. We are simply taking care of the one that harmed you and young Fiona. I did not wish you to have to lay eyes on him again. Once that is done, I will present you to the temple and you shall both swear yourselves to one another.”

 

Merida looks shocked, then nods slightly. “I shall continue to wait, as you command, Offeiriades,” she adds with a small bow.

 

“I will send Elin in with some fruit for you. I will return soon,” she says as she grabs a few robes from a small alcove and drapes them over her arm.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades.”

 

The priestess then returns to the temple, she finds Elin and a few other women with several children waiting for the others to return. “Elin, please fetch Lady Merida some fruit. She looks weak, and she will need her strength for the ceremony.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Elin says with a small bow before leaving on her task.

 

Crossing the sanctuary, the priestess walks out to the commons where the majority of her people are waiting. Quentin is on his knees in the center of the crowd, in a space between where the two fires still burn, though not as brightly as the previous night. “This is your final chance to show any remorse,” the priestess says looking down at the condemned man. He stares at her defiantly, refusing to speak. “So be it,” she says coldly, causing both Richard and Gawain to look a bit unnerved by her tone. Her gaze falls on the two men, “I am torn between allowing one of you to deliver the sentence. You both have your reasons for doing it. What say you both?”

 

“I will abide by your decision, Offeiriades,” Richard says as he goes to one knee before her, whilst still keeping a firm grip on Quentin.

 

“As will I, Offeiriades,” Gawain says as he too goes to one knee just as Richard has.

 

She looks between them and after some thought, she nods, having made her decision. “Gawain and Richard, you two shall hold him. I shall deliver justice myself,” she says in a hardened voice. “Bring a stone from by the waterfall, she says to two guards that are standing nearby who scramble to comply. A stone is brought and placed in front of Quentin. She takes the fabric from her arm and hands a robe to each man. “Both of you put one on over your clothes,” she says as she dons the third robe. Gawain complies first, while Richard keeps the prisoner from breaking free, then they swap as Richard dons his robe before grabbing a hold of him again.“Place his head on the stone, keep both shoulders pressed to it,” she says. The men comply and she takes a breath as Quentin starts trying to resist. Both men keep him pinned to the rock as the priestess holds out her left hand, “ _Cheartais_! ” she calls and a large sword with runes written in black on its blade appears in her hand. The hilt has a blood red ruby at the bottom, the rest of the hilt a mix of onyx and a silver metal. In one swoop, the sword goes down, the sound of bones crushing and flesh tearing, as the head separates from the body and lands with a thud, rolling towards the priestess before stopping, blood pools at the foot of the stone in front of the priestess, spraying the two holding the now headless form. 

 

The cavern is eerily silent afterwards, neither man moving from his designated post. Others all stare in shock, several mouths agape as they take in the gruesome scene. “Take his body and toss it into the flames. He is to be forgotten from this point on,” the priestess states after recovering her voice. 

 

Richard and Gawain both give a slight nod and as one, they hoist the headless body into the flames, Gawain then steps over to where the head rests in a pool of blood and picks it up by the hair, tossing it into the flames as if it were nothing more than a rock, the smoke turning a reddish black as it engulfs the body.

 

The priestess flexes her hand and the sword vanishes. Removing her robe, she tosses it into the flames, leaving her gown underneath. “Toss your robes into the flames, then return to the temple and wash up. Be ready as quickly as possible.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” they reply and head off to do as they have been bidden.

  
The priestess watches as the smoke from the fire returns to its normal colour, she then looks to the people standing before her. “I am sorry that you had to bear witness to such a horror, but I want it to be made clear that such behaviour will not be tolerated. Now, we shall return to temple to witness a much happier occasion, a wedding!” she says in an attempt to lighten the mood. Several cheers go up and many begin the trek back to the temple, pointedly avoiding the area of slaughter. Three guards stop to clean up the mess, and soon there is no trace remaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheartais - Scots Gaelic - literally means justice. In this case, it is also the name of the sword used to administer justice.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“Are you ready, Lady Merida?” Elin asks as she steps into the small chambers. 

 

Merida stands up and nods slightly, “Aye,” she replies quietly.

 

“Let’s go,” Elin says as she leads the young woman out to the small hallway where the Offeiriades is waiting.

 

“Wait here until I call for you to come out. Elin will escort you,” the priestess states. 

 

Merida nods, giving a small bow.

 

The priestess steps out and heads to the front of the dais. The room goes silent as she picks up the scepter and raises it, the sunlight catches the orb and shines a prism of colours all over the temple sanctuary. “Richard Lancelot, come forth!” she calls.

 

Gawain and Richard step out from the prayer room and kneel before the priestess.” Lady Merida Ross, come forth!”

 

Elin leads Merida to the stoop before the dais where the priestess awaits. The two women kneel before her.

 

“Richard Lancelot, what is your intent?” the priestess asks.

 

“To take Lady Merida as my wife, Offeiriades,” he replies without a second thought.

 

“Lady Merida, do you wish to join with Richard Lancelot. Forsaking your name for his and to live as one with him?”

 

“I do, Offeiriades.”

 

“Does anyone here have a valid objection to this union?” she asks as her gaze sweeps across the crowd.

 

No one moves, as they all wait for whatever is to come.

 

“Richard Lancelot, once of Terra, now of Lachäwr, do you swear on your lifeblood to be loyal solely to Merida Ross, forsaking your past life before us, supporting and loving Merida as your wife and life mate?”

 

“I do.” he says with certainty.

 

“Lady Merida Ross, do you swear on your lifeblood to be loyal solely to Richard Lancelot, forsaking your family name and taking his as your own, supporting and loving him as your life mate and husband?” 

 

“I do,” she replies firmly.

 

“Will you both serve our people, acting in with their interests before your personal gains? Making any sacrifice needed to preserve our people continue to thrive, preserving our history and traditions?”

 

“I will,” they reply in unison. 

 

“Rise and show your commitment to both the people and each other,” she commands. They both rise, Richard offers his arm to steady her as they stand. “Come to the altar,” she says. They step up to the dais and she picks up a dagger made of silver metal with onyx engravings on the hilt. “Hold out your left hands,” she says. The couple comply and she flips Richard’s hand so that it’s palm up and slices into the tip of his ring finger, blood dropping into the bowl below. After a minute, she takes Merida’s hand, repeating the action. “Now, touch your hands together, taking care that your cuts touch.” Richard holds his hand out and Merida places hers up to his. Their wounds touch and as they watch, Celtic knot markings appear on their left fingers, forming a ring at the tops of their fingers. As the cuts heal, the wounds close as if they never existed. “Once you were two souls wandering the universe alone, now you are bound together until your time of service is done. Richard, kiss your wife, and begin your life anew.”

 

Richard smiles and gently bends down and briefly kisses Merida, who tenses for a moment, then relaxes and smiles back up at him.

 

“I present to you, Richard and Merida Lancelot. The first Morair  and Tywysoges  in nearly a millennia!” the priestess announces, as the couple turns to face the crowd and cheers erupt from the floor. The couple smile at the crowd, both a bit unsure of the attention. Gawain and Elin both beaming.

 

Merida turns to the Offeiriades who smiles before opening a box at the back of the altar and carefully pulls out an object wrapped in purple and gold silk. She walks around to the front of the couple, who are watching her with a mix of curiosity and uncertainty. “It has been a long time since these have been worn. But as Morair and Tywysoges, you are to wear these as symbols of your stations,” she says as she places the package down and pulls out two diadems of onyx and silver, the onyx forming repeating Celtic knots intertwined around the entirety of circle of both, matching the tattoos now on their fingers. “Wear these well,” the priestess says as she places one on each of their heads. As she turns after placing them to face the crowd, all in attendance drop to one knee in a wave, bowing their heads in reverence to the two leaders. And then the Offeiriades herself drops to one knee.

 

Richard and Merida look to the crowd, then the priestess, obviously stunned.

 

“Please rise,” Merida says with a shaky voice. 

 

The Offeiriades rises and smiles. “We are equals now. I too bow as a symbol of respect.”

 

Merida goes to speak and then realizes no one else has risen. “Everyone, please rise.” she says with uncertainty and the entire congregation rises.

 

“We have prepared a feast, Tywysoges,” the priestess says to Merida.

 

“Then let us go and enjoy the feast, shall we?” she says allowing a small smile, looking to her new husband, who allows a small smile and a nod in response.

 

“As you wish,” the priestess replies and the people wait for them to lead the way to the commons.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morair - Scots Gaelic - Lord/Duke
> 
> Tywysoges - Welsh - Princess/ Little Queen


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. I will say there are some possible trigger scenes for those that can't handle rape or beheadings, either skim past or don't read. [I will make further notation for affected chapters].
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“I’ve seen no sign of anyone since Colt saw that man. So maybe they’ve decided to leave us alone?” April muses as she, Colt, Hunk and Pidge are sitting in the computer lab. “It’s been over a month now.”

 

“I’ve caught someone from Cavalry Command tracking our tests. What if they saw the results?” Pidge asks.

 

“Then we tell them it was just a run to see if we could connect to the databases,” April replies.

 

“A rather random run,” Pidge replies unconvinced. 

 

“Do you think I should tell my father what has been happening? He might think we’ve all gone crazy and scrap this whole mission.”

 

“Well, there is a risk of that,” she concedes as a beeping sound is heard. She turns and looks at her screen and her eyes go wide. “Are you expecting company?”

 

“No,” April replies. “Why?” she asks, as she walks over and peers over the young woman’s shoulder. “Can you hail the ship?” she asks.

 

“I don’t know. Hunk hasn’t gotten the communication tower back to full operation since the thing was sabotaged,” she replies as she hits a com button. “This is Gunderson of the Midori Mori outpost. Please identify yourself.” No sound is heard and she flips several switches and swears under her breath. “I’d say it’s not back up.”

 

“I’ll go intercept it,” Colt says as he stands up. “I’ll take my bronco buster. If it’s an alliance ship, I should be able to communicate once I’m up high enough.”

 

“Be careful, Colt,” April says as he heads out the door. The sound of an engine revving is heard, then quickly fades.

 

****

 

Colt approaches the outer atmosphere and hits his com. “This is Bil Wilcox of Midori Mori. You are in our airspace. Identify yourself.”

 

Silence for a minute, then the com crackles to life. “This is IGA-CC ship 9032-471 call name  _ Peacekeeper _ . General Eagle has been trying to call you on the coms.”

 

“Acknowledged,  _ Peacekeeper _ . Our coms have been a bit sporadic. We’re still adjusting to conditions here. Can you patch him through to me?” Colt replies.

 

General Eagles face suddenly appears on his com screen. “I’m glad to see you alive and well, Major Wilcox,” the general states.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Colt replies. 

 

“I would like to request permission to land.”

 

“You what?” Colt asks dumbfounded. “You’re on the ship?”

 

“I am. I’ve heard some interesting things that I wish to discuss in person. I am asking for permission to come out in a single pod and land.”

 

“I don’t see a problem with a pod. We can’t rightly accommodate the big ship. Not right now at least.”

 

“It’s going to Altea. We are getting supplies ready to send a shipment to you, but we want everything to arrive in one shipment. You should still have enough for a couple more months.”

 

“We do, sir. You can come down with me. Stay right behind me, and once I’m in the lower atmosphere, I should be able to connect to the local com to announce your arrival.”

 

“Roger that. I’ll be out momentarily,” the general replies. A couple minutes later, a side panel opens from the ship and a single pilot pod comes out. 

 

Colt turns his vehicle around and leads the general down through the atmosphere. 

 

“Colt?” April’s voice calls followed by static. “Colt, can you hear me?” April’s voice repeats.

 

“I hear ya now, April. You’re never gonna believe who’s followin’ me down,”  he replies.

 

“Who?” she asks.

 

“You’ll see. Make sure we have the space. We’ll see you shortly,” Colt replies and cuts the connection.

 

****

 

“Ms. April, there’s a second ship coming down with the cowboy,” Hunk says as he rushes into the computer lab.

 

“I know,” she replies. “I just spoke to him. He says we won’t believe who it is, but he wouldn’t divulge it over the com. Said to make sure we have a spot for the guest to land.”

 

“The larger ship that the small pod came from is leaving,” Pidge states.

 

“What?” April says in surprise. “That doesn’t make sense. This was simply a drop off?”

 

“It appears so,” Pidge replies.

 

“Weird,” she replies as she stands up.

 

“They’re almost here, let’s go see what this is about,” Pidge says getting up as the three head for the door.

 

They exit the computer lab just as Colt lands, the pod lands just afterwards, and Colt hops out of his vehicle, grinning. Walking over to where the pod landed, several others come over curious of the new arrival.

 

The pod cockpit opens and General Eagle climbs out and is greeted by several looks of shock from many of the faces around him.

 

“Daddy?” April says in shock, as several of the soldiers snap to full attention and salute the general standing before him.

 

He returns the salute, “At ease. Go back to your duties,” he says to those gathered. Several people disperse leaving just Colt, April, Shinji, Hunk and Pidge remaining with the general.

 

“What are you doing here?” April asks.

 

“Let’s go someplace private, please?” the general says quietly. “We have some things we need to discuss.”

 

“Of course, let’s go to the computer lab, it’s the most secure,” April replies and they lead him to the lab. 

 

****

 

Once everyone has found a seat, they all wait for the general to speak.

 

“I have notes that someone from here has run a fresh DNA sample of a known dead soldier,” he begins after a prolonged silence. “I am curious how you could come across such a fresh sample.”

 

The others all sit there in shock, Colt recovers first. “He may not be dead, sir.” he replies matter-of-factly.

 

“And just why do you feel that Commander Rider ‘may not be dead’, Major?” he asks.

 

“I’ve seen him, and spoken to him. But he don’t know who he was anymore, sir.”

 

“Do you feel this is some kind of joke, Major Wilcox?” his anger causing his voice to become louder. “You are aware of the conditions of his demise. There is no way enough of him could have survived.”

 

“He’s speaking what he believes to be true, Daddy,” April says quietly. “The sample came from Colt’s son’s shirt. He was attacked by a wolf about a month ago. The man we think was Saber at one time saved him, getting himself cut in the process, and bleeding on Jason’s shirt. Colt and Jason said it looked like him, so we ran the blood against the databases. It took some time, as our connectivity is sporadic at best. Since evidently, the same person seems to want to run us off this planet. He told Colt that this is sacred ground and that we should leave.”

 

“It’s not possible, April. I think we should scrap this mission. I didn’t realize all of you took this so hard. Perhaps I should send you through the grief counseling courses. I should have seen the signs. All of you were close.”

 

“We saw him too, General,” Hunk replies. Pidge nods in agreement. “All of us have seen the footage. Can we explain it? No, we can’t. But I don’t think this is from grief, Sir. This person and his ‘friend’ are very real. This place is not as uninhabited as we believed.”

 

“You have footage?” Eagle asks as he recovers from his shock. “Footage of Saber? Alive?”

 

“It’s grainy, but it’s him,” Pidge replies.

 

“I want to see it.”

 

“Okay,” she replies as she heads to her console and hits several buttons in succession and a group of images appear on a large screen in the center of the room. 

 

The general’s face pales as he studies the images of the ghost before him. “It...it can’t be,” he finally says in a tone barely audible. 

 

“He told me that he has no recollection of anything before here,” Colt says calmly. “I tried several times to bring him back here, but he would just literally vanish like he was a ghost. But ghosts don’t bleed.”

 

The general nods, unable to speak as he tries to process this information.

 

“A day after he saved Jason, I went back out to the clearin’ in hopes of talkin’ to him again. Instead a new man shows up with a really thick accent, and he tells me I gotta let Saber go. That he’s gettin’ married, and we might not see him again anyways. He confirmed that it was him, but told me that because of the radiation poisoning and his other injuries, he don’t recall none of us. Not even after all this time. That his name is Richard or Rick now and that we should move on.”

 

The general plops heavily into a seat, staring at the screen. A million thoughts running through his head. No one else dares to speak. “Do...do you know where he’s living? Could I go and speak to him? Maybe I could help him remember.”

 

Colt shakes his head. “Not a clue. He leaves no trace of his presence. Believe me, I’ve tried to track him.”

 

The general sighs and shakes his head. “I did not expect to have something like this crop up. What about his limbs?” he asks as he studies the images once more. “He seems to have all of them in those pictures.”

 

“I think it has somethin’ to do with the tattoos. I just don’t know,” Colt replies.

 

“Tattoos?” the general asks. 

 

Colt nods. “On the arm and leg that should have been missing, he’s got these weird marks that resemble tattoos. He has some on his other leg too, where some scars are as well. I’m not sure it’s related, but it’s a mighty big coincidence if it ain’t.”

 

“And you say it’s been a month since you’ve seen him?”

 

“Yep,” Colt replies. “No sign of anyone. Not even his friend. Though maybe it has somethin’ to do with that Beltane festival that other guy mentioned,” Colt muses.

 

“Beltane! I forgot about that!” Pidge exclaims. “I meant to explain it.”

 

“What is it?” April asks.

 

“It is a seasonal festival. At least it was on earth,” she begins. “A festival that welcomes the coming of a summer season. The end of the planting season. It used to also be a fertility festival. All the single women would choose a mate and they would dance around fires and a pole. And then, a lot of feasting, drinking, and...well…”

 

“What?” April asks obviously intrigued.

 

“Mating.” Pidge says quietly, a blush on her cheeks.

 

Colt starts laughing. “Well, I guess that’s why he was gettin’ married.”

 

“Colt! It’s not funny!” April admonishes. “How long does the festival last?” she asks.

 

“I couldn’t find it for certain, but I figure a couple of days. Supposedly, their next holiday would be the Summer Solstice, and then Lammas, also known as  Midsummer. Like in Shakespeare.”

 

“If they are having festivals, then surely we should be able to spot them,” the General states. Have you tried aerial surveillance?”

 

“No. We didn’t think it would be a good idea, since they don’t really want us here anyways. We don’t want to provoke anyone,” April replies, the others nodding their agreement.

 

“I’d like to at least walk around. How far have you ventured from here on foot?”

 

“About a mile,” Colt replies. “To the far edge of the forest. Haven’t seen hide or hair of no one else, nor a sign of any settlements, that are obviously here somewhere.”

 

“How late is it here?” the general asks.

 

“Got ‘bout another hour of daylight, sir,” Colt replies.

 

“Then maybe tomorrow morning we can take a small group out and go exploring. I’d like to see this place. And if we happen upon anyone, all the better.”

 

“I think we can arrange that. I’ll pull two of our guards and myself and you and we’ll go. But for now, let’s go get a bite. I’m starved,” Colt says.

  
The others all agree and all but Pidge head out of the lab to go and find food.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“Rick?” Merida’s voice says, her concern evident. “Rick, wake up,” she says more urgently. He stirs slightly and she places a hand on his shoulder, “Richard?” she says as his eyes fly open and he looks at her momentarily confused. “It's okay Rick. It's me, Merida,” she says obviously worried.

 

“Meri?” he mumbles as he wakes up fully and makes to sit up. He’s covered in sweat and his hands are shaking. He sits up and takes several breaths, Merida staring wide-eyed with concern on her features. “Sorry, Meri,” he mumbles after a long silence, when he manages to calm down.

 

“It was worse this time, wasn’t it?” she asks quietly.

 

He nods slightly as he takes several calming breaths, slowly releasing them.

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles and looks away, trying to hide her tears.

 

He reaches over and touches her hand, “I’m not,” he says gently. “It will pass, Meri.”

 

She dares a glance at him and manages a small smile at his gesture and look of concern for her. “Had you not been forced to be with me, then you would not be going through this right now.”

 

“Forced?” he asks. “Meri, I was not forced, tricked, coerced or any other way you can think of into being with you. I was given a choice. I chose you,” he says as his voice trails off with emotion. “I think most everyone aside from us knew that I was attracted to you. I’m sorry that it took something so horrible to get me to admit it to myself. These nightmares will ebb with time, I’m sure of it.”

 

“What if they don’t?” she asks as tears fall from her eyes, despite her best efforts to hold them in.

 

“I will deal,” he replies simply. “Perhaps today you can show me where the springs are that you mentioned before? I think I’m ready to try.”

 

Merida nods. “I’ll ask Gawain to make sure we can go there undisturbed.”

 

“Thank you,” Richard replies quietly. His hands have stopped shaking and his colour has returned to a normal shade.

 

Merida gets up and goes through a doorway to another room. She goes to a small table and picks up a small ear piece and puts it in her ear. “Gawain?” she says and she waits. 

 

“Good mornin’ Tywysoges,” Gawain replies a smile in his voice. 

 

“Good morning, brother. I have a favour to ask of you.”

 

“Anything, just name it.”

 

“I want to take Rick to the healing springs,” she replies. “We both could use some time there. And I’d like us to have the time to ourselves.”

 

A long silence lingers between them. “Is he not taking to the changes well?” he finally asks.

 

“He is adapting, but...it is hard on him. It’s bad enough that he has finally agreed to go. I’ve been trying for weeks to get him to. I thought this morning I would have to call for the Offeiriades to wake him. It took me a while. I think his memories haunt him. He says he doesn’t recall them when he wakes, but he’s rather shook up afterwards.”

 

“When do you want to leave?”

 

“As soon as possible,” she replies.

 

“I will come and escort you both personally. I shall be there shortly. Don’t worry. I will have Finn clear the springs, then we shall keep our distance to give you both some privacy.”

 

“Thank you Gawain, dear brother. See you soon,” she says and disconnects the call. 

 

She takes a deep breath before returning to the bedroom. She stops in the doorway when she sees him in the process of changing. 

 

Feeling her eyes upon him, he fastens his trousers and turns to face her as he pulls on his shirt. “I assume he will be here presently?” He asks.

 

“Aye. I'll get us a couple of towels to take,” she replies as she heads into the washroom, coming out a short time later with a couple of plush towels.

 

Richard gives her a small smile and holds out his arm, shall we go?” He asks as a knock sounds off their door.

 

Merida nods, taking ahold of his proffered arm.

  
  


****

 

After making their way mostly without interruption, Gawain and Finn stop at the entrance to a cavern further into the caves than Richard has ventured. The cavern lights slowly come on, causing the couple to stop and blink several times, to help their eyes adjust to the different light. “These caves are not used often, more heavily after festivals such as Beltane, for those that have overindulged, but today, they are ours alone,” Merida says as she leads him into a long corridor that slopes down, the temperature dropping as they go further. After some distance, both traveling in companionable silence, light builds up ahead. “Almost there,” she states.

 

As they step into the light, they turn right, Richard is met by a sudden increase in temperature, and warm, almost tropical air. He then sees lush floral brush surrounding a large pool, that has a small waterfall, that feeds into the spring. “This is gorgeous,” he mumbles as she leads him to the edge of the spring, where he looks around in awe. 

 

“It’s relaxing, and the spring is said to have healing powers,” Merida says quietly. She places the towels down and removes her circlet from her head, before stepping out of her dress and sliding out of her undergarmets and sliding into the spring as he looks around the area.

 

He goes to speak to her, only to realize she’s already in the springs. “Didn’t wish to wait?” he asks lightly then chuckles when he sees her clothes. “Waited for me to be distracted, did you?”

 

“Aye,” she says with a grin. “Come on in, it’s perfect temp,” she calls. 

 

“Am I to just drop my clothes here, as you did?”

 

“I don’t recommend wearing them in, Rick. They won’t dry fast in this humidity.”

 

Richard laughs, “Point taken.” He removes his circlet, resting it beside hers on the towels before slowly pulling off his shirt, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

 

She sees him tense and makes a point of turning around, turning her back to him. “I’ve see you already, but here, I’ve got my back to you now,” she says.

 

He finishes removing his clothes, folding them into a neat pile before easing into the water. 

 

Hearing the splash of his entry into the spring, she slowly turns to face him from across the pool. Steam rises up from the water, as bubbles float along the surface and she slowly heads a little closer to him. “See? Not so bad, is it?”

 

“Nay. It is helping to relax my muscles,” he replies quietly. “I see why you came here a few times with the Offeiriades.”

 

“It also gave us time to talk privately,” she replies as she stops a small distance from him.

 

“We can’t do that in our quarters?” he asks uneasily.

 

“You’ve been so tense, and I know I haven’t exactly helped that much. For that, I’m sorry. You have gone out of your way to make sure I was comfortable. But…” she starts before trailing off.

 

“But?” he prods. “You still need more space?” he asks.

 

She studies his face for some time, his gaze never leaving hers. “Actually, I want to try sharing a bed tonight,” she mutters.

 

His eyes widen in shock and he starts to speak several times, but words just don’t come out.

 

She manages a small smile at his reaction, “Do you really feel I’m that bad?” she teases, trying to ease the tension and shock.

 

He swallows hard and then slowly inhales, then exhales while formulating a reply. “I’m sorry, I...I just wasn’t expecting that,” he replies quietly. 

 

“If you don’t wish for-”

 

“Meri, I’ll gladly share my bed with you, but I don’t want you to feel obligated for anything. I am willing to wait as long as you need.”

 

Now she sits in silence as she decides how to proceed. After going to speak several times, and stopping herself as she reconsiders her words she finally pushes on, “I think it might be beneficial to both of us,” she states. The Offeiriades knows of your nightmares, and she asked if we had fully consummated our marriage. I told her that we had not, as I wasn’t ready, and you weren’t forcing the issue. She would simply nod, and ask for updates when we’d come here. She knows that I am physically alright now, thanks to the healing qualities of the spring.”

 

“So she knows we are in separate cots?” he asks quietly.

 

Merida nods, “Aye. She was surprised, but glad to see that you are honourable in your intentions. I made it clear that you have tried to be sure not to make me uncomfortable.”

 

“So you were watching me this morning?” he asks, watching her for a reaction as a blush creeps onto her cheeks.

 

She nods, “Aye, it wasn't’ intentional initially.”

 

“Initially?” he asks curiously. 

 

She allows a small grin. “I thought you’d have been dressed by the time I got off the com with Gawain. So I headed back in and froze in the doorway when I realized you were in the process of changing. You had just pulled on your trousers, and so all I really saw was your back,” she replies. “It’s not like I haven’t seen more of you from when I was healing you,” she adds defensively.

 

He laughs out loud, “I suppose that’s true.” He studies her face, noting the blush on her cheeks and tentatively reaches out a hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her in front of him. “Do not feel that you have to just to try and help me, Love. But the fact you’re even considering it tells me you’re making progress mentally.” he reaches out with his other hand and touches her cheek. She holds her ground, not flinching and he slowly leans in and kisses her briefly.

 

She watches him as he leans in, then she relaxes as he kisses her. It lasts just a few seconds, but she smiles when he pulls back. “I think I’ll be alright, Rick.”

 

He smiles and nods slightly. “You actually relaxed at my touch that time. I’m glad, Meri.”

 

She moves so that she can sit beside him and takes his hand beneath the water. The two sit in a comfortable silence for quite some time, the only sound being the waterfall and the occasional splashes from their movements. “I assume we’ll attempt my cot, since it’s the larger one?” she asks breaking the silence.

 

He turns to look at her and nods, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Unless you’d prefer to sleep really close.”

 

She laughs, “I’m not sure either of us could be comfortable sharing your cot. It barely holds you.”

 

“That’s true. But it is what would fit in the room. I told you I could have made a bed on the floor, but you wouldn’t hear of it.”

 

“I feel guilty enough, I didn’t need to add you on the floor to the list,” she retorts.

 

“Why do you feel guilty, Love? There’s no reason to.”

 

“I...I just do, Rick. I don’t know how to explain it. But I feel your turmoil when you sleep, and it’s taken everything I had to not let myself shove past my own fear and climb into your cot and wrap my arms around you, just to try and give you some peace,” she says as her voice breaks.

 

“I feel yours too, I think,” he replies quietly. “It’s like a pain here,” he says as he takes her hand and places it over his chest. “I could tell I was stressing you because this morning it was brutally tight. I’ve learned that the tighter the pressure, the more distraught you are. Even when we’re not together. I knew the springs were helping you because the pressure was less. Just as I’ve felt you watching me more these past few days. It’s what you’re meaning when you talk about our bond, our song isn’t it?”

 

She nods slightly, not moving her hand from his chest right away, instead relaxing in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. “So you are changing,” she whispers as she rests her head on his shoulder.

 

He tenses for a moment at her sudden closeness, his heart speeding up for a brief moment before relaxing. He sits there, unsure what else to do, “Aye. I’ve noticed some things that are different. The pain I feel around you when you’re scared or having your own nightmares. It...it is overwhelming at times. I do feel it’s becoming manageable now. So if these nightmares would stop, perhaps we both could-”

 

“You say you don’t recall them, but surely as vivid as they obviously are, you remember something?” she asks as she lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him.

 

“I...I don’t wish to remember them,” he replies quietly. “Nor do I wish to burden you with what little I do recall. It’s horrific, Love. You’ve been through enough. You should not have to bear my burdens with your own.”

 

“Richard,” Merida says in a voice that’s just barely audible. “We are joined. We share each other’s burdens. Or we should. I am aware of your condition when you arrived. So I know that whatever happened was something awful. But holding it in, not sharing with someone is making it worse,” she says her voice breaking slightly and she turns her face to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“You have your own nightmares, Love. I...I don’t want them to be made worse by sharing the small bit I can recall. It started out as random glimpses, but each time I’ve slept, it’s become more vivid, more clear. More of the carnage that happened,” he says, his voice thick with emotion and regret. “Some that perhaps could have been prevented,” he adds barely audible.

 

She looks back to him and sees the conflict in his eyes and does something that surprises them both. She leans in and kisses him. After a minute, she pulls back and smiles at him. He recovers from his shock and smiles back. “I am doing better, Rick. Far better than you are right now. So share your burden with me, perhaps then, we both will sleep better. 

 

He is silent for a long time, as he contemplates how to describe his nightmares. 

She grabs his hand and holds it, placing it on her lap, while resting her head against his shoulder and waits patiently.

 

“I remember that I was in a large ship. There were four of us. But we were all in armour, so I couldn’t see their faces. One of them sounded a lot like the man in the woods. We were surrounded, and trying to evacuate another ship of people but were taking heavy fire,” he begins slowly.

 

She listens, keeping a firm grip on his hand in a show of support.

 

“We knew the other ship wouldn’t make it, so three of us went out in personal transports to draw fire away from the ship and to help with evacuations. One stayed with our ship to receive evacuees. We split up and the fighters did as we planned. I was supposed to try and get into the other ship and activate the life pods, to protect those attempting to escape. I saw many women and children slaughtered, some were hacked into pieces,” he says, his voice breaking slightly. He takes a slow breath and releases it before continuing. “As I reached the pod deck, I took on heavy fire. I was still on a ceffyl mecanyddol but dismounted and returned fire, then used my sword to kill some of the fighters. I made sure the dock was fairly secure and took off toward the bridge. There were bodies the entire way. I get to the bridge and kill the few that were trying to stop the pods and open all the decks. I suddenly see about a hundred pods take off, racing the short distance to the ship I came from and another that was assisting. I start to turn to leave when something catches my eye on the radar.”

 

“What was it?” she asks looking up at him when he stops talking.

 

He closes his eyes and she feels his hand trembling in her grasp. She moves in closer and snuggles more against him as the only way she can show her support. He takes several breaths and then slowly he starts to continue his grim tale, his voice barely audible over the sound of the waterfall, “I saw the enemy battle ship had locked onto the civilian ship. It was armed with nuclear warheads. Something that had purportedly been disbanded years before. I called an alarm over the com as the last two pods were being loaded. The last of the children from the ship. Seeing them still in the dock, I ran. Nearly stumbling over bodies on the way. I call to my ceffyl mecanyddol and it comes to me as I enter the dock. We watch as the last pod takes off, me on it’s heels. When I hear the explosion hitting the other side of the ship. I suddenly feel hot and see the faces of the children screaming as they’re burnt alive. My body and steed hit the pod and ricocheted off something else solid. It’s then I blacked out. The next thing I remember is being here,” he says as his voice cracks with emotion. “The pain...those children’s faces...it all becomes more and more vivid. More real, each time I sleep. I feel as if I’m burning alive again,” he says as he trembles from the memories. 

 

Merida feels him shaking and moves so she’s almost facing him and wraps him in a hug, tears falling down her cheeks. “Fy Nuw!” she mutters. “Richard, I am so sorry.”

 

“Meri, tis not your fault, Love,” he replies. He sees her tears and reaches up and wipes them from her face. “At least it some memory. I know that I knew the man from the woods. It’s a beginning. Please don’t feel guilty. I do not regret joining with you,” he says and he leans in and kisses her.

 

She kisses him back and moves so she is in front of him. Pulling back she smiles at him. “Tonight, let’s see how things go when we share a bed, okay?”

 

He strokes her cheek and gives her a small smile. “I am amenable to that. Just know that you can say no. I will understand,” he says as he kisses her again. She relaxes against him and then turns so she can lean her back against him and he places his arms around her, his hands over hers on her stomach.

 

“I know, Rick,” she replies as she relaxes in his embrace. “I think it’s why I feel ready. I know I can change my mind. Let’s hope that tonight, we both get some peaceful sleep.”

 

“Aye,” he agrees and he places a soft kiss on her neck, causing chill bumps to form. “Ticklish?” he asks amused.

 

She chuckles and turns her head to look at him. “Aye. Very much so, especially with the stubble of the beard growing in.”

 

“Would you prefer I kept clean shaven?” he asks her honestly.

 

She studies his face for a minute, contemplating her reply. “Nay, I think it suits you. But I don’t see you wearing yours quite as heavy as Gawain’s.”

  
He gives her a mischievous grin. “Duly noted,” he says as he kisses her neck again, making her shriek and laugh, squirming against his embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. All OCs and world elements belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

Merida wakes to the sound of knocking. She goes to move, and momentarily panics when she feels pressure on her waist before twisting so that she can face the source of the pressure. “Rick?” she asks her voice foggy from sleep.

 

“Mmmhhh?” he mumbles as he pulls her against him. He opens his eyes to see her looking at him bemused. “Good morning,” he says with a smile as he brushes some hair from her face.

 

She smiles back at him, “Good morning. Someone’s at the door.”

 

“Bloody Hell,” he grumbles as he moves to get off the bed, reluctantly releasing her. Grabbing his trousers from the other cot, he pulls them on as knocking is heard again. As he heads to the door, he pulls on his shirt. He opens the door, just before the person goes to knock again. “Good morning, Gawain.”

 

“Good Mornin’, Morair. I take it th’springs did ya some good? Ya look a far cry better t’day.”

 

“Come in,” Richard says as he steps aside.

 

Gawain enters and Richard closes the door after him just as Merida comes out from the bedroom. Gawain sees the vast improvement in both and grins. “It looks like ya both got some rest for once.”

 

“Aye, it’s the first night the nightmares stayed away,” Richard replies as he fixes tea for the three of them.

 

“Why here so early, brother?” Merida asks as they sit down for tea.

 

“Finn thinks the humans are coming this way, Tywysoges.” he says after taking a long sip of tea.

 

“What?” Merida asks in disbelief.

 

“How close?” Richard asks warily.

 

“Just our side of that clearing. But they seem to be intent on goin’ further, if our cameras are reliable. There’s four o’them. One o’them is t’man with t’funny hat.”

 

“Are they armed?” Richard asks.

 

“I dunno,” Gawain replies. “I’ve gone solely from Finn’s reports. I thought I should ask you if you wanted to go and check this out, or let me handle this, Morair.”

 

Richard sets his cup down and sighs. “I’m not sure,” he says quietly.

 

“I should let you know that some sort of vessel landed at the human compound yesterday too. As far as I could tell, just one man was in it.”

 

“So it begins,” Richard says with a sigh. He looks to Merida, “Would you go and let the Offeiraides know what is happening? I think perhaps Gawain and I should go and have a chat with this small group.”

 

Merida thinks for a moment before slowly nodding. “I think it would be good to keep her apprised of the situation. But please be careful,” she says giving him a worried glance.

 

Richard stands up and goes to where she is sitting and leans down and kisses her. “I will, Love. I do not think they mean us harm. I think they are trying to find me. But my life is here now, with you and our people.”

 

She nods and looks him over. “I think you should change into your kilt. Dress for your station, so that they know you are one of us. And go armed.”

 

He smiles, “I planned on being armed, Love. We have visible swords, as well as the ones we can pull. I’ll wear my vest and tartan as well.”

 

Merida nods as she stands up. “I should change as well, before going to see the Offeiraides.”

 

“Gawain, have Finn and Angus meet us here in fifteen tics. All of you dressed in your finery. I’ll wear my circlet as well, so the invaders know to whom they truly speak.”

 

“Aye, Morair. We shall be here presently, ready to go,” Gawain replies as he stands and gives a small bow before heading out the door, leaving the couple to get ready.

 

****

 

“How close do you wish to get before revealing yourself, Morair?” Gawain ask quietly as they approach the invading group from the west. 

 

“I figure get about a furlong away before making our presence known,” Richard replies. “However, do not draw weapons, unless they make to do so, are we clear?” he says as he stops to face the three men with him.

 

“Aye, Morair,” the three say with a slight bow. 

 

They continue on in silence, Gawain to the front, Richard in the middle, followed by Finn and Angus, all on alert. After some time, they hear voices in the distance.

 

“They sure ain’t tryin’ t’sneak,” Finn mutters quietly.

 

Richard casts him a quick glance, but smiles slightly. “Perhaps they don’t want to be accused of being hostile,” he whispers back.

 

Finn nods slightly, and begins watching their perimeter as they move closer to the area with the voices.

 

“I got four men to the south and west, slowly headed for us,” Gawain says quietly. “Do we make our presence known, Morair?”

 

Richard nods, “Let’s make sure they know we’re coming. Remember, do not pull a weapon unless you are certain they are about to attack. A peaceful resolution would be preferable.”

 

“Aye, Morair,” the three say in unison. 

 

“You were told not to seek us out, and yet, you are crossing our sacred lands,” Richard calls in a stern voice to the four men ahead of him as they continue towards the group.

 

The other men with him keep in step, Gawain still slightly ahead of Richard.

 

Colt’s head turns at the sound of the familiar voice. “It’s him,” he says to his companions indicating the trail off to their right. 

 

The other men look the direction he indicates and stop short. 

 

The general’s face pales as he takes in the men approaching him and his party.

 

Gawain and Richard stop a few feet from the intruders, Finn and Angus flanking either side. None looking too pleased to see the four men in front of them.

 

“It’s my understanding that it was made clear that you were not to come in search of me. Yet here you are, encroaching deeper into our sacred lands. Why?” he asks by way of greeting.

 

“Saber?” the general says hesitantly as he looks bewildered at the man in front of him.

 

Gawain tenses, but Richard gives him a hand signal to wait. 

 

“As I told this man,” he replies indicating Colt. “I am no longer the man you knew as ‘Saber’. I have little memory of any life I had before this. My life is here now. I owe these people my life. They could have left me to die alone in agony, but instead went to great lengths not only to save me, but welcomed me as one of them.”

 

The General goes to reach out to Richard and Gawain steps between them. “You shall not approach our Morair without his consent,” Gawain says firmly.

 

The General halts with a look of confusion on his face. “Morair?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“Aye,” Richard replies as he steps up even with Gawain. “It is a title, not a name, Sir.”

 

“You remember me?” he asks.

 

“Nay,” he replies honestly. “I have nothing more than fleeting memories of him,” he says looking to Colt. “And given the amount of time that has passed, I doubt much more will return.”

 

“I see,” the General replies as he studies the man before him. “I...I don’t understand. How are you alive?” he asks, as he attempts to process the reality before him.

 

“Our people are healers by nature,” he replies simply. 

 

“They can bring someone back from death?” Colt asks.

 

“Nay. Anyone fully beyond the veil is beyond our reach.”

 

“Our reach?” the general asks.

 

“Aye. These are my people, I will defend them to my death if need be.”

 

“Saber-” the general starts to say.

 

“My name is Richard, Sir.” he says, interrupting the general. “I was the man ‘Saber’ at one time, but I am not any longer. I have fully acclimated myself to this life and these people. My wife is here. With her, I shall remain.”

 

“Wife?” the general asks in disbelief. 

 

“Aye. We have sworn ourselves to each other by blood and vow. My life is hers and hers is mine. I will not forsake her for anything or anyone.”

 

The four men stare at him, absorbing not only his changed appearance, but searching for any sign of the man they once knew. “Would you at least come back and allow us to check you? I’d like to verify that you were the man we knew.”

 

The men flanking Richard tense, but make no other movement.

 

“To what end?” Richard asks.

 

“Closure?” the general offers hesitantly.

 

“Closure for whom? You?” he counters. “You mourned my loss already. I am no longer that person. What other closure do you need?”

 

The general starts to speak, but stops himself, carefully deciding his answer. “You say the people of Midori Mori are healers?”

 

“You call this place Midori Mori?” he asks.

  
  


“It is known as such throughout the alliance. An uninhabited terrain-like planet full of lush green forests and land,” the general states.

 

“But this place is obviously not uninhabited. You are considered invaders here. It’s true name is Lachäwr.”

 

“We scanned this place, we found no sign of anyone other than small wildlife living here. Although we were aware that it was once inhabited, until the Zarkonian wars when the planet was laid to waste.”

 

“Obviously your scans are wrong,” Richard counters. “But until today, you have not done anything to be deemed as remotely hostile, so we have allowed your people to inhabit the land they settled on.”

 

“Sab- Richard, please,” the general pleads.. “We settled here because of the threat that we thought killed you may not be entirely gone. We are here as a deterrent. Why not show us how they healed you? Let us see that you are who we believed you to be. Perhaps we can learn from one another. We mean no harm to the people here.”

 

“But I am not who I once was. I have changed. Physically and mentally. Even my blood is different now. Our ways are not the ways of humans. It is not something you could understand. Nor I am I able to put it in terms to clarify to your satisfaction.”

 

“I understand,” the general mutters quietly. “I don’t suppose it would do any good to tell you that your father never gave up hope that you somehow survived. He died still holding out hope. Even when we all had given up.”

 

“Thank you for telling me,” Richard replies quietly. “This confirms what we suspected. That I have no familial ties to your world.”

 

The general gives a small nod of acceptance. “I hope one day you remember the good you’ve done.”

 

“What is a Morair?” Colt asks suddenly.

 

“A leader,” Richard replies simply.

 

“A Lord or Duke would be closer,” Gawain interjects and the men shift their attention to him. “A consort t’our Tywysoges, a princess and priestess in training. He’s t’be respected as such.”

 

“Could we broker a truce?” the general asks hesitantly.

 

“A truce?” Richard asks. 

 

“Yes. An agreement between our people. The terms of which you permit us to remain on this world. We do not wish to disrespect the native inhabitants.”

 

“I would have to confer with the Tywysoges and Offeiraides before agreeing to having such a discussion.”

 

The general nods, “Very well. How will we be contacted to know of your decision?”

 

“We shall get a message to you within three days. Until then, do not venture past the clearing where we’ve met previously,” Richard replies.

 

The general looks to the men with him, who nod their consent. “Agreed. I look forward to hearing from you.”

 

“We bid you good day,” Richard says in a dismissive tone.

 

The men look like they want to say more, but reluctantly turn and head back the way they came. Richard and the others watch them as they continue away from their present position. 

 

“Do you wish me to follow them, Morair? To ensure they do as requested,” Finn asks with a small bow of his head.

 

“Richard stares after the group. “Aye, but try not to be seen. Report to me upon your return.”

 

“Aye, Morair,” Finn replies and climbs into a tree and is off.

 

Gawain chuckles at the younger man’s eagerness. “You can bet that we’ll hear ev’ry word spoken t’night.”

 

Richard nods, “Aye. Should be interesting. Let’s head back. We should speak to the Offeiriades immediately.”

 

“Aye,” the two men agree and they turn and head back to the caves they way they came.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“I told ya it was him,” Colt says as they walk back towards their outpost.

 

“I really thought grief had messed up your head,” the general replies. “But to see him alive...but so different.”

 

“He really didn’t remember you,” Colt says quietly.

 

“I know. But he seemed to remember you, at least to an extent.”

 

“It’s the first time that he’s said that,” Colt admits. “Before he denied it.”

 

“That is interesting,” the general muses. “I wonder why?”

 

“Dunno. Do ya think he’ll do the truce?”

 

“I hope so. To have an ally already familiar with the territory would be quite useful.”

 

“I wanna know how he regrew his limbs.”

 

“I was curious about that too. Although there is something off about the limbs. I also noted changes to his face and hair,” the general replies.

 

“Oh good. You saw it too. The discoloured spots on his face an’ arm I think are from radiation burns. It’s like t’skin couldn’t quite heal completely.”

 

“I still wish we could get him to agree to a physical. I’d like to know what was done to him. If they wiped his mind, or if it was from the radiation poisoning.”

 

“I think t’man spoke truthfully when he said it was radiation poisoning. I didn’t get a feelin’ that he was lyin’.”

 

“I suppose. I’ve not known of anyone to survive that level of radiation, so I have nothing to base it off of.”

 

“Which man was the one who spoke to you?”

 

“The one to Richard’s front.”

 

“He seemed determined to protect him, I suppose that’s a good thing.”

 

“I guess,” Colt replies with a shrug as they pass through the clearing. “This was the first I’ve seen t’other two though. Maybe they’re his personal guard?” he says thinking aloud.

 

“If he is some sort of Lord or something, it would make sense.”

 

They continue the rest of the way in silence, each person alone with their own thoughts. They enter the outpost compound and two guards head off to their duties and Colt and the general head to the computer center.

 

“Well?” Pidge asks excitedly as they barely get in the door.

 

“They did not like us venturing further from this area,” the general replies.

 

“Did they draw their weapons?” April asks.

 

“No, and neither did we. I asked about forming a truce. He said he will get back to us within three days time.”

 

“He? Which ‘he’? Saber?” April asks curiously.

 

“Richard.” her father replies. “He insists we call him Richard.”

 

“Is he coming here?” Pidge asks.

 

“I don’t know. I figure we’ll find out soon enough.”

 

“He still refuse to come and get checked out?” April asks quietly.

 

“Yes. He said that he has undergone physical changes, so it would be a moot point,” the general replies.

 

“Yeah. He even said his blood’s diffr’nt,” Colt adds.

 

“We suspected that already,” Pidge states. “We noticed that in the blood samples from Jason’s shirt.”

 

“I forgot that you had an actual sample. I have a data drive with some upgrades to add to your database. I specifically had the med techs pull any file they had on Saber and his family so we can compare any current samples to previous ones. I did that after I saw someone was attempting to look at his files. Both medical and personal.”

 

“I only tried to retrieve his medical files,” Pidge states. “I didn’t dare go digging further. It was risky enough doing that.

 

“Strange. Our techs said the signal came from here.”

 

“What? I’ll go over everything. If someone is doing something we have not authorized, I want to know who and why.”

 

“Agreed. Perhaps we should look into setting it so only us few can enter this section?”

 

Pidge nods. “I like that idea. I’ve not been keen on just any military personnel being able to come in here.”

 

“Why don’t you and I start on that now?” April suggests.

 

“Alright. I need your IDs,” she replies. “Is there anyone aside from us and Hunk that you want to have access?”

 

“No.” he replies as he passes her his ID, the others following suit. “The fewer who have access the better.”

 

Pidge takes them and scans them before handing them back, then hits a series of keys. “Okay, I have us designated as having ‘ultra’ security clearance. Now April and I need to designate certain doors as ‘ultra security personnel only’. Then we can start digging around to see if we can find out where someone was attempting to hack Commander Rider’s personal files and why.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. This will take a while, why don’t you go and eat. Maybe bring us back something in a bit?” She says to Shinji and the others. The others, including her father all leave, leaving just April and Pidge.

 

“I don’t think it was anyone here, Pidge says as she starts scrolling through code.”


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

 

 

“Do you think it was a good idea to allow Finn to follow them?” Gawain asks as they approach the entrance to the caves, the guards stepping aside and giving a small bow as they approach.

 

“I think it could prove to be enlightening. I know he’s good at stealth, and he doesn’t get the chance to leave here often,” Richard replies. 

 

“Tis true. He does seem t’be stuck doin’ night watch a lot o’th’time. Maybe this’ll be good for’em.”

 

The two men head further into the caves, towards the Offeiriades quarters where Angus steps away and to his normal duties. They just step into the temple when they see Merida and the Offeiriades sitting on a bench at the front talking. Sensing their presence, the two women look up. 

 

“You’re back!” Merida says and rushes to Richard, who embraces her. 

 

“Were you afraid I wouldn’t return, Love?” he asks as he looks down at her face, noting her relief.

 

“I wasn’t sure what would happen,” she replies. “You were gone a while.”

 

“They kept trying to convince me to return with them. They wanted to ‘check me out’. I refused,” he replies as he releases her from the embrace, keeping a hand on her shoulder. “They seek an alliance or truce,” he says, looking to the Offeiriades. 

 

“An alliance?” she asks. He nods slightly in reply. 

 

“They wish to know what terms they would have to abide by to be able to remain here. I told them that I must confer with you and Merida before committing to anything. That they would be notified as to whether we can meet to discuss or not within the next three days.”

 

The Offeiriades nods. “A good reply to such a request. I am not against such an agreement, but I’d like to know their precise reasons for being here. And why they are so insistent on examining you.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. I am curious as to why they are so insistent as well. They told me it was for closure when I asked. But I feel there is more to it.” 

 

“Who do you-” the Offeiriades goes to say when Finn enters the temple and bows before the small group gathered. “Rise, Finn. What have you to say?”

 

“Nothing much to report, Offeiriades. The group just went on about how impossible it was that the Morair is alive and seemingly intact. And that they hope to make a truce. That it would be nice to have friends familiar with the land.”

 

“Do you think they suspected they were followed?” Richard asks.

 

“Nay, Morair. I don’t think they knew.”

 

“Would you have an objection to us forming a truce with the humans?” he asks the man before him.

 

“Nay, Morair. I think it might be good for all o’us.”

 

“Very good Finn, go and rest, as I’m sure you’ve been up all night,” the Offeiriades says kindly.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” he says and gives a small bow before leaving.

 

She then turns to the four remaining, “Do you think this is a good idea?”

 

“I think so, Offeiriades,” Gawain replies. “If they’s trouble brewin’ like they think, havin’ help ain’t such a bad idea.”

 

Richard and Merida nod their Agreement.

 

“Next we decide who goes with you, Morair.”

 

“You wish me to go?” he asks surprised. 

 

“I wish to go, Richard,” Merida states firmly. “I want there to be no question of your status here.”

 

The Offeiriades nods her approval. “I think Gawain and a few other guards should go as well. I told you that you would be our Emissary, and as you are also Morair, you should have a true guard with you, especially if both of you go,” she adds nodding to Merida. “I think we need to find a neutral place to meet. I don’t want to risk them holding you there.”

 

“What about the old temple?” Merida suggests. “It’s not used much anymore, but we can access it from the tunnels, or from above ground. It’s in an area away from our current position. And I don’t think we’ll be seeing rain soon, so we should be dry.”

 

The Offeiriades nods, “A good suggestion. What say you, Gawain?”

 

“I feel it is a good place, Offeiraides,” Gawain replies. “One that we can guard well, but is accessible to the humans as well. We will of course have to guide them there.”

 

“It will let them know that we live below ground, could that be a problem?” Richard asks.

 

“I don’t feel that it will, Morair. I am glad that you are looking for possible issues and bringing them up. Do you feel they could do us harm?”

 

“I do not feel they intend us harm, Offeiriades,” he replies.

 

“Very good. Gawain, on the morrow, would you mind going to inform them that we will meet? Let them know that you or Finn will escort them to the meeting place day after in the morning. And that our Tywysoges and Morair  speak for us as a people.”

 

“Aye Offeiriades. I shall go after t’noon meal. Let ‘em wait an’ wonder a bit, eh?” he says with a grin and a small bow.

 

“Indeed,” the Offeiriades replies obviously amused. “Why don’t you see about patrols and then grab a bite. We shall speak again later.”

 

“Aye Offeiriades,” Gawain says before giving another small bow and leaving the temple.

 

“Now, what terms do you feel we should require?” she asks the couple before her. 

 

“To show us any weapons they have. I feel we have the right to know if they have the ability to annihilate us,” Richard suggests.

 

“Perhaps we could show them how we grow crops?” Merida offers. “And how to find herbs that can help with ailments.”

 

“And tell us just what threat it is they are watching for,” Richard adds. 

 

“All reasonable requests and accommodations. It would be best to know what to look for,” the Offeiriades agrees. “I would also add the stipulation that they cease their efforts to examine you. Not only is it an invasion of your personal privacy, but it could permit them to gain knowledge that I’m unsure they are ready to handle.”

 

Richard and Merida nod slightly their agreement.

 

“I will remain here, unless you feel I should attend. I am overseeing a few children that are ill, and one has had a few setbacks. I feel we may have one that will become an excellent healer, if she can stop allowing herself to be overcome with other’s feelings.”

 

“An empath?” Merida asks intrigued.

 

“I believe so.”

 

“It’s been some time since we’ve had one,” Merida states quietly.

 

“Aye, you mother was the last. So we are due for another. You have some tendency towards it, but not as severe as making it necessary to learn block it out at times. You are a tremendous healer in your own right, Merida. Your talent has nearly surpassed my own. I also have never mastered purifying blood. That itself makes you special. It is why you were chosen to succeed me. No one has had that ability since we moved below ground.”

 

Merida stares at her ruler dumbfounded, which makes both the Offeiriades and Richard smile.

 

“I think she’s actually speechless,” Richard teases.

 

“So it seems,” The Offeiriades agrees. 

 

“I...I just didn’t realize how rare it actually is,” Merida mumbles, obviously embarrassed.

 

“I’ve known for sometime that you were a changer, Merida,” the Offeiriades states. “You and Richard will bring about a change, such as hasn’t been seen in a millennia But I feel that it will be positive overall. Though the road to it may be difficult. I think that together, you shall rise to the occasion.”

 

“You’re a seer?” Richard asks hesitantly.

 

“To an extent,” she replies. “I have dreams that have come to pass. It is why I knew that you would live, but I did not know at what cost. Just as I knew that your arrival would be the beginning of the changes to come and that Merida and you are connected. It took some time, but I saw what the two of you refused to see at first. You gave her confidence in herself. By healing you, she finally began to accept her abilities.”

 

“My ending up here was happenstance, Offeiriades. Nothing more.”

 

“Your arrival was foretold, Richard. The circumstances are in fact so similar to the ancient texts that of this I harbor no doubts. Just as I know that your presence will allow us to once again become a major force in the goings on of the human world.”

 

“So you say, Offeiriades. As to what is to come, we shall see, I suppose.”

 

“You...you knew that we would become one?” Merida asks quietly as she looks between her husband and the Offeiriades.

 

“Aye. I knew that you would eventually. Just as I know that you both are now fully joined. Your dreams no longer plague you, correct?” she asks Richard.

 

“Nay, last night was the first time they did not invade my sleep since taking my vows to Meri.”

 

The Offeiriades smiles. “It is as I suspected. Once you both gave yourself to the other, your bond became stronger. Both physically, emotionally, and spiritually. It will continue to grow, as you grow as a couple. Some more of your memory may return as time passes, but I don’t think it will ever fully return.”

 

The couple both nod slightly, neither sure what to say.

 

Go and get a bite, as I’m sure neither of you have eaten this morning. A few more trips to the spring might do you good as well. Speak to Gawain this afternoon and decide how to broach the meeting. I personally feel that sending Gawain or Finn to escort them would be the best approach. And be sure to have a couple of personal guards with you at the meeting.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” they reply before rising and leaving the temple.

 

****

 

Gawain looks up when he spies Richard and Merida enter the dining hall. Several rise and drop to one knee, this having been the couple’s first true public appearance since their wedding. 

 

“Please, rise and continue dining. Enjoy your meal,” Merida says with a smile. 

 

They both get some food and then cross the cavern to where Gawain is seated with his wife. The two rise at their approach and seat themselves once the couple sits to join them.

 

“Good day, Tywysoges and Morair,” Elin says by way of greeting. 

 

“Good day, Elin,” Merida replies with a smile. “How are you feeling?” she asks.

 

“I am well, Tywysoges.”

 

“I am glad,” she replies.

 

“So, will it be I that delivers the summons?” Gawain asks between bites.

 

“I think you should deliver the summons, but Quinn should be the one to escort them to the meeting site. I want you with us, and possibly Angus as well the day of the meeting,” Richard replies.

 

Gawain nods his approval. “That seems logical. Will the Offeiriades be present as well?”

 

“Nay. She will remain here. She is entrusting us with this. I suppose as our first official duty,” Merida replies.

 

“What kinda terms you gonna ask for?” Gawain asks.

 

“That we be made aware of all weapons they have, that they not desecrate our lands, I’m sure there will be more, but that is a starting point,” Richard replies.

 

“And in return, we teach them how to help themselves. Show them how we grow crops using water; and how to find herbs that heal ailments, things such as that,” Merida adds.

 

“All very reasonable. What about them wanting to take you, Morair?” Gawain asks.

 

“I will forbid them from examining me,” he states firmly.  “That too shall be a stipulation of them remaining here.”

 

“When do we want to meet with them?”

 

Richard looks to Merida, “What say you, Love?”

 

“How about three days from now? After Lammas?” Merida suggests. 

 

“It would give ya both time t’rest an’ heal a bit more, which would be good,” Gawain concedes.

 

“Could we not offer to share a Lammas meal with them?” Elin asks. 

 

“We weren't bringin’ them to t’temple, Lass. We’re brinin’ them to t’old temple ‘bove ground.”

 

“I see. So have a small feast?” she suggests. “It would be a show of goodwill. I could arrange to have food and drink brought and readied.”

 

“It’s not a major feast day, so perhaps it would be a good introduction. We could do a small altar for thanks and blessings of friendship and peace,” Merida states. “Of course that would mean meeting on the morrow. Would all of you be alright with that?” she asks looking to the others.

 

“Could everyone be ready?” Richard asks.

 

“Aye,” comes the unanimous replies from round the table.

 

“Then Gawain, go and give them the details after we finish and report back to me. Once we know they’re coming, Elin can arrange for the feast, and we can be sure to schedule patrols to replace those who will be with us,” Richard states.

 

Elin nods and Gawain smiles. 

 

“Aye, Morair. I shall depart within t’awr,” Gawain says as he finishes his food and drink.

 

“I shall take stock of what we can spare for a small feast, and maybe some flowers to decorate as well. It should be pleasant, so to invoke positive feelings among each other,” Elin states. “Do I have permission to draft an acolyte to assist?” She asks.

 

“Of course, take two if need be,” Merida replies as she finishes her food.

 

“Thank you, Tywysoges,” Elin replies.

 

Merida smiles as Gawain and Elin stand. 

 

“We shall see you later. Just come to our quarters when you return. We can finalize all preparations then,” Richard states.

 

“Aye, Morair,” the couple reply with a small bow before taking their leave.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

 

“Someone’s approaching,” Pidge states aloud as she pulls up a visual on a large screen in the center of the room.

 

“Looks like the guard,” the general states. 

 

“Should we meet him, or wait for him to approach the gate?” Pidge asks.

 

“Let’s wait. Let him come to us. It appears that he’s alone. But we should let the others know he’s approaching.”

 

Pidge nods and hits her com, “Hey guys, we have an incoming visitor. So meet at the gate. He’s just this side of the clearing.”

 

“Roger that,” April replies. “Colt and Shinji are with me. We’re on our way.”

 

“I'll send Hunk and the general out to meet you,” Pidge replies.

 

They meet just inside the gate and all of them start watching to catch sight of him before he arrives. 

 

Gawain approaches the gate and halts when he sees it opening. The general comes out, along with others. Some he recognizes, some he doesn’t. 

 

“Welcome, General Eagle says as he approaches Gawain. “Do you have an answer? I was hoping that Richard would come with you.”

 

“Our Morair and Tywysoges wish to share a Lammas feast with you and your fellow leaders to discuss a treaty,” Gawain replies slowly, so as to speak as clearly as possible. 

 

“A feast?” the general repeats. “Interesting. When would this take place? And where?” 

 

“On the ‘morrow, sir. We will welcome you to an old temple. Myself or one o’the other guards you saw before will come an’ escort you. I need t’know how many are comin’ so we can prepare t’food.”

 

The general looks to the others with him. “One of the Altean crew and a couple of us?” he asks the others standing with him.

 

“I’m comin’ whether ya want me to or not,” Colt states. 

 

“I think Pidge should go, I’m not the social type,” Hunk says quietly.

 

“I want to go,” April says looking to Shinji. “You want to stay to help Hunk?”

 

Shinji slowly nods. “Best to have a couple here in charge. We can handle security while you’re gone,” he replies.

 

“Could I bring my wife and son? The boy that Richard saved?” Colt asks. “They wanted to thank him. I assume he’ll be there?”

 

“I guess it’d be okay. No one said anything bout not bringin’ wee ones,” Gawain replies with a shrug. “We can discuss terms an’ such during t’meal.”

 

Colt nods, “Thank you. I am glad that ya’ll are gonna talk with us.”

 

“One o’us’ll be here mid mornin’, before midday meal time t’escort ya to t’ old temple for t’feast,” Gawain replies. 

 

“That sounds agreeable,” the general replies. “Is there some sort of special dress code for a feast?” he asks.

 

“Nay. We’ll be wearin’ our clan wear. Ya can dress as ya like.” 

 

Colt nods, as does the general.

 

“See you on the morrow,” Gawain says and turns to head back to his home, meandering his route to be sure he isn’t followed.

 

****

 

“You want us to what?” Robin asks again as she and Colt are sitting in their quarters. 

 

“I want you and Jason to come with us to discuss the treaty. I’m hopin’ that seein’ you might jog his memory. He said that he sort of recalls me this last time we saw him. So maybe seeing others that knew him would help,” Colt replies matter-of-factly.

 

“So there will be others of the people he’s with?” Robin asks.

 

“Yep. Supposedly his wife is gonna be there too. Should get interestin’,” Colt replies obviously amused.

 

“Wife?” she says slowly. “He’s married?”

 

“So says the guy that spoke to us today. I gotta say though, when I saw him a of days ago, he looked good. Better than our previous encounters. Even with his scars and tattoos.”

 

“Tattoos? I don’t recall him having tattoos.”

 

“He didn’t, when we knew him. I think they have something to do with his limbs that replaced the ones he lost, but I can’t be sure. If he’d let us examine him, we might have our answer, but he flat out refuses.”

 

“Why? Does he say?”

 

“Not exactly. Just that it would open up a can of worms that he has no way to explain to our satisfaction, basically.”

 

“That sounds...odd. What is he afraid someone would find?” 

 

“He says that he’s not exactly the same. His blood is different somehow. We know that already. And I’ve seen him pull a sword out of thin air. So maybe that is what he’s protecting.”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t understand it, hence the reason he doesn’t want us asking?” she offers. “Though I don’t see how his blood could change. That’s just...strange. It doesn’t seem possible.”

 

“Yeah, we think so too. Maybe that’s got somethin’ to do with his memory loss,” Colt ponders. “The man said that some lady had to purify his blood. 

 

“Purify his blood?” she repeats.

 

“That’s what he said. I’m curious how one goes about doin’ that.”

 

Robin nods, “So am I.” 

 

The couple fall into silence each busying themselves with various tasks. A while later, Robin places the last dish in the strainer by the sink and walks over to where Colt and Jason are playing on the floor. “What time are we heading out?” 

 

“I don’t have an exact time. He said before the mid-day meal, so I guess he means close to noon. I say be ready bout nine or so, just to be safe. I’ve no idea how long this’ll take.”

 

“Okay. How should we dress?”

 

“He said normal dress is fine. So wear whatever you want to, Baby. I figure jeans and shirt for me an’ Jason.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll wear a long skirt and tunic top. Any idea how far it is?”

 

“Nope. He didn’t say that either. But I assume not too far from where they stopped us, which was about a mile or so.”

 

“That’s not so bad. I am curious to see where he’s living.”

 

“Me too,” Colt replies as he stands up. “Come on, Jason, let’s get you to bed. We gotta a long day tomorrow.”

 

“Okay Pa,” the boy replies as he hops up and heads to his room.

 

****

 

“Come in, Gawain,” Merida says as she steps aside to allow him to enter. “Rick will be back presently. He went to get the Offeiriades so we could all be aware of what is happening.”

 

Gawain steps in and closes the door, “Elin will be here soon as well. Finn went to let her know that I’ve returned.”

 

“Please, have a seat,” she replies indicating the chairs around the small table. “Rick is bringing a couple more chairs when he returns, so that everyone has a place.”

 

“I could go and get the chairs, he should not have to get them,” Gawain offers.

 

“I am perfectly capable of carrying a few chair, brother,” Richard says with a chuckle as he and the Offeiriades enter their quarters. He sets the chairs near the table and a knock is heard at the door. 

 

The Offeiriades turns and opens the door, then moves aside for Elin and Finn to enter.

 

“Is this ev’ry one that’s coming?” Gawain asks.

 

“Aye, I believe so,” Richard replies as everyone takes a seat. “Are they coming?” he asks.

 

“Aye. I believe there will be six or seven of them, including t’boy ya saved from the blaidd. An’ his Mum.”

 

“They’re bringing a child?” The Offeiriades asks.

 

“Aye. No one said they couldn’t so when they asked, I said ‘twas alright.”

 

“It’s fine,” Richard says quietly. “Perhaps it will help ensure civility. On all sides, with a child present.”

 

“Are you expectin’ trouble, Morair?” Finn asks looking up from the table.

 

“Nay, but I want to be prepared in case things don’t go well,” Richard replies.

 

“I see,” Finn replies. “Should we have other guards nearby? Do you feel they are a real threat?”

 

“I do not feel that it is necessary. I think if they had wished to do us harm, they would have already made an attempt. Nor would they be willing to have this discussion. But that is my opinion, and if any of you feel there is a need for more protection, I will not forbid such action.”

 

Finn nods slightly, accepting the answer. “Who is going to escort them on the morrow?”

 

“I thought either you or Gawain should do that,” Richard replies. 

 

“I think it should be Finn,” the Offeiriades states. “Let Gawain announce your arrival after the guests are present.”

 

“So we should arrive after our guests?” Merida asks.

 

“Aye, show them that you are people of import. Let them have no question that you hold the ability to banish them from our world should they not work with us. It is simply a passive show of authority.”

 

Merida gives a slight nod of acceptance. 

 

“I have some in the kitchen preparing a small feast. I will gather candles, fruits, and drink for the brief ceremony. A couple of acolytes have volunteered to decorate the cavern with mums of various colours. It should look lovely, Tywysoges.”

 

“I look forward to seeing it, Elin. Thank you for all your efforts.”

 

“You should have a small altar, with the candles, bread loaf and cider, then say a blessing over it and pour cups round the table, just have everyone sip together. It is a symbol of peace to break bread and share drink,” the Offeiriades says. 

 

“And are we agreed as to what stipulations they are to comply with?” Richard asks.

 

“I think so. We wish to be made aware of all weapons, want to be made aware of possible threats, we want to know just what they wish to accomplish here, and ensure they do not harm our environment. In return, we teach them about hydroponics and how to use local plants to cure ailments. It should be a sharing, not completely one-sided either way,” the Offeiriades replies.

 

“It sounds quite reasonable to me. Is everyone in agreement?” he asks looking round the table and getting nods from all present. “Good.” He looks to Gawain and Finn, “Finn, would you plan to depart here after morning tea, then fetch their group and take them to the old temple?” 

 

“Aye, Morair.”

 

“Gawain, help sweep the temple to be sure all is safe, and then leave someone that you trust to assist Elin and the acolytes with their preparations before coming to get us in the morning.”

 

“As to tonight, I say we all get some rest. I do not want you overdoing it, Elin,” Merida says.

 

“Aye Tywysoges and Morair,” Elin says with a small bow of her head. “I will delegate what I can and get plenty of rest this evening.”

 

“I’ll make sure of it,” Gawain states. “Things will happen as you have requested.”

 

“Very well,” Richard replies. “Are there any questions?” he asks look round the table once more. No one says anything, so they all rise. “See everyone in the morning.”

 

Everyone save Richard, Merida and the Offeiriades disperses to their tasks and he releases a heavy sigh after the door closes.

 

“Are you alright, Rick?” Merida asks concerned.

 

“Aye, Love. Just tired.”

 

“Perhaps the two of you should go to the springs before supping tonight,” The Offeiriades suggests. “I think it would do you both some good.”

 

“Are you up to going?” Merida asks eyeing him with concern. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I’ll be alright, Love. I wouldn’t mind another trip to the springs,” he says with a small smile.

 

“I’ll get us a couple towels,” Merida replies standing up.

 

“I’ll call and ask Gawain to have someone clear the springs, though I doubt anyone is there,” The Offeiriades states as she stands up. “I’ll see you both briefly in the morning,” she says as she heads out the door, closing it behind her.

 

A minute later, Merida comes out with the towels. “She already left?”

 

“Aye. She said she’d call Gawain to make sure the springs are clear for us.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”

 

He nods and rises. “I’m certain, Love. The first visit did a lot of good. So I think a second visit would be even more beneficial.”

 

Merida smiles, “Let’s go then.”

  
He offers his arm to her and they make their way to the springs.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

  
Gawain looks around the temple and nods in satisfaction. “Ya did a wonderful job, Love. This place reminds me of how it looks in pictures from the archives. Perhaps we should do this more often.”   
  
  
Elin beams at the praise. “I’m glad you approve. The food shall arrive in about half an awr. When will the Tywysoges and Morair arrive?”   
  
  
“They should be here nearly anytime. I’ve sent Finn to get the humans. They should arrive not long after the food.”   
  
  
Elin busies herself with final preparations. Two more acolytes appear bringing four baskets of items. Elin picks through it and starts laying out the altar. First placing a gold coloured cloth over the stone they are using. She sets out two silver candle holders with candles made of beeswax with flowers melted into the candles. She arranges a garland of gold and orange flowers around the edge of the altar as decoration. She then places a silver pitcher of cider in the center with a matching goblet beside it. She takes a loaf of cornbread and places it in front of the pitcher and goblet, humming to herself as she does so. The other acolytes start placing food in the center of the tables that have been put together with golden cloths have been draped over them. Angus starts aligning chairs around them.   
  
  
“It smells wonderful,” Merida says brightly as she and Richard enter through a back corridor. “And the place looks as good as it smells.”   
  
  
“Thank you, Tywysoges,” Elin says as those present give the couple a small bow of respect.   
  
  
“Aye Finn, we’ll see you presently,” Gawain says and touches his ear. “They’re almost here. You two should step to the back until they enter.”   
  
  
Richard and Merida nod and head to the cavern behind the altar. Elin goes and lights incense sticks at four corners of the temple before lighting two at the top of the altar. Soon the entire area smells of cinnamon and apples.   
  
  
Voices become louder as the group approaches. Finn enters first followed by General Eagle, April, Pidge, Colt, Robin and Jason.   
  
  
“Welcome Blessed Lammas to you and yours,” Gawain says jovially. “Please join us in welcoming our harvest season with a small feast.”   
  
  
“Thank you for having us,” the General replies looking around. Colt and the others all looking around at the cavern.   
  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Robin says in awe as she takes in the flowers and decorations.   
  
  
“I’m glad you approve, Miss,” Merida says as she and Richard come out from behind the altar. “We welcome you and yours to our Lammas feast.”   
  
  
The guards, Elin, and the acolytes all bow before the couple. The others all mimic their hosts, dropping to one knee.   
  
  
“Please, everyone take a seat,” Richard says as he and Merida step to the front of the altar.   
  
  
“We shall feast after we break bread in thanks for our harvest thus far,” Merida says as she picks up the pitcher and pours some cider into the cup. She takes a decorative blade and slices the bread into enough pieces that all present get a piece. She sets the dagger back down and picks up the platter of bread and holds it before those seated at the tables. We offer this bread to nourish our bodies. A blessing from the Maker of all things. As one circle draws closer to it’s end the dawn of a new one approaches. In this time we give thanks for the blessings we have been given this circle. She takes the plate and offers a piece to Richard who takes a piece and eats it. He then holds the plate while she eats a piece before passing the plate to Gawain, who takes a piece and the plate makes it way around the table, every taking and consuming a piece of the bread. Once everyone had taken a piece of bread, Merida holds up the Goblet and says, “May we all be blessed by the Maker as we enjoy the bounty of our harvest. Blessings upon our meeting today. May this bring a new era to our people and theirs as we continue to evolve and move forward. Blessed be the Maker. Blessed be the Father, the Son, and Holy Spirit, the Three that are One.” She offers the goblet to Richard, who takes a sip, he then offers it to her and she takes a sip. It is then passed to the others in the temple. Once everyone has shared a drink, the acolytes get up and pour drink for those seated at the table as Richard and Merida take their seats. Their drinks are poured and the acolytes take their seats after pouring drinks. Soon plates of food are passed around and everyone has begun eating.   
  
  
“Thank you for allowing us to come today,” the General says between bites, looking to Richard and Merida, watching how they interact with interest.   
  
  
“I am glad you came, Sir,” Richard replies. “We have much to discuss if your people wish to remain on our world.” He looks over to Jason and smiles, “It is good to see you looking well, young man.”   
  
  
Jason looks over and smiles. “I’m glad you’re not a ghost, sir.”   
  
  
Richard laughs. “You thought I might be?”   
  
  
“Nah. Ya felt real to me. An’ no ghost coulda saved me from that wolf.”   
  
  
“Wolf?” Merida asks.   
  
  
“I think we call it a blaidd, Love,” Richard states. “Their word seems vaguely familiar.”   
  
  
“Ah. I see,” Merida replies as she takes another bite of food. “How old are you?” she asks the boy.   
  
  
“Six years old,” Jason replies proudly.   
  
  
Merida smiles. “And What is your name?”   
  
  
“Jason Wilcox, Ma’am.”   
  
  
“It is nice to meet you, Jason. My name is Merida Lancelot. I am the Tywysoges here.”   
  
  
“That’s a right pretty name, Ma’am.”   
  
  
“Thank you,” she replies and she looks to the others present. “And what shall I call each of you?” she asks.   
  
  
“I am General Charles Eagle.”   
  
  
“I am April Eagle-Hikari.”   
  
  
“I am Pidge Gunderson.”   
  
  
“I am Robin Wilcox”   
  
  
“And I am Colt Wilcox. You’ve met our son Jason.”   
  
  
“I am Gawain Ross, Captain of our guard. ”   
  
  
“I am Gawain’s wife, Elin Ross.”   
  
  
“Finn Patterson.”   
  
  
“Angus MacAllister.”   
  
  
“Arwyn Dooley.”   
  
  
“Cilla MacHale.”   
  
  
“I am Richard Lancelot, Morair of Lachäwr. We welcome you.”   
  
  
“With provisions I’m sure,” the general states. “But, that is not unexpected. We thought the planet was uninhabited when we sent people here.”   
  
  
“Why here? What is the significance of this place?” Richard asks.   
  
  
“Aside from us thinking it was uninhabited?” the general asks.   
  
  
Richard nods.   
  
  
“We thought we had lost you not far from here as well. And there is a chance that whatever rogue aliens we got entangled with are still nearby. The Alteans came to our aid and we kept them from spreading further into any sector, but until we can get to the bottom of whatever this is, we wanted to be somewhere that anyone of the alliance could come to the other’s aid in haste. This seemed to be the most logistical choice. It is terraformed, the air quality and such seems good to sustain life. It made sense. We also found nothing more than trace amounts of radiation, which faded quickly.”   
  
  
“We were probably picking up the readings off of him,” Pidge says nodding to Richard. “Didn’t you say you cooled him after he arrived?”   
  
  
Gawain nods. “Aye. Though it was our Tywysoges that purified and cleansed his blood. Because of her she is alive.”   
  
  
“How?” April asks quietly.   
  
  
“How what?” Richard asks cautiously.   
  
  
“How can someone purify someone else’s blood?”   
  
  
“Do you feel your song?” Merida asks.   
  
  
“My what?”   
  
  
“Your song. Your lifeforce. Can you feel it as your blood flows through your veins?”   
  
  
“Ummm...I...I don’t think so.”   
  
  
“Then you wouldn’t be able to understand the process.” Merida replies simply. “Until you allow your mind and body to be connected, and realize that all of us are connected in the Maker’s web, you will not be able to understand what Rick went through. But I could not abandon one who had already survived so much. So I did what I could to save him.”   
  
  
Several people sit in shock, no one sure what to say.   
  
  
“She did what had to be done at the time. Yes, I lost the majority of my memory due to it, but I am alive and happy. So I do not regret what has been done. Neither should you. We need to focus on moving forward, not dwelling on the past,” Richard says firmly. “You and your people wish to remain here. We are willing to allow it under certain provisions. Are you willing to discuss those provisions?”   
  
  
“We are,” the general replies. “Name your conditions.”   
  
  
Richard nods and looks to Merida and Gawain who give slight nods before deciding how to word their demands. “Firstly, you will not be permitted to examine me. I am not an experiment. You accept who I am or you may leave.” The general nods and Richard continues, “We also want to be shown just what caliber of weapons you have. If you have the ability to annihilate us, we have the right to know. We are willing to share tech with you, as well. We can help you with your communications and show you how to grow crops. We can share local plant remedies for ailments as well. Just as we also want to be appraised of just what it is you’re up against. Or at least anything you can tell us. Perhaps together, we can prevent more needless death and create a new alliance to benefit all of us in the process.”   
  
  
“Could you at least try and explain why you say your blood type is different?” Pidge asks.   
  
  
“Because when I took Merida as my wife, it was not only in vow, but blood,” he replies as he holds up his left hand, showing the tattooed ring on his finger. “I swore myself to her and she to me. Our ring fingers were cut and when they touched, the blood commingled and these rings appeared, the cuts healed. Since then, I have felt the songs of others, Merida’s is the strongest. I am learning to sort our others. So, yes, I know I have undergone physical changes...I feel my blood differently. Or perhaps a better description is I notice it’s song as it courses through my veins. That is the best explanation I have.”   
  
  
Pidge nods several times through his explanation then gives a short nod of acceptance of his explanation, “I may not fully understand, but I think I have an idea.”   
  
  
“I think the terms you have put forth are reasonable. And yes, we have weapons that we are in the process of developing, but they are not ready yet to be utilized,” the general states as he looks around the table. “I am sure we can arrange to allow some of your people come and assist.”   
  
  
Richard nods slightly. “That could be arranged. But just what manner of creatures were we fighting? I seem to recall that it was not something known to us at the time. Is that correct?”   
  
  
“Yes. That is correct. As near as we can tell, these creatures seem to be some sort of Galran/Outrider hybrid,” Pidge states. It’s like the two who were defeated so brutally somehow found each other and decided to get revenge on any humans they found.”   
  
  
“Their first victims being a transport of orphans and freed captives from the former Galran empire,” the general adds.   
  
  
Richard tenses as his memories come back to the forefront of his mind and closes his eyes in an attempt to force them back..   
  
  
Sensing his tension, Merida reaches over and takes his hand in a show of support.   
  
  
The others around the table see the interaction.and watch with interest.   
  
  
“Do we need to end this meeting, Tywysoges?” Gawain asks concerned.   
  
  
Merida looks at her husband and sees him open his eyes once more and he shakes his head. “Are you sure, Rick?” she says quietly.   
  
  
“Aye Love, I’ll be alright. It just...hit at once,” he says quietly. Taking a breath and refocusing, he decides to jump back into the previous conversation, “I want to know how those fighters got ahold of nuclear weapons. Those were banned ages ago. If they have access to more than what they’ve already used, no place, no one is safe.”   
  
  
Jason squirms uneasily and moves to Robin’s lap when Richard makes the statement. “It’s okay, Jason. We’ll do all we can to stop the bad guys,” Robin says trying to soothe the boy.   
  
  
“I apologize,” Richard says quietly. “I forgot that he was here. He far more quieter than the youth here,” he adds trying to make light of the situation and put the boy at ease.   
  
  
“We don’t really know much about these fighters,” the general replies. “Part of the mission of this base was to be an outpost from which we could scan a wider area in hopes of finding where they came from. Eventually, we’d hoped to have an academy here that works to train cadets from all over the universe. Sharing tech and tactical ideas with each other.”   
  
  
“That seems to be a noble venture,” Richard replies. “But you are quite aways from obtaining that goal.”   
  
  
“Where do you people live?” April blurts out suddenly as if she’s been holding the question in for months.   
  
  
Richard, Gawain, Merida, and the others from Lachäwr all turn to look at her.   
  
  
She blushes and smiles sheepishly. “Well, I mean we haven’t been able to find any trace that your really are here, other than you sabotaging our equipment and having us here now.”   
  
  
“We live underground,” Merida states simply. “When the blue men razed our planet, we hid below the surface. In caverns that are deep enough to avoid their detection. But after being down there so long, it’s become a way of life. Beautiful in its own right. It keeps us grounded and aware of all the Maker has done for us.”   
  
  
“That makes sense,” April replies. “We can only scan so deep. So if you were beyond where our sensors reach, we’d never have known you were there.”   
  
  
“Aye, and that is why this world is thriving,” Richard states. “Instead of just using the land and not giving back, our people have learned to work with it. We protect it, and it protects us.”   
  
  
“So how do you grow food?” Pidge asks as the acolytes get up and start passing out bowls of fruit for dessert. “Do you have livestock?”   
  
  
“We grow most of our crops in water,” Merida replies. “It’s one of the things we’re hoping to teach you. And yes, we have livestock. We eat some meats, but also live off the land.”   
  
  
“It seems like a fair compromise. And we will do our due diligence to not harm the lands here. So anything that you can show us to help with that would be beneficial to all of us,” the general states. “I would like to begin as soon as possible working with your people. So as to minimize any effect we may have already done to your land.”   
  
  
“We can arrange that. Perhaps day after the morrow?” Richard suggests. “How many people are currently at your encampment?”   
  
  
“We currently have ninety-one people living in our compound. Ten are children of officers and workers. Twenty-five are spouses of those and ourselves.”   
  
  
Richard nods. “We currently have close to three thousand here.”   
  
  
“Here?” Pidge and April ask simultaneously.   
  
  
“Aye. We have other smaller towns. That are governed by their priestesses,” Merida replies. “We had close to a million before we were forced below-ground,” she adds quietly. “We lost many when the blue men attacked.”   
  
  
Pidge nods in understanding. “They took my family too. I know how you feel to some extent,” she replies quietly.   
  
  
“It will be dark in an awr or so. I think we should end our meeting for today. I don’t think you should be out after dark, at least not this far from your encampment,” Gawain says nodding to the sky behind them.   
  
  
Everyone stands and stretches, after sitting for so long. “I hope to see you soon, Richard. Thank you all for your hospitality. I look forward to our joint endeavors.”   
  
  
“As do we, Sir,” Richard replies. Finn leads the way out of the temple, Gawain, Richard, and Merida following after their guests. Angus taking up the back of the procession. Elin and the acolytes remain to start cleaning up from the feast.   
  
  
They walk aways in silence, stopping at the top of a hill where the path splits off in various directions. “We can find our way back from here,” Colt says as he turns to face his hosts. His eyes are drawn to the man who was once his friend. He sees how close he and the woman who is his wife are standing hand in hand. Both walking along so quietly that he nearly forgot they were there.   
  
  
Richard gives a nod. “Be well. We shall see you on the morrow.”   
  
  
“You’re coming?” Colt asks.   
  
  
“Aye. I think Meri and I will come. Perhaps with Finn or Gawain. So that we can get a look around at your compound. Then we can better know how to assist you in acclimation to our world.”   
  
  
Colt smiles. “Good. I’m glad ya ain’t gonna write us off completely. See ya tomorrow,” he says with a tip of his hat before turning towards their home. The others with him following after him.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

 

“So you are pleased with how things went?” the Offeiriades asks as the attending group sits around a table sipping tea.

 

Richard gives a short nod. “Aye, Offeiriades. I think it went better than I feared it would. We will go tomorrow to see their encampment and inspect their weapons.”

 

“You are going?” she asks as she sets her cup down.

 

“Aye. I will not go alone. Gawain shall be with me. I will not let them examine me.”

 

“I am going as well, Richard,” Merida states firmly. “I want to see this place and these people so I can get a feel for their intentions.”

 

“You feel they are speaking falsely?” the Offeiriades asks.

 

“Nay. But I want to truly understand their mission. See how they live. If we are to forge an official alliance with them, I feel we should get to know them.”

 

“Well met, Tywysoges. You are thinking as a leader,” the Offeiriades says with a smile of approval.

 

“I will also kill anyone if they lay any sort of unwelcome hand on Richard,” she adds quietly.

 

Gawain bursts out laughing. “That dear sister sounds more truthful.”

 

Richard resists the urge to laugh outright, but smiles. “I am glad to see you have my best interest in mind, Love. And I give you my word. No one lays a hand on me without you immediately present. My loyalty is here. To you and our people.”

 

“So tomorrow you inspect their place. Are you going to invite them here at some point?” the Offeiriades asks pointedly returning to the official topic of conversation.

 

“Perhaps. I say we wait and see how things go before making such an offer. Maybe after a couple of visits after we have gotten a good idea of their intentions we can decide if and when we invite any of them here,” Richard replies.

 

The others nod their agreement.

 

“Very well. I say the lot of you get some rest. Perhaps wear traveling clothes tomorrow, but remain armed. The two of you should hit the springs to rejuvenate before retiring. You both are still healing and today has drained you both. The springs and rest should do you a wealth of good. I’ll have an acolyte prepare a meal and deliver it to your quarters while you’re at the springs. I think supping in tonight would be best. What time do you wish to meet tomorrow before departing?”

 

“After breaking our fast,” Merida says. “Gawain, should you leave Elin alone? I’m sure she’s overdone it today and she was looking tired.”

 

“I will ask an acolyte look after her. I feel she will be fine if she rests for a day. I wish to be with you when inspecting the camp, Tywysoges.”

 

Merida looks as if she is going to object, but slowly gives a nod of acceptance. “Very well. Just promise me that if she isn’t well tomorrow, you will have Finn or Angus go with us and you remain, this time.”

 

“Aye, Tywysoges. I give you my word.”

 

The meeting breaks up and Richard and Merida head first to their quarters, then to the springs.

 

****

 

“So it is him?” Hunk asks for the third time.

 

“Yes! How many times do I have to say it?” Pidge says exasperated. “I have no doubt that this Richard and Commander Rider are the same person!”

 

“But his limbs? Were they prosthetics?” Shinji asks the group as they sit around a table in the computer lab.

 

“I can’t say for sure,” the general replies. “They could be. I don’t think they are completely natural, but the ease with which he moved, I’d say they are years ahead of anything we have currently. As for the tattoos, I want to say Major Wilcox is correct in his assessment. I think they have something to do with working the limbs.”

 

“It may be connected to the ‘song’ thing the lady mentioned,” Robin says.

 

Everyone turns and looks at her. “Well, the tattoos are on the places he was most severely injured, correct?” she asks, getting several slow nods in return. “So maybe the tattoos are like a computer program that links up with the ‘song’ of the person. One of the symbols I have seen before. I believe it meant ‘endurance’. Which would make sense if it is helping to use his arm. Especially if he has to defend himself or someone else.”

 

“I think I see your point, Baby. If t’markings are things that help with speed and use, it could hook into the whole song/lifeforce thing. Tattoos use blood, which is what she said is part of a person’s song. That’s whatcha mean, right?” Colt asks.

 

“Exactly,” Robin replies as Jason shifts in her lap, dozing quietly.

 

“I suppose that makes as much or more sense than anything I can think of. And if whatever she did to cleanse or purify his blood changed it, I guess it is why it wouldn’t be a perfect match to what we have in the database now. Because it was changed with that process.”

 

Robin nods. “I think so.”

 

“Well, they are coming tomorrow. Probably early, so I say we all get some rest and add a couple extra patrols to keep others from gawking too much at our guests. We should treat them as such. I do not think we should do anything to risk a chance of an alliance. I feel that we are going to need them before too long. Although I personally hope that I’m wrong.”

 

“Don’t we all, Daddy. Don’t we all,” April replies quietly.

 

****

 

The next morning dawns bright and cool. Richard and Merida are entering the temple when they find Angus coming out.

 

“Good morning, Angus,” Merida says brightly.

 

“Good Morning, Tywysoges, Morair,” he replies with a small bow. “How fare you both today?”

 

“Well,” they reply in unison. 

 

“And you?” Merida asks.

 

“I am well. I am setting up patrol duties for your outing today. Finn insists that you should each have a guard, so both he and Gawain are going.

 

“Thank you for the heads-up, Angus. We shall see you this evening,” Richard says and Angus heads off on his mission for the day. 

 

The couple fully enter the temple to find Gawain, Finn and the Offeiriades in deep discussion.

 

“I know he can defend himself, but I feel that until these humans prove they are worthy of complete trust, each of them should have a personal guard,” Finn states, his voice louder than he intends.

 

“And what if something were to occur?” Gawain asks barely containing his frustration. “We can't rightly kill all of’em. We may need you here to lead a rescue. Angus is good, but still needs to be supervised, Finn. You’re the only one I trust that duty to as my second in command,” he adds a bit more subdued.

 

“I think you both have valid points,” the Offeiriades says trying to redirect the men. “However, I feel the decision should come from the Tywysoges and Morair themselves. Can you agree to abide by whatever decision they make?” she asks, not letting on that the couple in question have heard the bulk of their exchange and are listening with interest.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” the two men reply quietly.

 

“Good to hear,” Merida says with amusement in her voice. “How is Elin this morning, Gawain?” she asks as the two men whip their heads around to find the couple walking up to their discussion. Both men look down for a moment.

 

“She is well, Tywysoges. Albeit a little tired. She has given me her word that she will rest today. Two acolytes have promised to tend to her. She wishes me to go with you.”

 

Merida gives a slight nod. “Very well. Rick, what are your thoughts? One guard or two?”

 

Richard looks between the two men and the Offeiriades thinking of all different scenarios that could possibly play out. “Today is simply a brief look at things. One person should be sufficient.” Finn goes to object and Richard continues, “That being said, I think perhaps Finn should trail us from a distance and keep a com-link open to listen for signs of trouble.”

 

All seem to ponder his statements before slowly giving a nod in agreement. 

 

“If that is what you feel is best, I shall do as you request, Morair,” Finn replies.

 

“Thank you, Finn,” Richard says sincerely placing a hand briefly on the other man’s shoulder. “You seem good at stealth, so I think we should utilize your talents. We may yet have other missions for you. I give you my word, if you are needed, you will be called on.”

 

“Thank you, Morair,” Finn says giving him a small smile as Richard drops his hand back to his side.

 

Richard gives him a small smile. “Go and get anything you need to do your part for this mission. Can you return within half an awr?”

 

“Aye, Morair. It shall be done,” Finn replies before heading out of the temple.

 

“The two of you handled that rather well. Very diplomatically. I think the solution is a good one,” the Offeiriades states with approval.

 

“I don’t think showing up with too many guards gives the appearance of peace,” Richard replies simply. “I do not fully trust these people...yet, but I feel we should give them some benefit of doubt.”

 

Gawain nods in agreement. “A good idea, Morair,” he replies as he looks the couple over fully. “I think you’ve both dressed well for whatever the day brings as well.”

 

“I have something for you both,” the priestess states as she turns and goes behind the altar and opens a cabinet recessed into the rock and pulls out two boxes. Turning, she sets them down with a thud onto the altar.

 

The three step up to the dais, curious.

 

The priestess opens the first box, sliding the lid off and setting it down carefully. It is nearly too long for the altar and all look shocked when she pulls out a staff. It is nearly as tall as Merida made of silver metal with a green orb held within a golden half crescent. “For you, Tywysoges. A staff for protection and to use to connect to the elements in times of great need. I cannot use it’s power, but I saw you with it in a dream and know that it is time. Keep it with you always. It is as much a sign of your station as your diadem.”

 

Merida takes the staff cautiously. Studying it and shifts it hand to hand, becoming used to the feel of the metal in her hands. “It’s so light. But I feel energized. I feel like it’s giving me energy,” she says slowly. “Like it’s been a part of me all along.”

 

The priestess smiles. “As it should. Now, Morair for you,” she says as she slides the lid off the second box. Carefully, she unwraps the parcel and holds the newly pulled sword out to Richard, as she removes it from its sheath. It is also made of Silver metal, a Green emerald on the hilt. There are engravings in onyx where the blade and hilt meet. “This sword, as well as the staff go back many generations. I believe they predate our time below ground. This sword is a symbol of your authority. You are to use it in defense of your wife, yourself, and our people.”

 

He takes the sword, leaving the sheath in the Offeiriades’ hand as he holds the sword up inspecting it. “It is well made,” he says quietly as he looks over the new weapon. “I shall use this as you command, Offeiriades. In defense of Meri, myself, and our people. As it was with Meri, I feel connected to this. I do not fully understand, but perhaps with time it shall become clearer. Thank you, Offeiriades for this gift,” he says with a bow before taking the sheath and latching it to his belt before sheathing the sword to his side.

 

Gawain watches this all with interest and is about to speak when Finn returns. They all turn towards him, appraising his attire and obvious choice of armament. 

 

“Expectin’ much trouble, Lad?” Gawain asks with a smirk.

 

“Ya said to be prepared for anything. So I am,” Finn says defensively, but is unable to fully hide his amusement.

 

Gawain grins. “Aye Lad. Tis true. Are we all ready t’go now?” he asks.

 

“Yes, let’s be going. I’d like to get back before dark,” Merida replies.

 

“Peace be with you,” the Offeiriades says to the small party.

  
“And you as well,” they all reply before exiting the temple, Gawain leading the way, Finn bringing up the rear.


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“Sir, it appears our guests are headed this way,” Pidge states as she pulls up a visual on the large screen in the center of the lab.

 

The general looks up and nods, sipping his coffee as he watches them approach. “Hmm..I thought they’red be more of them,” he muses. “Do you see anyone else coming after them?” he asks as he watches the three figures approaching. All chatting happily as they approach the near side of the clearing to the camp.

 

Pidge starts pulling images from other cameras but sees no one. “Looks like it’s just them, Sir,” she replies with a hint of surprise.

 

“Perhaps this is a test to see that we uphold our promise not to examine Sab--uh...Richard,” he replies. “You should probably alert the others. We should greet them outside the gate, so that we can welcome them through as guests.”

 

“Aye Sir,” she replies as she hits the com and alerts Hunk, April, Colt, and Shinji to their guests impending arrival.

 

A short time later, they are all at the gate. Robin has a small group of kids not far from the entrance on a makeshift playground. She tries to not draw attention of the children to the gate, so she gets the children involved in a game of tag as the group leaves the gate to await their guests just beyond.

 

Shinji watches eagerly, excited at the prospect of seeing this man that was once his friend once more, but also unsure how to act as he has no memory of their past. “Is that him?” he asks as Gawain comes into view.

 

“No,” April says amused. It’s one of the guards. The other man is him,” she replies as Richard and Merida come into view.

 

“Oh,” shinji says as he stares at the man intently, looking for any sign of the person and mentor he knew. “Wow. He does look different. His hair is definitely darker than it once was. But I can see it being him.”

 

“It is him. Or was,” the general says quietly. “We must treat him as this new person, and not try to force his past on him. If you can’t do that, then excuse yourselves. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes sir.” the others reply.

 

They walk out to meet them and all stop and give greetings.

 

“How would you like to do this?” the general asks. “Would you like a grand tour then go back over places of interest?” he suggests.

 

The three guests look to each other then give a slight nod. “I think that is a splendid idea,” Richard states. “Please, lead on, Sir.”

 

“Very well, right this way,” he says as the sentry opens the gate and they are lead through. 

 

They head first to the housing area. Eventually they head to the computer lab and a small break area that has been set up to the side. Hunk is passing around coffee and small cakes to everyone before sitting down with the group.

 

“This seems to be a rather self-sufficient base,” Richard says after everyone has settled. “There are some ways we can help you utilize things better, such as farming and solar power. Your panels are not sufficient, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. I did not however see any of this prototype weapon you mentioned. I assume you’re saving it for another day?”

 

“It’s at the far back area. Past the playground where the kids were. I thought after a snack, the children should be inside and we can go there without them stopping and asking a lot of questions,” the general replies.

 

“Children are inquisitive by nature. I see no harm in a few questions, Sir,” Merida replies lightly. “But I suppose our first visit could make it a bit overwhelming. I appreciate the consideration.”

 

“Could you maybe try and describe these prototypes you’re working on?” Richard asks hesitantly.

 

“Sure,” April replies. “It’s like a single pilot robot, only larger than a human. More like a tall building, but the pilot controls the mecha and can use it to stop an attacker or attackers. They have a variety of available weapons, or they will eventually. Right now we are still having issues with the pilot pods becoming too hot.”

 

“Which would put the pilot in danger,” Richard finishes for her.

 

“Precisely. But, we’ve not had time to focus on that, as we need to be established and able to survive before turning our focus to our actual mission.”

 

“Robot? Mecha?” Merida asks with a look of confusion.

 

“Dyn mecanyddol, Love. It has a man inside that controls it.”

 

“A dyn mecanyddol?” she affirms.

 

“Aye,” he replies. 

 

“How...how is that possible?” she mutters astonished.

 

“A lot like his arm an’ leg I suppose, Tywysoges,” Gawain replies quietly.

 

“His arm and leg are bionic?” Pidge asks perking up.

 

“Bi-on-ic?” Gawain repeats slowly.

 

“Um...Machine made?” Pidge offers as a suggestion. “Not human limbs?”

 

“Ah. I see. Ah...I suppose it’s like that in a way,” Gawain concedes. 

 

“But it is all connected with veins, arteries, and fibre optic nerve connections,” Merida goes on to explain. Glad to be able to share some knowledge. “The skin is grafted and it all functions as if it were always there. Though for most, it doesn’t take. We had two other humans we tried to heal previously and let’s say that it didn’t go as well as it did for Rick.”

 

“You’ve had others humans here?” the general asks in surprise. 

 

“It has been some time ago,” Gawain states matter-of-factly. “Though the Morair was the worst off of any of the others.”

 

“Any clue where they were from?” Shinji asks.

 

Gawain shakes his head. “Nay, Lad. Not a clue as to where they was from.”

 

“We were both considerably younger,” Merida adds. “I was just beginning to understand that I would become a priestess, and Gawain...he was busy being a teenage boy,” she adds wryly. “But our Offeiriades was unable to save either of the two humans. I do remember one had been in some sort of vessel, but it had all but broken apart on impact.”

 

No one says anything for quite some time. Finally Hunk, unable to bear the silence stands up and clears away food and dishes. “I think the kids have gone in,” he says quietly.

 

Several heads turn to him and the general stands up. “Let’s go and show you the weapons we have,” he says as the others all rise and April leads the way across the compound, towards the lower end of a small cluster of rocks and hills. 

 

Taking her badge, she inserts it into a box and a beeping sound is heard before a door slides open. “We used the inset of this hill to shield this bunker,” she explains as they step into a room much like the computer lab, but much taller and wider. They come to a railing and down below, they see three metallic men, easily ten times the size of a man. “These are our mechas,” April states. “We hope to never have need of them, but eventually, they will have the most updated weapons we can come up with. Currently one has a blade as a primary weapon. One has a short range blaster, and the other a proton type laser cannon. We have a long ways to go before they can be used.”

 

Gawain stares at the machines before him eyeing them with a mix of curiosity awe, and dread. “If you humans are makin’ stuff as this, then there must be some bad things afoot. Those creatures remind me of the stories told t’me as a wee lad of metal monsters that came and destroyed everything.”

 

“Not all such things serve to destroy,” Pidge says quietly. “Some are designed to protect.”

 

Gawain gives a silent nod, “Aye, so it has been claimed.”

 

Richard stands in silence, his hands gripping the railing tightly as he stares at the three machines below, his breaths slow and shallow.

 

“Rick?” Merida whispers in concern, placing her hand over one of his.

 

He tears his gaze from below and looks to her, his face pale. “Sorry, Love,” he whispers. “I’m alright. Those things...they are similar to some of the things that attacked in the fight that brought me here.”

 

She gives his hand a squeeze of support and a small nod, “Do we need to go?”

 

He shakes his head. “Nay, I’ll be alright. It’s just it brought some pieces back to the front of my mind. I can handle it. If I know to expect it.”

 

“Are you alright?” the general asks coming up to the couple when he sees them whispering and Richard’s discomfort.

 

“A bit of a memory flash, Sir. Nothing more,” Richard replies quietly, forcing his voice to remain casual. “They can be a bit overwhelming and vivid. I was unprepared and it hit harder than I expected.”

 

“Does this happen often?” he asks obviously concerned, causing the others to turn their attention to their conversation.

 

“Nay. They are becoming more and more rare. Now it seems that when one does occur, it is rather vivid and not usually pleasant.”

 

“Perhaps we should call it a day, Morair, Tywysoges?” Gawain suggests. “We could return another time to do further inspection of these metal beasts.”

 

Richard gives a short nod. “Aye, I think that would be for the best, Gawain. It is closer to sunset and I think I need time to absorb this.”

 

“Would you rather remain here tonight?” the general asks. “We can put you up in the barracks.”

 

“I think I would prefer to sleep in my own bed, but thank you for the offer,” Richard replies as they turn to make their way out of the hangar.

 

“Understood,” General Eagle replies. “I’ve not been in my own bed for nearly a year now. I can understand finding comfort in a familiar setting. I cannot imagine how this has been for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Richard replies sincerely glad to be back in open air once more.

 

The group walks to the gate and Colt steps out ahead of them, then turns to wait. “I’d like t’walk a bit with ya if I may?” 

 

Gawain looks to his rulers, who both nod. “Alright,” he says a bit begrudgingly.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality today,” Merida says as they turn and start their trek back home.

 

****

 

“So ya are havin’ flashes of mem’ry now?” Colt asks as they approach the clearing.

 

Richard stops and turns to him. “Aye. Brief glimpses. And as I said before, none have been pleasant. I could handle a few good memories returning.”

 

“I’m sure. I can’t imagine how I’d be in your place,” Colt replies. “I gotta say though. Until ya saw those machines, you looked really good. Now you look a bit haunted. But I am glad they had t’sense t’getcha outta o’there. I don’t think stayin’ the night woulda done ya no good.”

 

“You think they would have broken the truce?” Gawain asks guardedly.

 

“No. But I think he needs solace and comfort that we can’t give. Get some rest. I hope we meet again soon,” he says and briefly touches Richard’s shoulder closest to him in a show of support. 

 

Gawain tenses, but doesn’t stop the motion when he sees the glance given to the man.

 

“Thank you, Colt, was it?” Richard asks.

 

“Yes,” he replies with a smile. “And I’m just as stubborn as one.”

  
Richard smiles in return. “Somehow I feel you speak true. We shall be in touch. Good day,” he replies and Colt walks them to the far side of the clearing and watches them vanish into the shadows before heading back to camp.


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

Several weeks pass and the three make multiple trips to the compound. This day they are watching as Shinji and Colt attempt to maneuver in two of the suits.

 

“I’m not sure this is working, Pidge,” Shinji calls on the com. “I feel like I’m underwater. It’s extremely hard to move and breathe in here.”

 

“It shouldn’t be hard to breathe, your O2 stats are within acceptable limits,” she replies as she types quickly across a keyboard.

 

“You want to swap places?” he asks grumpily.

 

Colt laughs. “C’mon Raceboy. You’ve been in tighter places. Just pretend you an’ me are racin’.”

 

“Are you still too hot?” Richard asks as he reads over the teen’s shoulder at the various screens before them.

 

“Yeah. But it still feels like I’m drowning when I try and move. Like the limbs are solid lead.”

 

“I’m not sure how else we can change things up,” April mutters frustrated as Colt clumsily gets his machine to move. “At least you’re walking, Colt.”

 

“It ain’t easy, April. I understand your husband’s griping. The movements ain’t fluid enough.”

 

“Fluid…” Merida mutters.

 

“Do what, Love?” Richard asks turning his attention to her from the screens.

 

“They want things to move more like water. Maybe using water would be an asset rather than a hinderance.”

 

“How so?” he asks as Pidge and April turn her direction, suddenly interested in the conversation.

 

“Use water like blood,” she says slowly as she tries to figure out how to explain her thoughts. “It could help keep things cool, and allow movements to be easier. But there would have to be some sort of mimicking of neurological ties between the person in the machine and the computer running the machine.”

 

“So maybe add a water reservoir that continually circulates water through the limbs and wires that read brainwaves through the pilot helmets?” Pidge says aloud. “The reservoir would need to be fortified, so as to not make it an easy target.”

 

“That could work,” April replies absently as she starts scribbling furiously on a tablet, altering schematics. “Okay boys, come on out for now. We can lower the mechas back into the hangar for safekeeping while I try to figure out a few things.”

 

“Roger that,” Shinji replies as he and Colt both eject from the pods.

 

“You were at least able to move better than before,” Richard notes as the two men walk over to where they are standing. 

 

“Yep. But havin’ it cooler inside would sure be nice,” Colt chides as he wipes sweat from his brow.

 

“I think we should break for a few days and let me figure out a couple of things,” April replies. “I’m sure you two could use it.”

 

“I’d sure like one,” Colt replies. 

 

“Yeah, but if I get a break, she’ll absorb herself into this project til it’s right.”

 

“We can have the general mandate breaks,” Colt suggests with a shrug. “I get the feelin’ he’s here for the next several months anyways.”

 

“I can do that,” the general says as he comes up to the two men. “I know how she is.”

 

“I think that Lady Merida may be onto something,” April says as she pointedly ignores the jibes at her. “If we can make the suits function more like an actual body, with the pilot acting as the ‘brain’ maybe it would be easier.”

 

“And using water or a water with coolant additive as it’s ‘blood’ to help keep the mecha cool as a whole, may really be beneficial in more way than one,” Pidge adds as she and April come over to the men. Richard and Merida also joining them as the suits are lowered into a below-ground bunker. “It could make movements more fluid as a whole. Er...no pun intended,” she adds sheepishly.

 

Colt laughs. “Good one Miss Pidge. How long a break ya think ya’ll need?”

 

“A week or so,” she replies as she glances over April’s shoulder as she continues scribbling on her tablet.

 

“Well, I’m gettin’ outta this bunker. I want some fresh air,” Colt says as he turns and heads for the exit.

 

“If you aren't in need of us, we’d like to step out as well,” Richard states quietly.

 

“Sure. Why don’t we all take a break,” the general says in agreement. “We could have a small midday meal.”

 

Shinji nudges April’s arm and she looks up in confusion. “What?”

 

“We’re going out. Come on and eat. It’s well after lunch time. You can bury yourself in work after eating,” he says lightly.

 

“Um, okay,” she replies slowly as she looks around to see everyone else nearly out the door. 

 

Shinji takes her free hand and starts pulling her towards the door. “Come on,” he says as she slowly starts forward.

 

****

 

“Now, today I will show you how to tell which berries are safe to eat,” Merida says as she walks with Robin and the group of children through part of the forest. 

 

“Not all the berries are safe?” a small girl asks.

 

“Nay,” Merida says with a kind smile. “Some berries are not meant for us to eat. They are for the other creatures to eat.”

 

“Oh,” comes the collective reply.

 

“Shall we go see how your garden is faring before breaking off for lunch?” Merida asks.

 

“Yes!” Comes the eager reply causing both Robin and Merida to laugh. 

 

“Alright, come now,” Merida says as she leads the group to a small path just off the clearing, closer to a cropping of rock. The group comes up to a box of soil and several small plants growing out. “See?” They are starting to sprout. Soon the will begin growing faster and within a short time, they will be taller than you!” 

 

Several children go and look over the plants carefully smiling proudly at their accomplishment before falling back into a line. 

 

“After our lunch break, we will work on finding sticks to use as stakes for the plants to grow on as they get taller. Do you wish to eat here, or should we find a bit of shelter?”

 

“Like in a cave?” Jason asks.

 

“Aye, a cave, or at least an recess in the rock.”

 

“Do you really live in a cave, Miss?” another boy asks skeptically.

 

“Aye. We live in a network of caves. It is how we have remained safe for a couple of generations.”

 

“Do you ever go outside?”

 

“I’m outside now, aren’t I?” she replies with amusement.

 

“That’s enough children,” Robin chides. “Lady Merida has been nice enough to spend today with you. Do not make her regret it by asking too many questions.”

 

“Come, we’ll dine in a cave,” Merida says lightly as she leads them down another path closer to the rocks. She stops at the entrance to a small cave and scans the ground before nodding slightly and leading the group inside. She stops briefly as her eyes adjust and she takes a step to the side and finds a recess that triggers a string of lights to slowly come on.

 

The children gasp in awe as the lights come on and they look around at the bare cavern. 

 

“Shall we eat here?” Merida asks.

 

The kids all start talking at once, their voices echoing off the walls. 

 

“Children, please. Let’s whisper,” Robin says with a smile. “Let’s spread our blankets out,then we can start passing out lunch.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” the children reply.

 

Soon all is set up and the children are chatting quietly, eating happily.

 

Robin looks on as they eat, Merida watching them with interest. “I think you made their day bringing them here,” Robin says to Merida.

 

“It allows them to experience something a little different. I hope we can do more activities. Perhaps even have some of our young interact with these children.”

 

“How many children do you have?” Robin asks.

 

“At last count we had two hundred seventy-five.”

 

Robin’s eyes get huge. “Y-you have more than two hundred children?!” 

 

Merida looks confused for a moment before she understands the other woman’s shock and laughs. “Nay, Miss Robin. I personally have no children,” she says grinning. “At least not yet. We as a people have two hundred seventy-five children. I don’t think any woman could survive birthing that many children.”

 

Robin looks relieved and grins sheepishly. “That makes more sense. I should have realized that is what you meant.”

 

“It’s alright. I hope to eventually have children of my own, but for now, I help raise our next generation. We see our children as our hope for a future. So, all adults are tasked with helping ensure all the children are loved, cared for and educated to their best potential.”

 

“Sort of like an old saying on Earth…’It takes a village to raise a child’.”

 

Merida nods, “Aye. Very much our philosophy. I am glad others take such an approach as well.”

 

“So, um...you and Richard. How did you know that you and he should be together?” she asks slowly as she fumbles with how to ask her question.

 

“Honestly?” Merida asks, receiving a nod in reply. “I didn’t realize it at first. We were just friends. I had saved him from the radiation poisoning. So we had spent a lot of time together as he healed. I feel bad that it cost him the majority of his memories, but at least he lives. As part of his recuperation, Gawain had him training with the guards. He showed a natural aptitude for it. He and Gawain became friends, and over time, we became friends. I found myself supping with him more often than not. I could talk to him easily. He never made me feel like I wasn’t as good as anyone else. We could just sit in companionable silence and it was fine.” Her expression then darkens and she continues a bit quieter, “Then I was assaulted. I wanted to die, and he...he talked me into not giving in. Made me realize that I was worth something. That despite what happened, he was willing to be with me. I was hesitant at first, but even after pledging himself to me, he never forced me. He has suffered for taking me as his wife, but now it feels as if it were planned for us to be together. I cannot imagine not waking with him beside me.”

 

Robin smiles. “I am glad it has worked out. I am sorry that even here there are those who take pleasure in harming another.”

 

“It comes with free will, I suppose,” Merida replies as she looks at the children who have finished eating and are starting to get restless. “It looks like we should be heading back,” she says as she gathers her things and stands up.

 

Robin does the same and nods. “Alright children, gather your things. Addy and Seth, you are in charge of the blankets. Everyone else, get your things and fall into line,” she says cheerfully.

 

The children comply and soon they are on their way back to the compound. They have just reached the clearing when a large shadow flies above their head, the sound of an engine revving causes several children to cover their ears.

 

“What in the world?” Robin says as she looks up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

 

“Is that one of your ships?” Merida asks screaming over the sound of the engine.

  
“No. I’ve not seen-” Her voice is cut off by the sound of an explosion.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“Fy Nuw!” Merida swears as her heart stops in fear. “Children, come this way, NOW!” she screams as she starts back towards the cave they vacated, but turns further away from the camp, the children rushing after her, Robin bring in the rear. She leads them along the rocks and into a different cave, this one sloping downward to what appears to be a dead end. Muttering a prayer, she runs her hand alongside the edge of the wall and a rock slides inward. “Miss Robin, do we have all the children?”

 

“Y-Yes. We do,” she says trying to keep the tremble from her voice as several children whimper in fear.

 

“Alright. Stay close to me,” Merida says trying to keep her own fear from her voice. “We are going down where we will be safe.” As she says this the orb in her staff glows, giving them some light to see well enough to go deeper into the caves. Merida makes her way back to Robin and closes the rock, sealing them into the cavern. “We’re heading to my home,” she says trying to portray outward calm. “We will be safe there and I will do what I can to find out what has happened,” she continues as she moves back to the head of the group. “Let’s go.”

 

She leads them in silence, save the whimpers of the frightened children, moving easily through the caves, steadily heading deeper into the ground beneath the mountains. After some time, she sees the first guard. “Tywysoges,” he says dropping to one knee. “I am glad to see you are safe,” he says as he catches sight of the group with her. 

 

“We need to find them someplace safe until we know what has happened. Derrag, does the Offeiriades know anything?”

 

“Nay Tywysoges. She was very concerned for you an’ t’Morair’s welfare. Gawain rushed out after t’explosion. Finn called over t’com and he took off running.” He touches his ear and begins speaking to someone else, “I’ve got the Tywysoges. She appears unharmed. She has a woman an’ children with her. Yes. Understood. I will guard them with my life. See you at temple.” He touches his ear again and looks to Merida. “Tywysoges, I have been tasked with escorting you and our guests to the temple. We are awaiting more word from the human compound.”

 

“Thank you, Derrag,” Merida says her voice shaky from fear.

 

The group walks in silence and Merida leads them into the temple where the children look around in awe, momentarily distracted from their situation. Merida goes to the front, kneeling in prayer in front of the altar, still decorated for the harvest season. 

 

“Tywysoges, I am relieved that you are well,” the Offeiriades says as she kneels beside Merida. “I am awaiting a report as to what has happened.”

 

Merida ceases her prayer and looks to the woman kneeling beside her. “It was a ship,” she says quietly. “Not one that belonged with the humans, according to Miss Robin. We were out checking on their little garden and having lunch on our way back when the ship flew overhead and then the explosion.”

 

“Do you still feel your husband’s song?” the priestess asks.

 

Merida nods. “Not as strong as if he were here. He may be injured, but his life is not in imminent danger. I worry for Finn and the humans. Finn had gone to keep an eye out today. He enjoys watching from a distance.”

 

“Finn is the one who alerted us. I pray the Morair heard his warning as well. Finn was injured and Angus sent some to bring him back. But from the reports I’ve had, he should live.”

 

Merida allows relief to briefly wash over her as she stands and takes a seat on a bench at the front. “How long until we know more?” 

 

“Anytime now. I have some acolytes working on getting some dorms ready to take in survivors. This is what I feared would happen.”

 

“Aye, as did I.”

 

Elin comes in along with some acolytes causing Robin and the children to look in their direction. Elin gives a slight bow, “We can show our guests to their quarters, Tywysoges.”

 

Merida gives a slight nod. “Thank you, Elin,” she replies as she goes over to Robin and touches the woman’s shoulder. “Come, we have a place for you and the children to rest while we await word.”

 

Robin nods and stands up, the children doing the same. “Let’s go. They will give us somewhere to rest for a while.”

 

Elin and Merida lead the group down past Merida’s old quarters towards the dorms for acolytes. Elin opens a door and they all step into a large room. It has a table that could seat up to eight people, several chairs, and a sofa with a small table in front of it. To the right is another door and Elin goes ahead and opens it. “This door had eight beds, and this door here leads to eight more beds. There is a small washroom adjacent to each room. Please try and make yourselves comfortable. We can bring you food here, or you may dine with us in the dining hall afterwhile.”

 

The children cautiously start investigating the rooms, finding the beds are like bunk beds carved into rock with ladders to reach the ones above. Robin watches them as they start exploring before turning to Merida and Elin, “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

 

“I am glad that you and the children were with me and not at the compound when that ship arrived. I pray that not many were hurt...or worse,” Merida replies. “I am going to see if I can find out something. I will be back soon.”

 

Robin nods and Merida and Elin leave the group to explore their quarters. “Derrag, have a guard you trust come and keep an eye on them from here. They are not to go wandering about for now. I shall return after I’ve gathered some information.”

 

“Aye Tywysoges,” Derrag replies as he hits his com. 

 

Merida and Elin head back towards the temple, people rushing about in various directions. They enter the temple and see a cluster of men surrounding a person. She rushes up to the group, her heart racing as others drop to a knee as they realize she has arrived. She stops short when she sees Finn. “Oh, Finn,” she says as she sees his condition. 

 

The Offeiriades continues her work on the young man, not bothering to look up. “He was lucky, Tywysoges. If you think you can stomach it, they need help at the compound. There have been many injured and some casualties.”

 

“I shall go and do what I can, Offeiriades. I assume we can bring the humans here?”

 

“Aye. But take the back tunnels, so that if anyone is followed, we have warning. Just as you did with those children.”

 

Merida nods. “As you say, Offeiriades.,” she replies and turns to leave the temple.

 

“Derrag, you are with her.”

 

“Aye Offeiriades,” he replies and falls into step with Merida.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“So I think we’ve done something like what Merida was trying to explain,” April says as she pulls up some schematics on the large screen in the hangar. “We have added tubing that can act as veins and arteries. One pulls the liquid from the reservoir and one takes it to the reservoir. The liquid is not purely water. It is a mixture of coolant and water with some chemicals that keep the temperature below 5 degrees Celsius. This should help control the temperature. Shinji was brave enough to try it out and we have a headband that is worn on the head, boots that you step into, and gloves for the hands that read the actions of the pilot in real time. So lagging is all but non existent.”

 

“Very good,” Richard replies as he watches the prototype rendering start to move as she goes into her explanation. “I am glad that you didn’t discount her ideas simply because she is not one of you.”

 

“One of us,” April says without thinking.

 

“Nay. One of you. I may have been one of you previously, but I am no longer.”

 

April looks to the man she once knew, searching for any sign of something familiar. He senses her watching him and turns to her. April looks back to the screens, “I’m sorry,” she mumbles quietly. “For all that you’ve been through. I wish I could turn back time and change how that day progressed.”

 

“It hasn’t been all bad,” Richard replies. “I have met some good people here. And I am happy. Meri is a good match for me. We understand one another.”

 

April gives a slight nod. “I’ve seen the two of  you interact. She cares for you, that much is obvious. And the way you look at her… It’s not a look I see between many couples any more.”

 

“So many base their relationship in the physical aspects. But they should be based on so much more,” Richard says quietly. “She has seen me at my worst. Most would have given up on me in the condition I was in. Instead she gave of herself and her time to heal me.”

 

“How did she heal you?” April asks turning to look at him again.

 

He is quiet for sometime as he tries to think of a way to put into words what transpired. April has turned back to the screens and begun running simulations once more deciding he won’t answer when he begins his reply, “She shared her lifeforce, her energy,” he says slowly.

 

April stops the simulations and turns to him again.

 

“She took my blood and used her energy to purify it before returning it to my body,” he says quietly. “She, the Offeiriades, and Gawain all tended to the outward wounds with ointments and salves. She and Gawain came up with the replacement limbs, I think. I was pretty out of it at that time, so I can’t tell you more than that. I know they rarely left me alone for more than a few minutes, doing all they could to help me survive. I owe them my life.”

 

“They actually created the limbs?” April asks.

 

Richard nods. “Aye. I have vague memories of them discussing ways to make them work. I don’t remember the actual procedure. And it took a few cycles for me to even be able to grasp anything without my hand shaking. And walking,” he chuckles, “walking was quite a comedy of errors.”

 

“I’m sure it was difficult to relearn,” April states with a smile. “But you seem to move rather gracefully now.”

 

“Thank you. And thank you for not pushing the examinations that I’m sure you’re dying to do.”

 

“We promised we wouldn’t. But I appreciate you attempting to explain things. I don’t want to lose you...again.”

 

“The others should be here soon. Then we can see how they do in action, not just theory,” Richard replies unsure of what else to say.

 

“I’m telling ya, I think I can take ya easy, Raceboy,” Colt says as he and Shinji enter the hangar, followed by Pidge, Hunk and General Eagle.

 

“Yeah?” Shinji retorts. “Let’s see just how well you do. Whoever does better has to do double shifts for a week.”

 

“Ya got a deal,” Colt says confidently as Pidge shakes her head.

 

“Alright, alright you two. Go get into the suits,” April says obviously amused at their antics.

 

“Is Meri still with the children?” Richard asks the general as Colt and Shinji get into the mecha suits.

 

“Yes. She and Robin took the children on a picnic and to see how their garden is faring. They should return in about an hour or so.”

 

Richard nods and turns his attention to the floor below where the two friends are turning on their suits.

 

April hits a couple of buttons and a large door slides open below them, permitting the two suits to leave the hangar. 

 

Those watching turn and head outside, just as the suits crest a hill, both moving far better than the previous attempts.

 

April grabs a tablet and follows the others outside, scanning the screen for any signs of trouble. “So far this looks very promising. How does it feel?”

 

“Much better than last time,” Shinji replies. “It’s like the suit is an extension of me. 

 

“Yep. That’s bout how it feels for me too,” Colt adds. “And it ain’t nearly as hot. I think this water thing is workin’.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” April replies. “Why don’t you try going at each other. See if you can react to an attack.”

 

“Alright!” Colt whoops as he rushes towards Shinji. The two hit and both fall and roll several yards before Colt has Shinji pinned down.

 

“Come on, Cowboy. Give me a chance here.”

 

Colt laughs as he slowly manages to get the suit upright again. “Aw, you’re no fun.”

 

“Cute. Really cute.”

 

Alarms start blaring and the two start looking around. “What the?” Colt says.

 

“In the hangar! Now!” April calls as the two rush towards the hangar. 

 

Soldiers and civilians are rushing to the hangar and mess hall when suddenly there’s a large explosion.

 

Colt and Shinji are tossed into the side of the hangar. The others thrown to the ground just inside entrance. April, Hunk, and the general are thrown against the railing. 

 

Richard hits the ground near them with a thud. Getting his bearings, he crawls to the entrance to see most of the camp in flames. He manages to override the doors and close them. “Bloody Hell,” he swears under his breath. “What hit us?” he asks as Pidge makes to sit up. April, Hunk and the general still not moving.

 

Pidge scrambles up and starts hitting buttons. “Shit,” She mutters. “Not a ship like I’ve ever seen.” She says as it fires another shot, causing the ground to shake. She starts pulling up vids and sees utter destruction, several bodies are strewn throughout the grounds, most buildings are in charred heaps. “It’s like it was waiting for us to show the suits.”

 

“Aye. Indeed it seems that way,” Richard replies as he starts scanning the screens. “Look, the children,” he says as it shows them entering a cave, all looking frightened. He releases a sigh of relief. “Thank the Maker. Meri is taking them below ground. They are safer there.”

 

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do. We can’t exactly stay here.”

 

Hunk starts stirring, placing his hand where the indention of part of the railing is on his head. “Ow.” he mumbles. “What the Hell happened?” he asks as April starts coming around. 

 

“Hey! Are ya’ll alright?” Colt calls from below.

 

“Yeah. The ship seems to have vanished too,” Pidge calls back. “Several injured here,” she adds as she looks at the various people strewn about.

 

“Got a few dead down here. I think they were blown down here in the first blast.”

 

“We have some here too. And a lot outside.” 

 

“What about the kids?”

 

“Meri took them below. They are safer than we are currently,” Richard replies. “Robin was with them.”

 

Colt looks relieved. “Good. That’s a few less people to worry about.”

 

“Aye,” Richard replies as he starts assessing victims. The first two he comes to have died, the third is breathing, but barely. He mutters a prayer for the dead and then closes his eye and places his hands on the third victim chest. Thinking back to how Merida shared her energy to help him, he focuses his energy on trying to help the man before him. Soon his hands feel warm and he says a prayer to spare the life of the injured man under his breath.

 

Pidge goes to say something to him when she sees him and stops, watching in awe as he emits a glow and the person he’s tending also glows slightly. 

 

After a minute, Richard opens his eyes and studies the man before him. His breathing is more steady and his pulse is strong and regular. He turns to call for someone and sees Pidge watching him, obviously awestruck. “He needs medical attention, but I think he’ll live,” he says bringing the teen back to the current situation. 

 

Pidge blinks several times then nods. “Yes sir,” she stammers. “But I don’t know where we can put them. Most of the base has been destroyed.”

 

Richard touches his left ear and speaks, “Gawain? Finn? Angus? Can anyone hear me?” He is met with a long silence. “Bloody Hell. Our coms are down.”

 

“As are ours,” April says as she limps over. She bruised and has a gash on her head and is walking unsteadily.

 

“You need to sit down,” Richard says as he assess her condition. Standing up, he goes to her and guides her close to where his other patient is and has her sit. He kneels down beside her and looks her over. “That gash will need stitches, but will heal.” He takes one of her hands and closes his eyes in concentration. She goes to pull away when she feels her hand warm and tingle, but he holds fast. Soon her headache has eased and she relaxes. He releases her hand and openes his eyes before standing back up and turning to Pidge. So many here are gone. Several have wounds that shouldn't’ be fatal, but we need to get the survivors below ground. We have far more skilled healers that could do more than I ever could.”

 

Colt makes his way up just as Richard says something about taking people below. “How we gonna move all these people? For all we know, who or whatever attacked is waitin’ for us to show ourselves.”

 

“That is true. But we can’t exactly stay here,” Richard replies simply. “This place is built into the side of the cliff. Perhaps there is a tunnel that we can access to get us below?” he suggests. If you can get a couple of people to start moving the injured to the bunker area, at least they’d be away from this door and a little more protected. Then myself and one other person can attempt to search for an access tunnel. I know they are all over these mountains. Gawain has shown me what to look for. They are not obvious.”

 

Colt nods. “I’ll help ya look. Let me get some men on movin people down to the floor. Maybe against the area below, so we’re harder to spot should someone breach the door.”

 

“Leave the bodies,” he says quietly. “If they only see bodies strewn about, perhaps they won’t venture further in.”

 

“Got it,” Colt replies grimly before turning to put people to work. 

 

Richard makes his way down to the bunker floor and starts for a darkened corner but stops when he hears a commotion above. Rushing back up, he pulls his sword from thin air and has it ready just as the doors open. 

 

“Morair!” Gawain exclaims with relief. “Thank the Maker you’re alright.”

 

Richard releases his sword and it vanishes as quickly as it appeared. “Aye. Many were not so lucky. Meri is safe?” he asks.

 

“Aye. She and the woman and children are safe,” Gawain replies. “I have a group tunneling to the dining building to get the injured out. We have dorms set up below.”

 

“And how are we to get out?” Richard asks as he looks to see most are now below, no longer on the entry level balcony.

 

“There should be an access tunnel down there some place. They built this place over an old temple.”

 

Richard shakes his head. “I thought so. I was heading to search for an access when you came in.”

 

Gawain nods. “Did you hear Finn’s warning?”

 

“Nay. I think the coms went out just before the strike happened,” Richard replies as the two men head down to where Colt is waiting.

 

“We’ve got most of the injured moved down here now,” he says as the two  men approach.

 

“Good. Gawain says there is an access here and that there are others tunneling to get the survivors out of the dining area. After we have everyone moved, we can return and search for any other survivors.”

 

“Alright. Just tell me what ya need me t’do.”

 

“Guard these survivors. We’ll come an’ getcha when we get the access open,” Gawain replies.

 

Colt nods and the two men head to the darkened area once more.

 

“You’ve used some energy to heal?” Gawain asks quietly as they turn a bend.

 

Richard stops and looks at the other man. “How? How did you know?” he manages to ask.

 

Gawain chuckles. “You’re song is slower than its been. That signifies use of your healing ability. You truly are one of us, Morair. How many did you help?”

 

“Just a couple. One man would have died had I not at least attempted. I did what I recalled you and Meri doing to help me. It seemed to work. I then did the same to April. She’s got a bad concussion and some other internal injuries, but nothing that can’t be treated. I am tired now since doing it.”

 

“That will improve as you practice. And judgin’ from the number o’injured, you’ll have the chance to practice a bit,” Gawain replies as they reach a dead end and he starts feeling for a divot in the rock. He finds it and a click is heard before the rock slowly slides to the side, causing pebbles and dirt to rain down on their heads. “You stay here. I’ll lead them here. Just inside there should be a slightly raised button. Touch it an’ some lights should come on,” he says as he turns to start the procession of wounded. 

 

Richard finds the button and soon a string of dim lights gradually turns on, allowing a person to find their way. Colt and Shinji appear, holding the unconscious general between them. Keep going until you find a guard. I’m sure they’re monitoring these tunnels awaiting wounded. Do exactly as they say,” Richard instructs. The two nod and April and Pidge come up after him, April still looking a bit out of it. “Follow them, We’ll be along as soon as we can.”

 

“Roger that,” Pidge replies. “Please make sure Hunk is okay. He seemed out of it.”

 

“I’ll make sure he comes. See you soon.”

  
Pidge nods and heads into the tunnel, while Richard keeps guiding the wounded and giving instructions.


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****
> 
> For those of you who have stuck with me and this story, thank you. This past week has been...Hell. So, here is the next chapter, albeit a little late. I hope you enjoy this story.

“Offeiriades, Tywysoges, they are starting to bring survivors through the tunnels,” Rowan states as he kneels before the two women. “The Morair is with them,” he adds.

 

“Thank you, Rowan,” Merida replies. “Would you take me to where the wounded are coming in. I’d like to see if I can be of assistance.”

 

“I shall head to prepare a triage area for those they are bringing,” The Offeiriades states. “I’m sure you wish to see to  your husband,” she says to Merida with a smile. 

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. I sense he is weak. Be it from injury or what I can't say.”

 

“Very well. We may all be needed, so the two of you should go to the springs for a time if he is able. It should rejuvenate you both. We will have to decide how to proceed once everyone is safe.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Merida replies with a small bow as Rowan rises and the two head off.

 

****

 

“This way!” Derrag calls to the people funneling through the tunnels. Many look nervous. Several are covered in blood. He leads them to another tunnel that opens into a large cavern. “If ya are injured to t’point o’needin’ treatment, go to t’left. If ya ain’t hurt much or at all head to t’right.” he says pointing first one way, then the other. “If ya t’aint sure, have a seat ag’nst t’wall an’ we’ll get someone t’check ya as soon as we can.”

 

The people start breaking off, several heading to the left, about a third go to the right.

 

Colt and Shinji take the General to the left and as they enter the next room are met by Elin.

 

“How long has he been unconscious?” she asks as she leads them to a cot where the two men gently lay him out.

 

“Since right after the attack. I’ve no clue how long it’s been,” Colt replies.

 

Elin waves to an acolyte who comes over with a rag and salves and starts inspecting the general. A couple others soon come and they begin placing hands over him, all of them glowing softly.

 

Shinji turns to find April, satisfied that her father is in good hands. 

 

Colt watches, curious how they are working.

 

Elin cautiously places a hand on the cowboy’s shoulder. “Your wife and son are safe and unharmed. Would you like me to take you to them after I finish sorting through these injured?” she says as she starts directing injured to various cots, acolytes arriving to tend to them as they lay down.

 

“That would be good,” he replies. “I could go myself if it ain’t far. I know you’re busy.”

 

“You should get looked at as well. You’ve a cut on th’ back of your head.” she says as she starts examining his cut.

 

Colt reaches with his hand to feel the cut and feels the warm stickiness of blood. “No wonder I got a headache,” he mutters. “Do ya think it needs stitchin’?” he asks.

 

“Let’s go sit ya down, so I can look at ye proper,” Elin replies as she leads him to a vacant cot.

 

Colt sits on the edge of the cot and Elin takes a wet rag from a bowl that has been placed on small stones in between cots. Using the rag to cleanse the area she moves hair aside to better inspect his wound. “Aye, you need stitches. It is just deep enough that it needs it, so after this heals, ye should be alright. But ye best take care and keep it clean,” she says as she leaves him momentarily to get supplies. She comes back a minute later and sprays something cold enough he flinches from the sensation. “Now, I need you to hold still. I put something to numb ye a bit, so this shouldn’t hurt too badly,” she says as she starts stitching his cut. Soon she’s done and she takes her supplies back to a central table, so others can use them if needed. She looks around to see everyone is being tended to, so she returns to Colt and nods. “Come, I’ll take ye to your family.”

 

Colt stands and Elin leads him to an adjacent hallway taking him to the far end where there are guards waiting at a door. They nod to Elin, who smiles at the men before leading Colt inside. 

 

“Are we prisoners here?” he asks quietly as they enter a small alcove.

 

“Nay. You are guests. But these caverns are easy to get lost in, so until we know where you will be staying, best to keep ev’ry one contained. If you wish to go someplace, let a guard know and they will call an escort.”

 

Colt nods and the two enter the large open common area of the dormitory.

 

“Colt!” Robin cries as she rushes over and embraces him. “Thank God you’re alright,” she mutters as she buries her face against his chest.

 

He wraps his arms around her, his shoulders sagging with relief. “I’m glad ya’ll weren’t there,” he says quietly.

 

“Lady Merida saw the ship and turned us away, leading us to a cave just before the blast.”

 

“I’m glad she did.”

 

“They have been very gracious.”

 

“I need to be getting back, sir,” Elin says quietly.

 

Colt releases Robin and turns to the other woman. “Thank you. Let me know if ya need any assistance. I’ll be happy t’help.”

 

Elin smiles. “I’ll let you know,” she replies. “If you have need anything, let the guards know,” she adds before turning and heading out.

 

****

 

Rowan leads Merida past the incoming people, many that are injured. She starts making mental notes of the types of injuries she senses as they pass person after person, seemingly none are unscaythed. “Tywysoges, the Morair shouldn’t be much farther ahead.”

 

“Thank you, Rowan,” She replies as they continue to push in the opposite direction of the crowd. She sees him before he spots her. He is bringing up the rear of the line where Gawain has met up with him and the two are in deep conversation.

 

Sensing her presence, he stops talking and turns her direction, a look of relief on his face. “I’m glad to see that you are well, Love,” he says as she closes the distance between them and they embrace. He flinches as she hugs him tightly and she immediately releases him.

 

“You’re hurt?” she asks as she looks him over.

 

“Just sore. I’ve been in far worse condition,” he says lightly.

 

“The Offeiriades says we should go to the springs to rejuvenate. That we may be needed in the coming days to help tend the wounded.”

 

“Aye, I figured as much,” he replies quietly.

 

“I’m glad ya saved the children, Tywysoges. That  you are ready to act in times of need,” Gawain says by way of greeting.

 

“Thank you for the compliment, brother. I am relieved that you seem to be in good shape and spirits.”

 

Gawain laughs. “Aye. If somethin’ had happened t’me, Elin would have stalked me to the afterlife to bring me back.”

 

Merida and Richard both laugh.

 

“Let’s get th’two o’you to the springs. I’ll then go check on Elin. I’ll have someone bring ya some dinner to your quarters.

 

“Very good,” Richard says quietly, unable to mask his fatigue.

 

Both Merida and Gawain cast him a concerned glance. 

 

“I’ll go on ahead an’ make sure t’springs are clear,” Gawain says.

 

Merida gives him a nod and he heads off leaving the couple alone to walk at a leisurely pace.

 

“Your injuries make you tired?” Merida asks quietly.

 

“Nay, Love. I think when I gave energy to a man that would have died and to Ms. April I may have overdone it. As I’ve not done anything like it before,” he replies as the walk.

 

They turn down a tunnel heading away from the chaos of the triage area towards their quarters.

 

“You were able to save the man?” she asks with interest.

 

“Aye. He needs time to recover, but he will live.”

  
“Good. I’m glad you were able to help him,” she replies as they enter their quarters. They both grab towels and are soon on their way to the springs.


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

The General awakens to unfamiliar surroundings. He realizes he’s in a cot, and feels the I.V. pumping him full of something, though he’s unsure what. His mind is reeling as he tries to make sense of where he is. It appears to be a medical ward, as he sees blankets on posts draped between what he believes to be other beds. He shifts slightly and sees his daughter asleep in a chair, her chin down to her chest, hair covering her face. He goes to speak when she senses his movement and looks up, worry and fatigue on her small face.

 

“Daddy?” she asks quietly, her voice cracking with emotion. She stands up and comes to the side of his bed. “We’ve been so worried,” she says as she blinks away tears. Others hear her speaking and enter the makeshift room.

 

“Glad to see you’ve decided to remain on this side of the veil,” The Offeiriades says by way of greeting. “You gave your daughter and friends quite a scare.”

 

He looks at confusion to the unfamiliar woman. “Where?” he manages weakly.

 

“You are still on Lachäwr. You are underground,” the priestess replies simply. “We’ve been gradually able to wean you from the pain potions and you’ve finally awakened.”

 

“How long?” he whispers as April hands him a cup of cold liquid. He slowly takes a sip. The liquid seems similar to water, but has a fruity taste to it, but he swallows it grateful to wet his dry throat.

 

“It’s been...a long while. I’m not sure honestly.”

 

“Nearly a full cycle,” the priestess replies.

 

Pidge and Shinji enter the small space, the blanket shoved aside to make room for them. Hunk hangs back in the hallway. “Near as I can tell, a cycle is about a month,” Pidge states as they stand to the far side of the bed.

 

The general looks shocked, but gives a slight nod. “How many did we lose?” he finally asks after a long silence while the priestess gives him a brief examination.

 

“Too many,” Shinji replies quietly. “We number close to seventy now.”

 

“The children?” he asks, dread in his tone.

 

“All safe,” the priestess replies. “Our Tywysoges and Ms. Wilcox guided them safely here when they saw an unfamiliar ship. A couple of abrasions, nothing more. Some lost one or both parents however,” she adds somberly.

 

“I see,” he replies. 

 

“We have gone back and retrieved anything we could, including some of our communications equipment and the bulk of our prototypes. Whatever attacked, was after those. It’s like they KNEW they were here,” Shinji states. “I don’t think these people are the only ones on this world, Sir.”

 

The general looks fatigued and he releases a heavy sigh, allowing himself to sink back into his pillows once more.

 

“I think we should let him rest,” the priestess says kindly. “The lot of you should do the same. Go and grab a bite, then get some rest. If there are any changes, I will let you know. The rest of our discussions will keep, for now. But you Lass,” she says looking pointedly at April, “need to sleep in a regular bed. Go with your mate, indicating Shinji, and rest. Your father is safe here.”

 

April blushes and looks down, but nods. “I will, thank you for your kindness.”

 

The priestess nods and the four friends turn to head out, April hanging back to give her father one last look. He nods slightly and she turns and reluctantly follows the others.

 

****

 

“So, the Offeiriades finally coaxed you out of brooding?” Colt asks as April, Shinji, Pidge and HUnk all sit down at the table with him and his family.

 

“Funny, Colt,” she grumbles. “Daddy woke up today,” she replies as she takes a bite of her stew.

 

Colt grins as he takes a big chunk out of his bread, chewing it slowly. “Glad t’hear it. How did he seem?”

 

“Tired,” she replies between bites. “I think he was sorry for asking for so much information though. He wiped out pretty quickly.”

 

“It’s been a month, April. Of course he’s gonna wipe out quickly. Takes some time t’build back up strength,” Colt replies. “You look like you could use a month’s worth of sleep yourself.”

 

Shinji nearly spits out his drink in an attempt not to choke from laughing.

 

“Thanks, Cowboy. At least you’re not telling me I look good,” April replies dryly.

 

Colt laughs. “Well, I hope you’ll take my advice and sleep in a bed rather than a blasted chair. I’m sure Shinji’s been lonely at night,” he adds with a wink.

 

Shinji looks amused and April blushes deep red. 

 

Hunk and Pidge both focus on their food, neither one ready to engage in the current conversation.

 

“That’s enough, Colt,” Robin admonishes, though there is amusement in her tone. “Let April rest and eat. I know she’s been worried. We all have.”

 

“Sorry,” Colt mumbles.

 

“It’s fine,” April replies. “I know you’re only teasing me.”

 

The room goes gradually quiet causing the group to look up. It is then they see Richard and Merida making their way towards their table.

 

“May we dine with you?” Richard asks as the group all stand in greeting.

 

“Sure,” Colt replies as Shinji and April scoot a little closer to Pidge and Hunk to make room. The couple take their seats and look to the others at the table, and other conversations slowly pick up once more throughout the room. “I see you’ve finally left your father’s side,” he says to April.

 

She nods slightly. “He woke up today,” she replies.

 

“That’s good news. It’s been nearly a full cycle,” he replies.

 

“Was he coherent?” Merida asks.

 

“Yes. But he tired out quickly.”

 

“That’s not unexpected. We had to keep him sedated for so long so he could heal. He will become stronger everyday,” Merida replies. “Give him a week and he might could move to regular quarters, provided someone stays with him.” 

 

“The quarters you gave us has a second bedroom. We could do that,” Shinji states.

 

“We’re not in the dorms?” April asks.

 

Shinji laughs. “No. Haven’t been since the first week. Most of us have actual quarters. We still have a few sleeping in a dorm, but that was their choice.”

 

“See why you needed to walk around on occasion?” Colt adds smirking.

 

April stares at the group, all looking a bit amused at her reaction. “Okay, I get it. I should not have holed myself up in that medical ward. Sorry,” she says defensively.

 

“Ms. April,” Richard starts calmly, “I understand why you remained at your father’s side. I don’t think anyone meant ill of you for it. You look as if you could do with some rest.”

 

April gives a slight nod as she finishes her stew.

 

Shinji takes her dishes as well as his own and stands up. “Come on, let’s go get you some rest,” he says gently.

 

April stands and nods a good-bye to the group before following Shinji to place their dishes in a wash-bin and then on to their quarters.

 

“She looked worse than I feared,” Colt mutters after the couple leaves.

 

“Aye. She needs a few days of solid rest. As do all of you,” Richard states looking to the group before him.

 

Hunk stifles a yawn, and Pidge giggles. “Just HAD to prove him right, huh?”

 

Hunk grins sheepishly. “Sorry. Power of suggestion, I guess,” he replies as he eats a second roll using it to mop up broth from his bowl.

 

“All of you have worked hard salvaging what you could of your compound. I think a few days reprieve is needed. Then perhaps we can start setting up something here for the lot of you, since I don’t think it’s safe to attempt to leave in the near future.”

 

“You’re willing to permit us to live here? As in long term?” Pidge asks stunned.

 

Richard gives her a short, firm nod. “Aye. We have discussed it. It makes the most sense. Whatever that ship was you said it was unfamiliar to you?” The others all nod. “So I don’t see where you are the immediate threat. Perhaps if we can merge your communications with ours, we can get into contact with your people to let them know you are mostly still alive and well.”

 

“Yeah, if they have discovered that our outpost was all but decimated and aren’t able to reach us…” Pidge mutters. “I can only image how the King and Queen would take such news. Or anyone from your command,” she adds.

 

Colt nods. “Yeah. I can only image what people must think if they’ve come by or tried to call over the coms.”

 

“Well, now that we have anything salvageable, let’s make the priority to set up some sort of secure link to one or both of your sets of superiors,” Richard states. “We will then go day by day and do what we can to coexist here peacefully for the long term, if need be.”

 

Hunk relaxes, glad to know that things although dire, could be much worse. 

 

Robin scoops up Jason, who has drifted to sleep in her lap and stands, resting his head on her shoulder. “I’m going to take him to bed. See you later,” she says quietly. 

 

Several mumble replies and she heads off, leaving the group in silence as they eat.

 

“What do you think Shinji meant when he said that obviously there are others here besides you?” Pidge asks breaking the silence that has fallen.

 

Richard looks over, curiosity on his face. “When did he say that?” he asks.

 

“Earlier,” she replies. “To the general.”

 

“So far as I know, our kind and yours are the only ones here,” Merida replies. “The ship that fired upon your compound was not like anything I’ve seen before.”

 

“You said there are other towns?” Pidge asks. 

 

Merida nods. “Aye. We are the largest populace, so I suppose we are the- head town?” she stumbles trying to find the correct word.

 

“Capital,” Pidge replies with a smile. “We would consider this place a capital.”

 

Merida smiles. “Thank you. So we call this world Lachäwr. This place above ground was once called Ayrshire. I suppose it would be considered the capital of Lachäwr. And to my knowledge, no other towns have ships that can go off-world. Nor would they have that type of weapons.”

 

“Do the other towns have names?” Pidge asks. “It would have to get confusing to just lump all of you under the one name if you’re so sparse wouldn’t it?”

 

“We have Doolin to our north. Humber, which includes the Rossaveal Isles to the south. Dunumshire to the East and Somerset to our west.” She replies. “We are rather spread out, but when we were forced to move below-ground, it seemed safer to spread out.”

 

“So that if one pocket was captured, it would be easier to hide others,” Pidge finishes for her.

 

“Aye,” Merida replies. “We rarely have need to interact. Although given the attack on your compound, I’m actually surprised no one has come to investigate. They knew we had permitted humans to live on the surface. Several were against it, but once they learned of Richard’s arrival, they ceased their more vocal objections.”

 

“So not everyone is happy we’re here. Especially now,” Pidge states.

  
  


“They will not go against the Offeiriades wishes. She is the most powerful priestess in known history.”

 

“Good to know, I think,” Pidge replies. 

 

“You neglected to add that when you succeed me, you shall be even more powerful than I, Tywysoges,” the Offeiriades says as she approaches the group.

 

The few still in the dining hall have all dropped to one knee, the group she’s addressing all go to follow suit when she waves them off. “Please, just sit,” she says as she takes a seat at the table, the others returning to their seats as she sits down. “I have made contact with Humber and Doolin. Both have stated that they are willing to help in any way they can. Dunumshire has stated that we are on our own if we decide to help the humans fight. But they have offered to house any of our citizens that wish to leave here due to the human’s presence.”

 

“Any word from Somerset?” Merida asks.

 

“Nay. But they tend to keep to themselves save our High Holy Days.”

 

“High Holy Days?” Pidge asks.

 

“Beltane, Yule, Ostara and Samhain,” the Offeiriades replies. “Occasionally some come for Lammas, but those four are considered our High Holy Days. All of the other towns send a representative of their populace to participate in our festivals on those days. Some even decide to stay or leave, if love is found. We have had some leave us when they found their lifemate. But many times, those that come choose to remain. This helps our numbers, and helps prevent inbreeding to mingle our towns on occasion.” 

 

“I see.”

 

“So what do you do on these High Holy Days?” Hunk asks.

 

“We have a prayer service and a time of fellowship where we all celebrate together. Weddings and funerals are a town affair. We have feasting, drinking, dancing, and singing for most events. Some do on occasion tend to be a bit...more heavy with their drinking, but in most cases everyone behaves.”

 

“So crime isn’t an issue here?” Hunk states.

 

“Nay,” Merida replies. “It is a rare occurrence here. Our punishments are harsh for those that break our laws, so that serves as a deterrent.”

 

“That’s good. Please let us know if one of us do something wrong. We will try and do what is proper here,” Hunk replies.

 

“We shall,” the priestess replies. “We would most likely give the person a warning, to inform them of an infraction the first time, unless the offense is something drastic, such as theft, assault or murder.”

 

“I don’t think anyone of our crew would do something like that,” Hunk says.

 

“When is your next Holiday?” Pidge asks trying to change the direction of the conversation.

 

“Our next festival is Samhain. Just a week from today,” Merida says. “I hope your people will join us.”

 

“Samhain?” she repeats. “What is that?”

 

“It is our harvest festival. It is also our day to remember our dead and those who have crossed the veil in the past circle. We light a candle for each person who has crossed over, and use those candles to light incense for our temple and bonfire in our commons area. We then can take any negative thoughts or feelings, and toss something into the fire to represent letting go of it and moving forward. The children dress up in masks and beg for treats of fruit and candy. It’s a solemn ceremony in temple as we remember the dead, then becomes a celebration of life after the bonfire is lit.”

 

“I look forward to being there,” Pidge says with a smile. “I have a couple candles I’d like to light, if I am permitted.”

 

“Of course you are welcome. All of you are,” the priestess replies. “We will gladly honour your dead alongside our own. You are considered temporary citizens here for now, until we can figure out who attacked and how to stop them.”

 

“I am glad that ya’ll have been so gracious to us,” Colt says. “Ya could’ve left us all to die. Ya risked your own skins to help us save as many of our people as we could. We owe you.”

 

“I see it as fulfilling our part of our treaty,” Merida replies. “As healers, we could not in good conscience not help someone in need.”

 

Colt gives a short nod. “How soon til we can start workin’ on attemptin’ to contact our people off world?”

  
“We can start on the morrow,” Richard replies. “I think all of you should rest tonight. We all should,” he adds. “Meet here for the morning meal, then we shall see where best to try and work on a com-room.” Everyone has finished their meals and gives him a small nod of affirmation. “So it’s settled. See everyone in the morning,” he says as he stands and gathers his dishes. The others all do likewise and the groups disperse for the evening.


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

It is late afternoon when the group plops down at a vacant table, lunch in hand. All looking tired and flustered.

 

“I just can’t figure why it can’t connect!” Hunk says exasperated.

 

“It’s almost like the satellite is gone,” Pidge adds, sounding equally flustered.

 

“Aye, such was my thought. Do you think that whatever attacked your compound could have disabled or destroyed your satellite?” Richard asks.

 

“I suppose that’s possible. But I’m not sure it’s safe to go up and look,” Pidge replies.

 

“I could go up,” Colt says. “We saved my vehicle and Shinji’s. No one messed with me the last time I went to orbit. Maybe if I get into space, I could send a message.”

 

“And maybe you’d be attacked for trying to send a message,” Shinji replies. “Given the kind of firepower that ship used, I’m not sure it’s safe to attempt going off-world.”

 

“We need to try and make this work,” April agrees. “Using what we have currently.”

 

“Didn’t ya’ll find a way into our databases?” Colt asks looking to Richard and Merida. “Back when you were trying to figure out who he was.”

 

“I did,” the Offeiriades replies, causing the group to look towards her as she approaches. 

 

“So maybe we could find a way to get a message through the same way,” Colt states.

 

“I pinged off your signal. It is why your superiors thought it was you.”

 

“So you have no other way to monitor communications?” April asks, a  hint of disappointment in her voice.

 

“Let me think on this. Perhaps instead of using your signals, we can try something else. I did some research in some databases before you arrived, so there is a chance that we can do something similar to send a message. But it took days to go through and then more time to get a response.”

 

“Slow goin’ is still better than no-goin’,” Colt replies.

 

“Indeed. Let me see if I can get my terminal working and I’ll meet you here after our evening meal. Maybe we can attempt to send something before heading to bed,” the priestess replies before turning and leaving the dining area.

 

“So, how’s your father today, April?” Richard asks.

 

April looks towards him. “He is improving. They have released him to our quarters now. He’s still weak and has trouble walking from some damage to his brain.”

 

“That could improve over time,” Richard replies. “He should do exercises to work on retraining the muscles. I would be happy to work with him. I’ve got a bit of experience with having to relearn to use my legs,” he adds lightly.

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” April asks. 

 

Richard shakes his head. “When would you want me to start?”

 

“As soon as possible. He seems depressed. He doesn’t like having to depend on us for help. He refuses to come eat here because of using a wheelchair.”

 

“I’ll go and talk to him,” Richard says quietly. 

 

“Perhaps you could take him to the springs?” Merida suggests.

 

Richard looks to her and slowly nods. “It might help having him in the water. I’ll see if I can convince him.”

 

“Call Gawain or Finn to have them clear the springs if you do. Perhaps having it to yourselves would make it more appealing to him,” Merida replies.

 

“Aye. I will, Love.” She gives him a small smile as he heads off to speak to the general.

 

****

 

“Enter,” comes the reply from within.

 

Richard opens the door and steps into the quarters. Looking around, he sees the general sitting on a couch to the left side of the room. “Good afternoon, Sir,” he says by way of greeting as he takes a seat in a chair across from him.

 

“I didn’t think you would come to see me,” the general says quietly.

 

“I hear you’re having a bit of trouble with your leg.”

 

“It makes it hard to walk. I tend to stumble if I try and walk unaided. So I don’t see the point of being amongst the others. I’m a burden.”

 

Richard laughs. “Sir, those that you feel see you as a burden do not see you as such. They would die for you. A loyalty that is rare among your kind.”

 

“You were once ‘our kind’,” the general replies.

 

“Aye sir, I was. I still am to some extent,” Richard replies. “But I am also different. When I awoke for the first time after I fell here. The first person I saw was Merida. I thought I had died and awoke in a place between Heaven and Hell. The pain…” he says before lapsing into silence.

 

The general starts to speak, but stops himself several times.

 

“The pain was so bad I really did believe that I had been condemned to Hell,” he continues slowly. “Then she realized I was conscious and nearly dropped me. She was changing bandages from my burns. She then spoke and it was then I realized that I was living. I spent many weeks unable to do much for myself. She and Gawain had to feed and bathe me. All while trying to help me learn to use my new arm and leg, as well as the ones that I hadn’t lost. I could speak. My mind seemed mostly intact, save the amnesia. But doing simple tasks like holding a cup, hitting the head, walking...I had to be assisted for weeks.”

 

“You seem to do well enough.”

 

“I have bad days still, even now. But Meri has seen me at my worst, and still despite everything has chosen me as her lifemate.”

 

“Something else bonds you two. I see it in how you interact. I can’t put my finger on it, but something else happened.”

 

“We are blood bound, sir. She gave a blood oath to me, just as I did to her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what, sir?”

 

“Why so soon?”

 

“It’s been your equivalent to several years, sir. I don’t consider that soon.”

 

“But why would you give a blood oath to a woman of an entirely different species from your own?”

 

Richard closes his eyes and sighs, turning his head to the ceiling briefly as he ponders his reply. Finally he looks to the man across from him once more. “Because it felt right. I am comfortable around her. The feelings I had for her were platonic at first. It slowly changed. When exactly my feelings became more, I’m not sure, but when she nearly died, I could no longer deny what I felt.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She was beaten and raped,” he says in a tone that the general can barely hear. 

 

“Who?”

 

“Someone who has been judged. His name is never to be spoken again.”

 

“How? How did he get past you? I assume she was in your company.”

 

“She had been. We were at our Beltane festival. We had been drinking, but because your people were here, I felt someone should do a perimeter patrol. So, we agreed to meet up after I did a quick run. I left, but was delayed when the boy Jason was attacked. When I returned, she was no longer at the festival. It was late, so I assumed she had retired and I went to change for bed. I had this feeling that kept nagging me, so I decided to go and apologize for taking so long. I went past the waterfall, on my way to her quarters and decided that perhaps she went to await my return there, as it was her favourite spot. When I got close to the area she tended to be, I saw blood and a bit of fabric that looked to be from her dress. The bad feeling increased and I started checking the entire area. When I found her she was in a fetal position, sobbing and bleeding. When I finally saw her face…” he lapses into silence when his voice breaks with emotion.

 

“She was bad off?” the general asks.

 

Richard nods, unable to continue.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I finally got her to permit me to take her to her quarters and summon the Offeiriades. The healing process took time. We married after the one who harmed her was brought to justice. Although our union was not fully consummated for some time. I waited until she was ready. I saw no reason to force anything. We were blood bound. To me that was enough.”

 

“Blood bound? What is that?”

 

Richard is silent as he tries to find the words. Finally he begins his explanation, “It is deeper than just a  verbal promise. For our ceremony, the Offeiriades cut our ring fingers of our left hands at the top of the finger. Blood from both of us spilled into a bowl. We then pledged ourselves to each other, our blood mixing to serve as a physical representation of us becoming one. To finalize our union, we touched hands, our cuts touching. When they did, our fingers then had these tattoos similar to rings appear on the fingers that were cut,” he says as he holds out his left hand to show the tattoo.

 

“You were a better man than most would have been. But that doesn’t surprise me. I think you would have done the same in your old life if the situation had occurred.”

 

“I would like to take you to the springs, sir. They help heal, and the weightlessness of the water could be beneficial as we start working on getting you back to where you were before your injury.”

 

“I...I don’t wish to be seen by our people.”

 

“Finn and Gawain have cleared the springs. I can take you a back way to avoid most people.Though I think you’re over reacting a bit. I will see to your therapy. Believe me, I had many cycles of therapy. Between Gawain and Meri it was brutal at times. But it is because of them that I am in the condition I am in now.”

 

The general stares at the man before him, searching again for any sign of the man he had once been. Occasionally he sees a fleeting glimpse, but he feels certain that he is sincere in his offer of rehabilitation. So, after some internal negotiations, he nods. “Fine. I will go to the springs with you. I will try and do as you ask.”

 

“Shall we go now?” Richard asks as he stands up.

 

“I suppose,” he replies as he makes to get up and nearly topples over when his leg buckles. Richard sees him and is immediately there, holding him up, his arm supporting the generals.

 

“Let’s take this slow. Or would you rather I bring the chair here?”

 

“I’d like to try and walk to the chair,” the general replies. “If you’ll help me.”

 

Richard nods. “I am here. Lean on my arm. We will take slow steps. I won’t let you fall.”

 

“Thank you,” he replies as he keeps his focus to the floor and putting one foot in front of the other. Slowly making his way to the wheelchair across the room. When they finally get there, he manages to turn around and carefully sit in the chair.

 

“See? You made it,” Richard says cheerfully. 

 

“With your help,” the general concedes.

 

“You won’t always need help. Give it time, sir.” He then hits the com in his ear. “Gawain, are the springs clear?” He pauses for a reply. “Good. Thank you. I was going to ask someone to get some. I’m grateful that you thought ahead.” Another pause. “Aye, we’re taking the back way. See you at the entrance.” He touches his ear to disconnect. “Ready, sir?”

 

“As much as I’ll ever be,” he replies.

 

Richard steps behind the chair and the two head off in silence towards the springs.

 

****

 

“Thank you for having him talk to my father,” April says after Richard leaves.

 

“It makes sense,” Merida replies. “Rick had to relearn to use his leg and arm and hand. If anyone can understand how your father feels, it’s him.”

 

“I just can’t imagine him...how he must have felt. What could have gone on in his head.”

 

“Since he didn’t have his memories, it probably wasn’t as bad for him as it is to your father. It did take some time for him to get used to my having to help him bathe. So I tried to be sure Gawain was there when I had to. Eventually, he came to trust me and it was as if nothing was happening. But it took time.”

 

“I see the way he looks at you. It’s...it’s not common for a man to show such reverence to a woman these days. I see respect, love, compassion all in the way he looks at you. It’s breathtaking.”

 

“Merida blushes and smiles, “He treats me better than I deserve. I know I am lucky.”

 

“When did you know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That he cared for you.”

 

“When he was willing to take me as his wife, despite my being tainted. The concern for my welfare overshadowing his lust for vengeance on my behalf. I knew then just how deeply he cared for me. Just as it was in those worst times that I realized that I cared for him too.”

 

April starts to ask more when the Offeiriades enters the now nearly empty dining hall. 

 

“Oh good, most of you are still here. I think I may have found a way to contact someone. Though I can’t be certain who it is we’re contacting.”

 

Pidge stands up, “I’ll gladly try, Ma’am. I might can get a message using some old codes that we used in our cadet days. Only those that knew me would be able to decipher it.”

 

“A good suggestion. Shall we go and make an attempt?”

 

Pidge looks to the others expectantly. All stand up. “I say that’s a yes,” she says with a grin.

 

“Very well. Come with me,” she replies as she leads them through several corridors. They reach a small cavern and a door opens revealing a significant computer lab. 

 

Pidge stops in shock, looking around the room. “This looks more high-tech than what we had at our base.”

 

“We have our tech, that is true. Some of it is more advanced that what you salvaged from your base. I attached a switchboard to our com terminal and that is how I was able to send a test. I got some kind of reply. I was hoping that perhaps you could understand it.”

 

“I’ll give it a try,” Pidge replies as everyone comes in and looks around. She heads to the terminal the priestess indicates and starts scanning the screens. “This is our code!” she says excitedly. “It’s from Heracles.” She turns to the priestess. “May I send a reply?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Pidge starts typing furiously. A minute later, she sits back, grinning. “I told them to let Altea and Cavalry Command know that most of us are alive and safe. That we lost close to twenty. Didn’t want to say more than that in case the message is intercepted.”

 

“Good thinking,” April states. “How long til we get a reply?”

 

“It took close to twelve awrs when I got a reply,” the Offeiriades replies.

 

“So we should take shifts so that if we get a reply, someone is here to get the message.”

 

“I’ll take first watch,” Pidge offers. “Could we have one of your people here too, so that more than one person is here?” Pidge asks looking to the priestess.

 

“A good suggestion,” the priestess replies.

 

“I’ll stay,” Merida pipes up. “Rick will be a bit, so I could have him come here when he’s done. Then I will retire once some relief comes.”

 

“I’ll talk to Gawain to see about lining up others in two to three awr shifts.”

 

“Thank you, Offeiriades,” April replies. “You and your people have been more than accommodating to us.”

 

“We have a truce. We are simply honouring that truce. I would hope that you and your kind would do the same for us, if the situation were reversed.”

 

“We would, Ma’am,” Colt replies in a serious tone. I’ll take an early mornin’ shift. Say three or four-iish?” he offers.

 

“I’ll come in after Pidge,” Hunk replies. 

 

“I’ll do whatever shift you need,” Shinji replies. “So long as either April or I are available to tend to her father when needed.”

 

“Rick will help with that too, since he will be assisting in his rehabilitation,” Merida replies.

 

“Good. I will go and talk with Gawain. I suggest that those of you not on watch, go and get some rest. I will come and let you know when we have a schedule. I’m also working on getting you officers some coms, so that we can communicate more easily.”

  
“Yes, Ma’am,” the group save Merida replies before splitting off, the priestess leaving as well.


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“Are you sure we should leave this unmanned?” Pidge asks. 

 

“We have the coms now,” Hunk replies. “So if something comes in, we will know. I’m not holding my breath. They didn’t seem to know how to go about this anymore than us. Let them search this world, and see if they can find whoever it was that attacked. They are certainly in better position to do so that we are. Let’s just enjoy this holiday.”

 

“You’re only saying that because of the food,” Pidge snaps.

 

“Have you smelled what’s been cooking?” Hunk asks.

 

“Yes. But I don’t like that no one will be here.”

 

“Tell you what, after the service, make an appearance at the feast, then come and check once an hour or so. “

 

Pidge sighs. “Fine. I’ll sit through the service, grab a plate and bring back here.”

 

“What if I give you a pad that will link to the system here, so you can check it remotely?” Richard asks as he enters the communications center, causing the other two to jump and turn his direction. “I apologize for catching you off guard,” he says obviously amused as he holds out a small tablet. “You each have your login creds. Those will allow you to access the servers here. It will update every minute.”

 

“I guess that would work,” Pidge concedes reluctantly as she takes the small tablet.

 

“Are you going to add a name or two to the remembrance altar?” Richard asks. “We intend to honour those of your people who were killed alongside those of ours who have crossed the veil this past circle.”

 

“Huh?” Pidge replies obviously confused.

 

“People that you have lost. Crossed over. Died. It could have occurred this past circle, or longer ago. Samhain is a time for remembrance and reflection. As we move into our colder season and days become colder and darker, we take time time for personal reflection and remembering those who have crossed over.”

 

“I see. So why the feast?”

 

Richard laughs. “To celebrate life and a successful harvest season. We leave a plate of food for the dead, then share a feast as a time of communion and fellowship. The children can dress-up or disguise themselves and go round the party begging for sweets and fruit. But nearly any excuse seems to do for an excuse to have a party.”

 

“A lot like our Halloween holiday on Earth. Altea has sort of adopted it as well. Though your Sam-hain,” she says stumbling over the word, “sounds like a mixture of Halloween and Day of the Dead.”

 

“So see, perhaps we’re not so different after all,” Richard says lightly.

 

“I suppose not. Thanks for the tablet. Do we pass it off to whomever is on shift?”

 

“For the time being, yes. We hope to get each of you one soon. We are working on programming the additional tablets.”

 

“How long does this holiday last?” Hunk asks.

 

“Usually three days. From sundown today through sundown day after tomorrow. Feasting, dancing, and fellowship all continue throughout after our service. Usually until the food is gone.”

 

“That sounds like a lot of food,” Hunk replies.

 

“Indeed. Representatives from the other towns come and bring a food offering as well. So perhaps they will see how your people have acclimated to our ways and any doubts they have been harboring will ebb. This will be my first official High Holy Holiday as Morair. So, unfortunately, you will most likely have to bow when we enter the temple and the commons.”

 

Pidge grins, “You don’t sound too thrilled.”

 

“I did not marry Merida to gain a position here,” Richard replies. “Though the Offeiriades says there are some from other towns that think that is the case. She believes that once they see us and our interactions, they may believe she has done right by allowing us to wed.”

 

“You certainly both look happy,” Pidge replies.

 

“Yeah. What she said,” Hunk agrees.

 

“See you at service this evening. I have to go and visit the general for rehab, before getting changed and heading to see the Offeiriades to greet the out of town guests.”

 

“Good luck,” Hunk says with a grin.

 

“Yeah. Thanks for the tablet. I’ll let you know if I have any issues.”

 

Richard nods. “See you later,” he says with a wave before heading out.

 

****

 

“Come in,” comes the reply after Richard knocks on the door before him. Opening the door, he steps in to see the general attempting to stand, using his cane. “Good morning, sir,” he says as he allows the door to close behind him. “I see you’re feeling spry this morning.”

 

“I was attempting to walk from my bedroom to the couch,” he replies as he reaches the couch and plops down.

 

“And you have succeeded.”

 

“I’m still very slow.”

 

“Speed will come with time, sir. You are making significant progress. Much faster than I did.”

 

“I think the springs have helped.”

 

“I didn’t use the springs. Not until after I married Merida. And it took a month before I was willing to try.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?” Richard asks as he takes a seat across from the general.

 

“Why didn’t you go to the springs sooner?”

 

“I didn’t know about them until Meri was attacked. As to why that was, I’m not sure. Perhaps they were unsure if I could tolerate it with the artificial limbs. But after we wed, I started having nightmares. Vivid glimpses of how I got here. They were so real it was like I was re-living it. I scared Meri several times. After a month of it, I was willing to try anything. Meri had suggested the springs after I commented on how she seemed to be improving. I was hesitant, but finally gave in. I am glad I did. It has helped immensely several times since.”

 

“You called it a healing spring. And after the two times I’ve gone with you, I agree. But how does it help?”

 

Richard shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. I just know it does.”

 

“I was reading up on this holiday tonight. It is about remembering those that have crossed over, correct?”

 

“Aye. It is. If you have people you wish to add to the altar, you are welcome to. We have some personal effects of those killed at your compound. We were going to add them to the altar.”

 

The general nods. “I’d also like to remember your parents and my wife. I have her wedding band, a ring that belonged to your father that we retrieved with your arm and hand, and a necklace that belonged to your mother that was recovered from close to the arm and leg we found.”

 

Richard looks at him in shock for a moment, unable to speak for a time. He slowly nods before adding, “Aye, of course you may add those things.”

 

“I thank you for honoring our people with yours.”

 

“It is our pleasure. I am sorry that we could not save more.”

 

“Your people have gone above and beyond our treaty terms. We owe our lives to all of you.”

 

“Do you wish to go back to the springs this morning, before I need to go and prepare to welcome our guests from the other towns?” Richard asks.

 

“If you don’t mind. It seems to help me move better for a time, and helps with the pain.”

 

“Very well, I’ll grab a couple of towels and we’ll be on our way. Think you can get into the chair on your own?”

 

“I think so,” he replies and slowly starts working his way to a standing position before taking small unsteady steps to his wheelchair as Richard heads to the adjacent washroom, coming back about the time he gets settled into the chair.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Richard hands him the towels and the two head off to the springs.

 

****

 

“Now Merida, you and Richard will be greeting our visitors with me before the service. They will begin arriving after our noon meal. I expect you both to be in your formal attire and wearing your diadems. I want there to be no question of either of your statuses here.”

 

“Yes Offeiriades,” she replies with a slight bow. “We shall be ready. Rick went to assist the general with his exercises this morning. He planned on going to the spring again, hoping that it would help both of them feel their best for tonight.”

 

“And how do you feel the general is progressing?”

 

“I feel he is faring well. He is healing and is able to walk short distances now. Though he is not healing as fast as he wants to be, but I think most men are that way.”

 

The priestess laughs. “Aye Lass, indeed. It does seem they are not good at being patient as their bodies heal. I think it why we are the ones to bear children.”

 

Merida smiles. “We shall be ready by the noon meal, Offeiriades,” Merida says as she takes her leave.


	33. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

“Are you ready for this?” Merida asks Richard as she takes her diadem from a wooden box with celtic carvings around the outside and places it atop her head in front of the small mirror affixed to the wall above a small set of drawers.

“As much as I’ll ever be, I suppose. You?” he replies as she turns round so that she can appraise his outfit.

She straightens his diadem and nods slightly in approval. “I’m glad you’ve got your sword. As the Offeiriades stated, it is a symbol of your station.”

“What about your staff?” he asks.

“I think I’ll take it for now, then perhaps store it before going into the commons. It could be rather cumbersome for dancing. Unlike your sword, I can’t wear my staff.”

Richard gives a slight nod in agreement. “A good point, Love. Perhaps you could leave it in the Offeiriades quarters after service.”

“Aye,” Merida replies as she releases a sigh to calm her nerves. “I hope this goes well. I’ve managed to avoid seeing most of the people from the other towns previously; but now, I’ll be required to become familiar with them.”

“We are to remain together, I hope,” Richard states. “I’d rather stay with you as I become familiar with other dignitaries.”

“Aye. I see no reason to be separated. We are still technically newlywed,” she replies with a mischievous grin as she turns to close the box that held her crown.

He steps behind her and places his arms gently around her, pulling her against him and kissing the top of her head. “So long as you’re near me, I shall be fine, Love.”

She relaxes in the embrace, sighing happily. “I suppose we should head to Temple. The Offeiriades is most likely waiting.”

“Aye,” he mutters reluctantly as he releases her and she picks up her staff from where it rests against the dresser. They turn and make their way from their quarters to the temple.

****

“I was beginning to wonder if I would have to fetch you,” the Offeiriades says lightly.  
“We just wanted to be sure we were presentable, Offeiriades,” Merida replies.

“And you are,” she replies as she looks Merida over. “You both look regal, as you should. I am glad you thought of bringing your staff. It shall be the first time some have seen it; although a few who are older than I will recognize it.” She looks Richard over and nods. “Glad to see you have your sword, Morair.”

“Aye, Offeiriades,” he replies giving her a small bow of respect.

“The guests have arrived,” Finn says as he enters the temple, bowing slightly.

“Thank you, Finn. Please have Gawain escort them to the small prayer temple to the far side of my chambers, so that those wishing to pray before service may do so here in the main temple.” the Offeiriades replies.

“As you wish, Offeiriades,” he replies and turns back to the caverns, the door closing after him.

The priestess leads Merida and Richard down the back corridor, past her quarters to a room about half the size of the temple.

Merida smiles as she looks around the familiar room. “This is a room I have spent much time in,” she says fondly.

“Oh?” Richard asks looking around and seeing a couple tables and many old and worn books, and a couple of tablets connected to outlet in the wall. There is also a small dais and altar, decorated to mimic the grand one on the larger temple.

“Aye. I came here to study and practice. I did research on your crests here as well,” she replies brightly. “This is the only room that can access the archives.”

“So perhaps I should spend some time here. It would be good to learn all I can about our people.”

“Well spoken, Morair,” the Offeiriades replies just as voices are heard in the outer corridor and Gawain appears with Finn, each taking a door and holding it open as several people in clothing of various styles and colours enter the small temple. Upon reaching the trio, they all drop to one knee.

“Welcome, and blessed Samhain to you and yours,” the Offeiriades says. “Please, rise and know that you are welcomed here.”

The visitors rise and look towards Merida and Richard. “Who have we here?” a man to the front asks as he looks the couple over, an unfriendly edge to his tone.

“This is my successor, Merida Lancelot, Tywysoges of Lachäwr, and her husband Richard Lancelot, our Morair.”

“The outsider?” he says eyeing Richard suspiciously.

“He has sworn a blood oath to Lady Merida and the people. He is fully one of us now,” the Offeiriades replies firmly. “He has even helped to heal some of those injured in the recent attacks.”

“So you are no longer human?” he asks Richard as he looks him then Merida over slowly, his eyes lingering on Merida longer than most would deem appropriate.

“I am one of our people, sir.” Richard replies matter-of-factly.

“The creature that attacked nearby and destroyed the human settlement, was it here because of you?”

“Nay, it was not. So far as anyone off world knows, the man they knew as ‘Saber’ is dead. The fact they chose here was happenstance. They have accepted that whoever I may or may not have been has no bearing on who I am now.”

“So why were they attacked?”

“We are not sure. The ship was foreign to them.”

“They are still here?” he says with disgust.

“They are, and are being treated as guests. They are required to help out, as any citizen is. They will be attending service and festivities afterwards,” Richard replies.

“We hope that soon they can regroup with their own people,” the Offeiriades adds. “We are in the process of trying to send a message to their closest base. If we can get a ship to take them off world, they will be leaving. Though most likely not until after Ostara.”

“So they will be here until Errach?”

“Aye, that is most likely the case. The weather has begun to turn. The ground is not hospitable for any vessel to try and land safely,” the priestess replies matter-of-factly.

“So they have successfully infiltrated here,” the man says with a hateful edge to his tone. “I feel that perhaps you’ve become too accustomed to having the presence of off-worlders here,” he says eyeing Richard with disdain. “Starting with him,” he adds nodding towards Richard.

“He has proven his loyalty to us. He has taken a blood oath to our Tywysoges and to our people. He has sworn to uphold our laws and put the good of our people ahead of his own welfare. He swore these things in temple. He spoke true. Do you deny the sanctity of our traditions, Seamus?” the priestess asks her own tone taking on a defiant edge before she recovers her more neutral front. “Where is Elder Ailith?” she asks as she searches the group of guests.

“I am now Elder. Ailith has crossed the veil.” Seamus replies proudly. “Perhaps you are the one tainting our traditions, not I,” Seamus adds forcefully. 

Several of the other guests gasp in shock at the direction of the conversation and begin murmuring to one another.

“When did this occur? I was not notified.”

“She crossed a half a circle ago; right after Beltane.”

“She had an heir who was trained to become Elder. Where is she? Is she not the Elder?”

“She bequeathed her title of Elder to me, when she became my wife,” he replies with a grin that causes Merida to stiffen. The priestess manages to keep the shock from her face. “She will be too busy raising children to govern our people, so I am the Elder now. Even she would have never let an outsider hold an office of power.”

“Change is coming,” the priestess says ominously. “You’ve read the texts. All of this was foretold. Are we ready for what will come? I cannot say for certain. But they,” nodding to Merida and Richard, “are both changers, the ones who can see us through this time. They may be our only chance to avoid complete annihilation.”

“So we teach these...humans,” he practically spits the word out as a curse, “and pray that they don’t use our own knowledge against us? May I remind you of the last time we trusted outsiders, Siobhan? What would Marcus say to this?” he counters.

Several gasps are heard at the Elder’s use of the Offeiriades true name.

The priestess flinches, and starts to lash out, but then takes a breath, releasing it slowly. “My own husband, our Brenin, was killed by those bàs dheomhan,” she says in a tone that causes even Merida to look unnerved. “These humans are nothing like them. They love their children. Encourage their learning and development, no matter their class. They are more like us than any other creature the Maker has devised. Change is coming Seamus. We’ve known this. We have tried to prepare for it. Now that it is upon us, who are we to doubt the Maker’s plans?”

Seamus lowers his head ever so slightly, “I pray for all our sakes that you speak true, Offeiriades,” his voice cold and full of pent up rage.

Those who accompanied him all stare in shock.

“There is danger coming. These humans have had a run-in with this evil. So, perhaps we can stop it from spreading it’s poison before any more lives are lost. Before anyone else loses their world. Let us learn from our past mistakes.”

“As you say, Offeiriades,” Seamus replies half-heartedly.

“Let us go and do our prayers of remembrance, then our feast for the dead,” the priestess says in as light a tone as she can manage. “Have you all brought candles?” she asks as they turn to start for the large temple.

“Aye,” comes the unanimous reply.

“Then head on straight through and join the others. I wish to speak with Elder Kennedy, Lady Barclay, Elder Shaw and Lady Erskine before we join you,” she says to the group.

The others save the four head towards the door, glad to leave the tension in the room behind.

“Tywysoges and Morair, please stay a moment,” she adds, just as the couple reach the door.

Richard and Merida turn back, stopping not far from the door before turning back towards where the priestess is currently standing.

The priestess motions to a table to one side of the room. “Everyone please take a seat,” she says indicating the chairs. All do as requested as they look up expectantly.

“This festival is going to be difficult for our guests. They all lost friends and loved ones. As the Elders and rulers of our people, and by default, our guests, it is our job to show a united front in this difficult time. So, if you feel that you are not able to be cordial to our guests, I ask that you remain here.”

“And if one of the humans starts something?” Seamus retorts.

“Then they shall be held to the same standard as anyone. They shall be restricted to their quarters for the duration of the festival.”

“That seems fair and just,” A woman in brightly coloured clothing says; a small jewel glittering on her forehead as she gives a nod of assent.

“What say you?” the priestess asks the others. Slowly all nod their agreement. “Very well, let’s go and join the people.”

Seamus is the first to stand and briskly exit the chambers, Followed by the other male council member, who gives a slight nod to the others as he leaves. Richard and Merida start making their way to the door when the woman in brightly coloured clothing steps beside Merida.

“Pay him no heed. He was witness to the slaughter those years ago, so trust in outsiders does not come easy. Then to hear our world has been attacked once more, only fuels his fears. Stay true to the path the Maker has set, and even he shall see what our Offeiriades has seen. Not all of us are quick to judge.”

“Thank you,” Merida replies with a slight bow.

“Call me Keeva, Tywysoges, Morair. I have prayed for the day our successor would be shown to us.”

“Thank you, Keeva,” Merida replies with a smile as they begin down the corridor.


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ****

As the members of the council come out from behind the dais, the temple goes quiet. All gathered are waiting for the Offeiriades to come and begin the Samhain Celebration.The Altar is decorated with gourds of various colours, brightly colored yellow and orange ribbon, apples, a cornucopia with corn, grains, fruit and vegetables spilling out, candles mark the four corners, and a decorative cup and two decorative pitchers of mulled cider sit near an empty plate and cup. Beside it, two loaves of dark bread. To either side of the main altar, are candles and various personal effects of those who have died. A few people are still placing items on the tables to either side, then finding a seat in the crowded temple. The last two visiting council members come from the back corridor and take their seats just as Richard and Merida come out, closely followed by the Offeiriades. All drop to their knees until the priestess says rise. She then takes a torch held by Arwyn and lights two candles on the center altar. Then returning the torch to Arwyn, takes a torch from Cilla and lights the other two candles on the altar before passing it back to her and turning to face the congregation.

 

“Welcome! Blessed Samhain to you and yours,” the priestess says as she holds her hands out as to embrace the congregation as a whole.

 

“And to you as well,” the people say as one.

 

“The Maker has provided for us once again. As we approach the end of this circle, we gather together to give thanks for the harvest that will see us through the chill of the coming geamhradh; and we take the time to remember those who have crossed the veil. We offer them a place among us one last time,” she says indicating a plate at the center of the altar. “A plate of food that we will share with...,” she then names each person who died the past year, including those from the compound. She then allows the Elders from the other towns wishing to name their dead to do so before continuing with the service. “Those that wish, may add a piece of their bread and a sip of their cider to the plate and cup. We will then leave it til the morrow and whatever remains will be added to our compost pile to help next circle’s crops.” She then takes the bread and breaks off a piece and offers it to Merida, then to Richard. She then places a small piece on the empty place, mumbling a small prayer before turning again to the congregation. “ It is the end of the harvest, the last days of samhradh, and the cold nights wait on the other side for us. The bounty of our labor, the abundance of the harvest, the success of the hunt, all lies before us. We thank the Maker for all that has been given to us this turn of the circle, and yet we look forward to geamhradh, a time of sacred darkness. A time for renewal and reflection.”

 

Richard and Merida break off a piece of bread and place it on the empty plate before eating the remaining bite. They then each take plates of bread that have been pre-cut into pieces and start passing the plates around through the congregation. 

 

“Please hold your piece for the dead until you come to drink cider,” the Offeiriades says as she takes her piece and the three drink from the cup before offering to the attending acolytes. “Now, come and share drink. Bring the cups your were given and receive a blessing as you join with us in thanking the Maker for all of the good that has come to us  this circle.”

 

The congregation makes one line, going in sections from front to back, managing to remain orderly until all have been served. After everyone has returned to their seats, the Offeiriades holds out her hands to quiet the murmurs of conversation. “We now will head to the commons for a feast and fires. Those who have treats for the young ones, be sure to have someone to pass out to the children when asked. After our meal, we will have songs and dancing. Let us go and enjoy one another’s company!” she says, garnering cheers from the people. 

 

The Offeiriades, Merida, and Richard all watch as the congregation disperses to the commons. Once the last of the congregation leaves the temple, Merida turns to the priestess.

 

“May I stow my staff in your quarters, Offeiriades?” Merida asks.

 

“Why not carry it on your person?” the priestess asks.

 

“It could be rather cumbersome if we go to dance, Offeiriades,” she replies lightly.

 

“Ah. So you have not learned it’s secret then?”

 

“Secret?” she asks as she studies the staff once more, holding in front of her as the Priestess and Richard watch.

 

“Aye, Lass. Concentrate on making it smaller or have it vanish altogether. Put the thought in your head.”

 

“All right,” Merida says hesitantly as she tries to focus on the staff and nothing happens.

 

“Try and just imagine it collapsing in your hand, Love. Sort of how I pull  _ Caomhnóir _ . It appears when I ‘call’ it and vanishes when it is no longer needed.”

 

“Precisely,” the priestess agrees. “Think of a name for the staff, then will it to shrink.”

 

“I thought it had a name?” Merida replies quietly.

 

“Each bearer gives it a new name. It is how you bond with it. I went straight from in-training to Offeiriades. I was never given the staff, so I know not what it’s name was previously. But I do recall reading that the name it is given is how the bearer and the staff bond their life forces together.”

 

“Will I relinquish it when I succeed you?” Merida asks. 

 

“Nay, it will be yours until your heir comes of age. If you have no blood heir, then it would be as it has been when I bequeathed it to you.”

 

Merida nods and tries again, muttering a name under her breath. This time the staff shrinks to the size of a small stick and she smiles. “It worked!” she says excitedly.

 

“Good, now call it back.”

 

Merida gets a look of fierce concentration and mutters  _ Síocháin _ under her breath and the staff appears full size once more. She laughs, a mix of elation and relief in her tone.

 

“Very good, Merida. It will hang on your belt if that is what you wish, or if you’d prefer to get a chain to affix it around your neck, you may do that as well. Now, I am joining the feast. Come when you’re ready,” the priestess says with an approving smile as she turns and leaves the temple, the couple remaining in front of the dais.

 

“I’m sorry that it hadn’t occurred to me to have you try that, Love.”

 

“It’s fine, Rick. I’m just glad to know I can do it.”

 

“Shall we join the others?” he asks, a smile on his face.

 

Merida gives a small nod and allows the staff to shrink before holding it to her belt and it attaching to it before taking his proffered arm, “Aye, let’s do so.” she replies as they happily leave the temple.


	35. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Life has gotten in the way of writing lately. I am now only two chapters ahead of where I'm posting. I hope to start working on and completing this story soon. Thanks to those who are sticking with it. I hope you feel it's worth the wait.
> 
> ************************************************************************************************

Jason rushes off towards the commons with several other children, all laughing and chatting happily. Colt, Hunk, Robin, April and Shinji follow after the children, stopping and looking around in awe at the cavern decorated with pumpkins with faces carved in them, bright orange and yellow banners, candles in sconces on the walls, several tables full of food, with blankets spread out for people to sit on. Lanterns are strung across the ceiling, glowing brightly. Soon music begins to fill the room and they all follow the lead of others and take plates and cups and pile it with food.

“I wonder why that table has separate drinks?” April muses as she sees several people stopping and getting a drink.

“Because those drinks are for the adults only,” Richard states as he approaches them, a drink in hand.

April turns at his voice and smiles. “Ah. That makes sense.”

“We have juice for the children. And those who don’t wish to partake in the stronger drinks.”

“What types of drinks are there?”

“Cider, several wines, mead, and a few types of ale.”

“That’s quite a spread,” Hunk replies.

“Aye. If you are not able to hold your drink, I’d stick to the wine, the white are less strong. The cider is one of the stronger drinks. It’s not the same as was used in the temple,” he says taking a drink from his cup.

“What are you drinkin’?” Colt asks.

“Cider. I may have some ale later,” Richard replies.

Colt grins and nods. “I’m betting you could drink a bit and do fine in a fight.”

Richard laughs. “It takes a lot to get me intoxicated.”

“Let’s not try and prove that tonight, Rick,” Merida says lightly as she approaches with a slender woman who is just a bit shorter than her. The woman’s skin is a shade darker than Merida’s, a small jewel glittering off her forehead, wearing a bright orange tunic trimmed with gold threads, brown trousers and knee-high boots. Her raven hair pulled back from her face, save a few ringlets left loose to frame her face, her brown eyes shining as merrily as her smile.

“Of course not, Love. I just figured I should warn them as to the strength of the various drinks before they partake of them.”

“Well met, Morair,” Keeva says with a small bow, her amusement obvious in her tone.

“Thank you, Lady Keeva,” he replies in kind, giving her a small bow of respect.

Keeva smiles broadly at the others watching the interaction. “Blessed Samhain to you and yours,” she says to the others in greeting.

“To you and yours as well, Lady.” Colt says flashing his most charming smile as they all give her a small bow.

Keeva smiles. “I am glad that you have joined us for the festival. It helps to calm those who see you strictly as outsiders. It proves that you are willing to acclimate to our customs, and not force your ways over ours.”

“We owe the Offeiriades, Tywysoges and Morair life debts. We would not be here without the hospitality of these good people.”

“So, how do I address each of you?” Keeva asks as they all sit on a blanket off to the side of the cavern.

“I’m Colt. This is my wife, Robin,” he says giving a nod to Robin who smiles.

“I’m April.”

“I’m Shinji.”

“They call me Hunk.”

“I am Keeva. I come from Humber.”

“Nice to meet you,” several say in unison.

Keeva turns to Richard and Merida, “I do hope you know that should trouble arrive, we are at your service. Not everyone shares Elder Kennedy’s view of our current situation.”

“Thank you, Milady,” Richard replies before taking a long draught from his cup as they all start eating.

Keeva watches as several children come rushing over with other adults.

“Mommy, Daddy, look at all the goodies!” Jason says as he comes running over, a bag full of various sweets and trinkets.

“I see,” Robin replies happily. “Why don’t you sit with us and have some fruit for now. You can eat some sweets later.”

“Okay,” Jason replies as other adults and children from the compound start gathering close by.

Several conversations break out and Richard looks out amongst the crowd, watching as his people and the ones from the compound start to gradually mingle. He smiles when he sees a couple of them dancing together. A movement to the side of the cavern catches his eye and he sees the general in the entryway, using the walker he had brought to him. “Ms. April, your father has come,” he says quietly.

April looks up and smiles. “I should bring him over.”

“Go and get a stool from the temple. He shouldn’t go all the way to the ground yet. I’ll escort him over.”

April gives a short nod and the two stand and head in opposite directions.

****

Merida looks from one to the other, when Richard stands up and starts towards the entrance where April’s father stands. Realizing what he must have suggested, she gets up to follow April, who has already left through the entrance to the temple.

April enters the temple and after some walking towards the front, finds a stool about half the height from the floor as a chair. She picks it up and starts back out when she comes face to face with Seamus.

“It’s good to see you, sir. We’re sitting over this way,” Richard says as he reaches the general.

“You’re all on the ground. I’m not so sure I can get that low.”

“April went to get you a stool. She should be back by the time we reach there.”

“Alright, he says begrudgingly.”

Richard smiles. “No one is going to give you grief, sir. You’ve come a long way from where you were in a short time,” he says as the two slowly start making their way to group of people talking amongst themselves.

“Who is she?” the general asks indicating Keeva.

“She is the head of the town of Humber.”

“Ah. So one of the visiting delegates.”

“Aye. She seems to be a kind-hearted person.”

Colt stands up in greeting as the two approach the group. “Howdy, general. It’s good to see you mobile.”

“Thank you, Major,” he replies.

“Where is Meri?” Richard asks noting her absence.

“She followed April to the Temple. They should be back momentarily.”

****

“Why are you removing something from _our_ sacred temple?” Seamus says suspiciously.

April takes a step back and hesitates before speaking, due to the hostility radiating from the man before her. “Ri- the Morair asked me to fetch a stool for my father, so that he didn’t have to sit on the ground,” April stammers.

Seamus glares at the woman. “You and _your kind_ should not be here.  And you should definitely not be in this sacred temple!” he says in a venomous tone. “If it were up to _me_ , you’d all have been left-”

“That will be quite enough, Edler Seamus!” Merida says in her most formal tone as she reaches the temple. “Ms. April, take the stool to your father. I’m sure they’ve reached the others by now,” she says in a tone boding no argument.

“Yes Tywysoges,” April says quietly with a small bow before she scurries past Merida, the stool in hand.

“You and your _love_ for those _humans_ ,” he says the last word as a curse. “Will be the end of us, Merida,” Seamus says as he towers over her, positioning himself so that she has to take a step back to avoid contact. He smiles when she steps back. “If you love them so much, then perhaps you should share their fate. No reason for us to become tainted by them if you’re gone with them.”

“I suggest you step back, Elder. You are invading my personal space,” Merida says forcefully.

The elder smirks. “You have no personal space. You are nothing more but a breeding machine. Your kind should have no say over anyone. Soon only true Elders will rein over Lachäwr and make it a force to be reckoned with,” he says forcefully. “Your bonding with that worthless human is a sham. You are tainted. You were tainted before he took you. I heard what transpired at Beltane. A true Tywysoges would have gladly submitted to her stronger counterpart. But by then you already wanted the pathetic broken human,” he says as he forces her against the wall, pressing himself against her.

Merida goes to shove him off when he is lifted off the ground and practically tossed into the wall across the corridor. She stands in shock as she sees the man crumple to his knees and looks up to see Gawain, the Offeiriades, Keeva, Niall, Aoife, and Richard all with a look of anger on their faces. Others are trying to crowd into the doorways nearby to see what is happening.

“Are you alright, Meri?” Richard asks as he looks her over for signs of injury.

She nods slightly, not trusting herself to speak..

“She permitted a human to remove an item from our temple, Offeiriades,” Seamus finally says with as much authority as he can muster.

“I am aware that our Morair asked one of our guests to get a stool for her father, who was injured in the attack and unable to sit on the ground. The stools are for just such activity. I do not see why this was necessary.”

“ _He_ should not be permitting any human to enter our temple. He shouldn’t even be allowed within its sacred walls.”

The priestess sighs and looks to the other delegates. “Do any of you agree with Elder Seamus?” she asks.

“Nay Offeiriades. This is not how we should treat our guests,” Niall replies. “But it is not unexpected from him,” he adds.

Seamus glares at the other man, and starts to say something, but stops deciding it better to not say anything.

“Lady Keeva, Lady Aoife?”

“His behaviour does not speak for my people or myself, Offeiriades,” Keeva replies.

“You’re already treating them as equals,” Seamus practically spits out in her direction.

“I too feel he does not represent his people, Offeiriades,” Aoife replies. “From what I have seen, these humans have done all they can to live as we do.”

“So they can win you over and then destroy you,” Seamus replies coldly.

“That is enough!” the priestess snaps in his direction. “You have more than said your peace. And from what I heard you saying to the Tywysoges, it sounds as if you are planning a coup. Just on such a suspicion, I could hold you. But, I think perhaps I should let those present decide, so that my personal bias is not presented as basis for the decision.”

Keeva nods. “I think that perhaps we should gather all visiting delegates and citizens that have heard what has transpired and have a vote as to what to do with Elder Seamus.”

“I agree with Lady Keeva,” Niall replies.

“As do I, Offeiriades,” Aoife agrees.

The Offeiriades turns to those within the corridor. Those of you who bore witness to this event, go into the temple, so that we may vote on how to proceed. If you are only aware of what happened due to hearsay, you are to return to the commons and not discuss this further. Those that do, will be punished. Are we clear?”

“Aye, Offeiriades.” comes the multitude of replies, echoing off the cavern walls.

“Very well, let’s go,” she says and nods to Gawain, who helps the Elder to his feet, then all but drags him into the temple as others disperse.

Merida stands, her back still against the wall, her eyes closed.

“Meri? Love?” Richard says hesitantly.

“Let’s go in,” she mumbles quietly as she blinks back tears and starts to the entrance, her eyes remaining to the floor.

Richard goes to place a hand on her shoulder in support, but she brushes past him and he lets his hand fall back to his side.

“She will come around, Morair. He brought up things she would rather forget and it has bothered her. Stay supportive and she will be alright,” Keeva says gently as they follow the others into the temple.


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Life has gotten in the way of writing lately. I am now only two chapters ahead of where I'm posting. I hope to start working on and completing this story soon. Thanks to those who are sticking with it. I hope you feel it's worth the wait.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Here you go, Daddy,” April says as she sets the stool down. “That man who doesn’t like us is mad that you allowed us here is berating the Tywysoges.”

 

Richard helps the Commander sit down just as he hears raised voices. “I’ll be back,” he says with an edge to his tone. He heads briskly towards the temple, where a small crowd is building. Gawain and the Offeiriades are heading in the same direction, all three pushing their way through the crowd.

 

“Why is someone berating her?” the Commander asks.

 

“The man seems to think women should be beneath him,” April mutters quietly.

 

“If he has a problem, he should speak with us,” Colt says hotly as he stands up to start towards the crowd.

 

“Hold on, Major Wilcox,” the Commander says, holding his arm out. “Us trying to intervene may only fuel this guy’s ire. We wait unless called upon. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes sir,” Colt says with gritted teeth as the crowd goes silent. He looks over and sees a few return to the commons, and the rest head into the temple. “What the?” he says as he goes past the Commander towards the temple, despite being called back.

 

Angus steps in front of Colt as he enters the corridor to the temple. “Go back to the commons, or to your quarters. You are not permitted into the temple.”

 

“What is goin’ on, Angus?” Colt asks. “Is the Tywysoges alright?”

 

“There was a disagreement. It is being dealt with. Only those who were witnesses directly were permitted to attend. That is all you need to know. Now go back, please.”

 

Colt sighs. “Fine,” he replies and heads back to where others are gathered.

 

“Well?” April asks.

 

“Angus said they are mediating a disagreement. Only those that saw what happened can go in.”

 

“Because of me doing what the Morair asked me to?”

 

Colt shrugs. “Dunno. Maybe that’s part of it, but the little bit I heard sounded like more than that.”

 

A few others head towards their small group.

 

“May we sit with you?” A woman asks, obviously unsure.

 

“Of course,” Colt replies. “Have a seat.”

 

The woman takes a seat, and slowly others make their way to the group. Conversations slowly start as nothing else seems to be happening around the temple. Soon people are eating and drinking again.

 

Pidge comes rushing in looking very excited. “I got a reply!” she says excitedly.

 

“Oh? From whom?” the Commander asks.

 

“Arus. Coran, I think. He said that they have been scanning and they are unable to find us. They had a scout ship that caught the ship that they think fired on us, and it left our space after a few weeks. It apparently went to Keplar after the ground froze over. They didn’t try and provoke it.”

 

“If the ground is frozen, we can’t land a ship to evacuate us,” Hunk states.

 

“That is correct. They said since we’re safe, to stay put. They will check in once a week, unless there’s an emergency. The council at Cavalry Command was relieved to hear that most of your people made it. They asked for a list of your deceased so that letters can be written.”

 

The Commander nods. “We can work on that while we’re here.”

 

“I’ll work on getting a list of our people to send to Coran,” Hunk says just as Gawain enters the commons, looking extremely angry.

 

“Be right back,” Colt says as he gets up and heads for him. “Gawain? What’s wrong?”

 

“I need a favor, an’ I’ve decided I can trust you enough t’do it.”

 

“Anything,” Colt replies.

 

“Stay an’ guard th’temple. No one goes in, includin’ you, unless you’re summoned. Also, please ask Ms. Robin to keep an eye on Elin. I may be gone a day or two. Get someone else like Scott to guard with you. I have to go.”

 

Colt nods. “Will do. Be safe.”

 

Colt goes to Scott, who is chatting with a couple other guards and some women. Their conversation ceases at his approach.

 

“Blessed Samhain to you and yours Major Wilcox,” Scott says in greeting.

 

“And to you an’ yours as well,” Colt replies with a nod. “Gawain asked me an’ you to stand guard at the Temple. He has gone on some errand. He says no one in unless summoned.”

 

“Sure. Craig, you an Alban hang close in case we need ya.” Scott replies as he downs the rest of the drink in his hand. The two men give a slight nod. “Sorry Lass. We’ll have t’meet up later,” he says with a wink to the woman beside him. She smiles and he turns towards the temple.

 

“I’ll be right there. He also wanted my wife to keep an eye on Lady Elin for him,” Colt says.

 

“Alright. See you in a tic,” Scott replies as he heads to his station.

 

Colt heads back to his group. “I’ve been asked to guard th’door with Scott until th’meetin’ finishes up. Gawain asks that we keep an’ eye on you, Lady Elin. He’s says he could be gone a couple of days.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Robin says to Elin with a smile as Colt heads to his assigned post.

 

“Aye, I will,” Elin replies.

* * *

  


“So, what d’ya think that’s about?” Scott asks indicating the closed temple doors they are standing in front of.

 

“I think it started when th’Morair had April get a stool for her father. That Elder...what’s his name went to confront her. Told her she had no right t’be in th’temple. The Tywysoges intervened an’ told April to go on. An’ then I heard raised voices an’ a thud. Then some were shooed away an’ others led into th’temple. I dunno what he said, but it must’ve been bad for them t’keep others out.”

 

“Bloody Hell. I didn’t even know that Seamus was in line t’be an Elder. I thought Lady Lainie would have taken th’helm if somethin’ happened t’her Mum.”

 

“He doesn’t give off a friendly vibe does he?”

 

“Nay,” he replies quietly with a slight shake of his head. “An’ some of th’women folk that came in his group are tryin to seek refuge here. Some are willin’ t’become attached, just t’stay. So somethin’ gotta be off.”

 

“That seems mighty odd, don’tcha think?”

 

“Aye. It does indeed.” A silence falls between them as they both try to hear what’s happening, while trying not to look as if that’s what they’re doing. “It sure is quiet in there.”

 

“I was thinkin’ the same thing.”

 

“Maybe I should take a look.”

 

“Gawain said not to. We shouldn’t go against his wishes. He actually trusted me. I don’t wanna screw that up.”

 

“I suppose you-” Scott goes to reply when the door opens.

 

Several weary, troubled looking people begin to exit the temple. None saying much of anything.

 

“Please show us to our quarters,” One man says quietly.

 

“Aye, of course,” Scott replies as he leads the line of people down a far corridor away from the commons.

 

The line goes quietly, the mood somber. Colt watches as they slowly fade down another corridor and turns his attention to the few remaining in the temple. The priestess sees him and gives him a slight nod, permitting him to enter. Colt enters the temple and stops before the priestess and goes to kneel when she holds out a hand.

 

“There is no need, Major Wilcox,” she says sounding fatigued.

 

He gives a slight nod and looks around. “Where’s the Tywysoges and Morair?” he asks noting their absence.

 

“Consoling a young woman,” she replies as she heads to a nearby bench and indicates for him to sit as well.

 

A few acolytes walk through, straightening the tables around the altar before making themselves scarce leaving Colt and the priestess alone.

 

“Is the Tywysoges alright?” he asks after a long silence.

 

“I’m not sure, at least not in the present. I think she will be, eventually. She has Richard, who will support her and console her. She is stronger when he is near her. And I asked her to help with the young woman as a distraction from her own problems. She should not be under this amount of stress. It isn’t good for her.”

 

“Why?” Colt asks.

 

“We have trouble on the horizon. If she is seen as weak, the people may not follow her,” the priestess replies simply.

 

“That makes sense, I suppose,” Colt concedes. “Arus replied. They have let Cavalry Command know of the attack and the losses and wounded. They told us to hang tight until the thaw. Said that unless we have a dire emergency, it is safer to wait. As it is no longer safe to land a ship. They also said that the ship that attacked has left the planet and gone to a nearby planet.”

 

“Good to know. It gives us some time to get ourselves together and prepare. We may end up fighting each other if things continue the way they are currently.”

 

“Is there anything we can do to help, Offeiriades?” Colt asks.

 

“I’m not sure, presently. I need to call an assembly day after tomorrow after breaking our fast. Make sure all of your people are present. I will not be accused of trying to hide anything. We are still creatures of free will, which makes us all susceptible to falling short. I want your people to understand that we are more alike than some wish to believe.”

 

“I’ll make sure to get the word out, Offeiriades.”

 

“Thank you. Be sure all are present after breaking their fast, if someone is to be exempted, I must give the consent.”

 

“As you wish,” Colt says, mimicking the phrase he’s heard others utter when given an order, bowing his head slightly.

  


“I must go tend to a few things. Please pass the word to a few of the guards. Tell them it is my directive. They should be compliant then.”

 

“Yes, Offeiriades,” he replies as they both rise and part ways.

  


* * *

 

The priestess enters a darkened tunnel. Even from her current position, she hears Seamus’s voice echoing off the walls.

 

“Release me, you mindless twits!!” I am equal to your precious Offeiriades. Soon she will learn that a woman’s place is on her knees or flat on her back.”

 

“You son of a-”

 

“Stop Finn, he’s goading us,” Angus says in a soothing tone.

 

“How dare he-”

 

A grunt is heard, then Angus says, “Easy brother. You are doing just what he wants by reacting. Ignore him. He may not shut up, but we know that he has no power.”

 

“Follow me and I will give you power. Women. As many as you want. Young, old, any you want for whatever purpose you want,” Seamus says, still trying to entice one or both men.

 

“Look you bloody bastard, my loyalty is to the Maker, the Offeiriades, the Tywysoges, and the Morair. You are severely misguided,” Finn replies nearly seething from anger.

 

“We will remain true to the Maker’s plan,” Angus says barely containing his anger.

 

“Then you too will perish,” Seamus says coldly.

 

“Enough!” the Offeiriades says as she enters the cavern. Finn and Angus snap to attention. “Day after tomorrow, you will be subject to the court of peers, Seamus.”

 

“I have no peers,” he snarls. “Certainly none here, where they permit a weaker species to govern the people into witless lapdogs.”

 

The priestess turns to the two men guarding him, “I can get someone else to remain here until the time of judgement. You should not be forced to listen to him all night.”

 

Angus laughs. “Offeiriades, I know how to tune him out. I will gladly stay and let him talk himself hoarse.”

 

“Are you certain?” she asks.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. I have four sisters, I know how to tune out mindless chatter.”

 

The priestess allows him a small smile, then a firm nod. “Very well. Finn, come with me. I think you should rest for a while. You’ve been up since last evening’s supper.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Finn replies and the two head out of the corridor not speaking until they reach the door of the small temple. “I am sorry that I let him get to me,” Finn says quietly.

 

The priestess places a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Finn. You reacted to what you felt was someone speaking against your beliefs. It is a natural reaction. One Seamus wanted to have happen. He was hoping you’d get angry enough to strike him, then he’d have to be tended to, thus getting him released from the holding cell.”

 

“Had Angus not restrained me, it would have worked.”

 

“So we learn and move on, Finn. There is no use of dwelling on it. I need you to get some rest. I will have a guard stationed at the end of the corridor so that if he manages to get free, We have others to stop him. We will have a day of rest and remembrance, then hold court right after breaking our fast the morning after. I expect you there. You may need to recount what he has said to you.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Finn says with a bow before heading towards his quarters.

  


* * *

 

A door opens and Richard looks to see Merida looking out at him. “I’m calmer now, Love,” he says quietly.

 

“I can tell,” she replies. “She has settled as well. She’s sleeping now. Come in,” she says as she opens the door further to allow him to enter.

 

Richard gives a slight nod and enters the dimly lit room.

 

Merida closes the door after him and indicates to sit at the small table, taking a seat herself. “I’m sorry, Rick.”

 

“There is no need to be, Love. I understand.”

 

Merida gives a slight nod, but doesn’t trust herself to speak. She watches him, seeing his concern for her and the young woman to the other side of the room. Bringing the night’s events back to the forefront of her mind. Hearing the girl whimper she turns and watches her, aware of his eyes on her.

 

Sensing her fear, he doesn’t speak of the events, deciding she will speak of it when it’s not as raw. He notices she is reverting back to how she was after she was attacked and his anger starts to flair and he takes several breaths to keep it reigned in. She turns when the girl whimpers and his eyes remain on her. He sees her tense and contemplates what to say to her. The silence making both uncomfortable. “How are you doing?” he finally asks.

 

Merida ponders her answer as she turns back to face him, “It was...unsettling. But I know that I am safe. That you will protect me. I cannot imagine how her father must feel. To know that she was...exposed to such monstrous behaviour.”

 

“Aye. And the guilt,” Richard replies. “The girl has a lot of guilt for what she did, but it was a mercy.”

 

Merida gives a small nod as she briefly glances once more at the girl’s sleeping form. “So what will happen now, I wonder?” she muses. “Who will lead Doolin?”

 

“I don’t know what the precedence is in such matters. I do hope that Seamus will have to face justice.”

 

“As do I. I hope that you get to be the one to dole it,” she replies fiercely. “Perhaps then, it would show that you truly are one of us to any who still harbour doubts.”

 

“There will always be those that doubt, Love,” he replies simply. “Just by virtue of my birth. It is what it is.”

 

“Well stated, Morair,” the Offeiriades says as she fully enters the small quarters. The couple go to rise, and she waves them off with her hand as she takes a seat. “How is she?”

 

“Better, but traumatized,” Merida replies. “She has been through a lot. So far as I can tell, she was not sexually violated, though I doubt that would have been the case much longer.”

 

“Aye,” the priestess replies grimly. “We should give her some calming tea when she breaks her fast. She may yet need to face what happened again when we hold court on the morrow.”

 

“So who will lead Doolin?” Merida asks. “If the court finds Seamus guilty, of course.”

 

“We could offer up a vote to the citizens, or appoint someone who has shown they have the town’s best interest at heart. I feel we need to find all that have been poisoned by Seamus and his views before doing anything permanent.”

 

Richard nods his agreement to waiting and the priestess stands up, the couple doing the same.

 

“You two should get some rest. I will stay with her until she wakes. The coming days will be difficult for everyone I fear.”

 

“You need rest too, Offeiriades,” Merida replies obviously concerned.

 

The priestess smiles, “I shall sleep, Merida. The settee shall suffice for me. I give you my word that I will rest, so long as you promise to do the same.”

 

“We shall,” Merida replies firmly, despite the fatigue in her tone.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. We will rest,” Richard confirms.

 

The three part ways, all dreading what was to come the next few days.


	37. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Life has gotten in the way of writing lately. I am now only two chapters ahead of where I'm posting. I hope to start working on and completing this story soon. Thanks to those who are sticking with it. I hope you feel it's worth the wait.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gawain arrives to the Doolin entrance tunnel to find it unguarded. Already on edge, he fingers the hilt of his sword as he makes his way down the corridor, listening for any voices or signs of life. He travels for quite a ways, further into darkness. Eventually, when he can no longer see at all, he pulls out a pocket light and sets it to dim, holding it in front of him. He continues on when he hears a slight shift in the gravel ahead to his left and a nearly silent intake of breath. He increases the light and holds it towards the sound. He sees a shadow fade quickly down a side corridor, hidden by a crevice. “Show yourself. I am here on the command of the Offeiriades.”

 

Slowly a boy of about thirteen steps out, sword drawn. “Why does she suddenly show an interest in us?” he asks warily, the sword still ready to strike.

 

“She has always cared. She was unaware of what had transpired here,” Gawain replies. “We have Seamus Kennedy in confinement. He shall be judged after the festival has ended. I am looking for the family of Torran Byrnes.”

 

“Why?” the boy says warily. His grip tightening on the sword.

 

“The Offeiriades has offered his family protection in exchange for his testimony to what has been happening here since Beltane.”

 

“Would she offer others that same protection?” the boy asks, relaxing the grip ever so slightly.

 

Gawain touches his ear, “Offieiriades, I have others who seek protection in exchange for testimony. What do I say?” he asks over his com. A pause, he nods his head slightly. “As you say,” he replies and disconnects by touching his ear again. “She has said that any who give truthful testimony shall be protected. If you give a false statement, you shall be judged.”

 

“Do we flee with you?” the boy asks.

 

“Aye. We leave straightaway. Take only what you can carry.”

 

The boy nods and steps back into the shadows for several minutes before slowly emerging with a group of people. “We have sent word to those who are loyal to use the emergency tunnels and leave with only what can be carried. We cannot risk being caught, Sir,” the boy says as the group stands awaiting orders.

 

“What is your name, boy?” He asks the young teen. 

 

“I am Ennis Byrnes, Sir.”

 

“Your Mum and sisters are here?” he asks.

 

Ennis hesitates, but slowly nods to a woman holding a small girl on her shoulder, two others looking to be between three and six years of age are clinging to her legs. The woman refusing to look at the man, her eyes firmly affixed to the floor of the cavern. Gawain looks to her, then to the small number, noting few men, more women and children. “Follow me,” he says firmly and turns to head back the way he came.

 

They meet up with others as they make their way, still not seeing many men, mostly women and children. All seem subdued and barely any words are spoken, most keep their eyes downcast as they follow Gawain back to Ayrshire. As they stop for a rest, Gawain looks to a few of the adults gathered, “Where are your men?” he asks.

 

“They separate us,” Ennis says quietly. The women hang back, allowing him to speak for them. “When a male hits fifteen circles, he is to pick a wife no younger than thirteen and they are expected to breed. Before that, the males remain with their mothers. After they have their first baby, he is expected to take another wife.”

 

Gawain opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. “I see”, he eventually says. “And do all of you agree with his decrees?” he asks slowly.

 

“Nay, Sir. It is why we were hidden. We felt our best chance at survival was t’hide while he was gone.”

 

“I’ve been instructed to lead ya to the eastern dorms close to those from the human settlement. The Offeiriades is arranging for counselors an’ healers to examine all of ya. I am sorry that ya’ve had to endure such dire circumstance. We will do what we can to stop it from happenin’ again.”

 

Ennis nods and they are soon on their way once more. 

 

They walk for several more hours, well into the next day. Gawain begins to drag as his body realizes just how long he’s been awake. He finally agrees to stop and rest, roughly halfway to Ayrshire. “Let’s make camp in the caverns to either side for now. We all need some rest. I need two people to guard each entrance,” he says to those gathered.

 

Four teen boys step up, all armed. “We will,” the tallest one says firmly. “It looks like you could use a bit o’rest yer’self.”

 

Gawain gives a curt nod. “Aye. I could do with a brief rest. Wake me if anything comes up, or in two awrs, whichever comes first.”

 

“Aye, Sir.”

 

Gawain settles himself just inside the first rim of the cave, hidden from view, the two teens just to the outer part of the rim. Slowly the group settles deeper within the cave, and all goes quiet. 

  
  


“Offeiriades, there is a small group approaching from the western tunnels,” Derrag says as he drops to one knee before his ruler.

 

“Is Gawain with them?” she asks as she indicates for him to rise.

 

“Nay, ‘tis a different group,” he says as he stands up once more. “I have sent Rowan and Scott to meet them.” 

 

The priestess nods.”Direct them to the western most dorms. I wish to find out what is truly going on with Doolin. I feel we still don’t have the entire story.”

 

“Aye Offeiriades,” he replies. “Do you wish me to go and seek out Gawain, to see if he needs help?”

 

“Nay, Derrag. I want you to remain with that group. See what information you can glean from their conversations and be sure they are made comfortable. I will speak to this group after checking on how the girl Tegan is after breaking her fast. Tell only those that you wish to assist you of their arrival, I want them to remain confined for now.”

 

“As you say, Offeiriades,” Derrag replies with a slight bow before turning to meet the incoming group. 

 

The priestess then heads down another corridor, stopping at a door and knocking. She waits a moment before opening the door and stepping in, allowing it to close after her.

 

“Good morning, Offeiriades,” Richard says in a tone that shows fatigue as he gives a small bow. 

 

The priestess looks him over, “I take it last night was not restful?”

 

Richard gives a slight shake of his head, “Nay, Offeiriades.”

 

“Is Merida unwell?” she asks concerned.

 

“She spent most of last night restless and this morning she began vomiting. I have been giving energy to ease her discomfort as best I can, but I’m not sure it is enough,” he replies quietly as he leads the priestess into the bedroom.

 

They enter to find Merida sitting up, her knees pulled to her chest with her forehead resting on them.

 

“Meri?” Richard says as they enter. “The Offeiriades is here,” he adds as he sits beside her and places a hand on her back.

 

Meri stiffens, then relaxes and slowly lifts her head to see Richard’s concerned face staring at her. “I’m sorry,” she whispers before turning to face the priestess. “How is Tegan?” she asks, her voice a little more steady.

 

“She will survive,” the priestess replies as she struggles to keep her shock of Merida’s state out of her voice. “But as it is with you, it’s as if someone is attacking her life force.”

 

“Is that possible?” Richard asks as he instinctively pulls Merida towards him.

 

The priestess slowly nods. “Just as we share energy, we can also take. Although doing so without consent is not permitted as it could kill.”

 

Merida shudders and turns to swing her feet off the side of the bed as if to get up.

 

“You need to rest, Love,” Richard says, his arm going out to stop her from standing.

 

“I need to attend to Tegan.” she replies weakly. “And prepare for the assembly.”

 

“Tegan is being tended to. And I am delaying the assembly until tomorrow. We have people from Doolin arriving seeking refuge. I will be sure the girl is tended to and well guarded. Your condition is worrisome. You would be no help to her presently. Can you make it to the springs, Merida?” the priestess asks.

 

“I think so,” she replies obviously uncertain.

 

“I’ll carry you if need be, Meri,” Richard says as he moves his arm so she can stand.

 

“I will have the acolytes send breakfast to our guests and set the assembly for an awr after breaking our fasts tomorrow. Will that be sufficient time to get to the springs and eat before joining us in the temple?”

 

Merida slowly nods, “I think so, Offeiriades.”

 

“Good,” the priestess replies as she comes round the bed and places a hand gently on the younger woman’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll go change and get us a few towels,” Richard says as he rises from the bed and heads towards their adjacent washroom.

 

“Take care of yourself, Meri,” the priestess says kindly. “There will be a lot of changes coming soon, and at an almost alarming rate. Let Richard help you and support you. Don’t continue to close him off. It hurts both of you.”

 

“Aye, I know. I’m sorry,” she replies as she looks up at the older woman. “I-it just brought everything back. Richard even offered to sleep on the floor last night. It was like he could sense what was going on inside my head.”

 

The priestess sits beside Merida on the edge of the bed. “And when you fell ill?”

 

“He went and got a bucket and then would rinse it when I was done, wiping my brow and sharing any energy he could spare,” she replies, her voice cracking with emotion as she struggles to keep tears from falling.  _ I should be stronger than this. _

 

“You are stronger than you know, Merida,” the Offeiriades says firmly as she takes Merida’s chin to force her to look her in the eyes, clearly reading her thoughts from her expression. “The ability to purify blood has not been known for more than a millenia. Most who have attempted to do what you have done for Richard would not have survived. Instead, it seemed empower you. When I realized that, I suspected things were going to change. Most thought that Marcus and I would be the ones to lead the change. I didn’t feel we fit the scriptures. You and Richard do. I believe that Seamus too is part of this, and not in a good way. But as we continue down this path that is our life, more and more is happening that coincides with the ancient texts.”

 

“Are you ready to go, Love?” Richard says as he comes out of the washroom in loose trousers and tunic, two towels tucked under his arm.

 

Merida looks to him and gives a hesitant nod, “Aye.” 

 

The priestess stands up and Merida goes to stand and nearly drops to the floor when Richard drops the towels and scoops her up in nearly one fluid motion as the priestess picks up the towels and lays them across Richard’s shoulder. “Perhaps I should have us wait a couple more days before calling the assembly,” she says with obvious concern.

 

“I think the springs will help,” Merida replies weakly. “I think I stood up too quickly,” she adds and manages a weak smile to Richard. “I can try and walk, Rick.”

 

“I’m not setting you down until we reach the springs,” he says with a small hint of amusement to try and cover his concern. He then looks to the Offeiriades, “I know that everyone is swamped, but would it be possible to have someone bring us something to break our fast to the springs this morning? I know you said you would do it tomorrow, but given Meri’s condition, an extended visit I think would be beneficial.” he asks as they head out of the bedroom, through the sitting area and out the door, the priestess closing it after them.

 

“Of course I can arrange that, Morair. I will have Finn bring it after he eats. He should be up by now.”

 

“Thank you, Offeiriades,” Richard replies as they head in opposite directions.

 

A few stragglers arrive, but otherwise, nothing else happens during the following two awrs. 

 

“It’s time, Sir,” the boy says to Gawain as he nudges his leg gently with his boot. 

 

Looking around to get his bearings, he stands up and stretches briefly before turning to start helping to awaken the group further into the cave. Within a short time, the group begins their trek once more. They walk and walk, stopping only to eat and take brief rests. 

 

“We are to await word just a bit further up ahead,” Gawain says as the group slowly comes to a halt, not far from the tunnels that lead to Ayrshire. I expect someone to meet us and tell us where to go.”

 

“Shouldn’t we go to temple?” the boy asks quietly.

 

“I was told I will be taking you to the easternmost dorms. It will be decided then whether you are to join the assembly that will convene in a few awrs.”


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission. 
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Life has gotten in the way of writing lately. I am now only a couple of chapters ahead of where I'm posting, hence the slow posting. I hope to start working on and completing this story soon. Thanks to those who are sticking with it. I hope you feel it's worth the wait.
> 
> I am posting this chapter just for @darkanimeangel8, who requested it.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________

April, Shinji and the Commander slowly make their way to the dining room. The room is nearly silent when they enter. Each of them takes a bowl of fruit and something akin to oatmeal with cream and molasses, along with juice and hot tea before taking a seat at a corner table with a few of the guards.

 

“Mornin’,” Scott mumbles as he takes a large bite of fruit. 

 

“Good morning,” the others say as they take their seats.

 

Scott swallows his bite and looks beyond the three. “Where’s Colt? I figured he’d come this morn.”

 

“I’ve not seen him,” the commander replies. “Not since he went to guard the temple.”

 

“I left ‘em there to lead the people to th’dorms. I believe he spoke with the Offeiriades.”

 

“There’s goin’ t’be an assembly tomorrow,” Colt says as he, Robin, Elin and Jason join the others. “No one is supposed t’talk about what happened last night. Not until th’assembly.

 

“Tomorrow? Why not today?” April asks.

 

“I think to give Gawain time to return from his mission, and to give others time to...recover from whatever happened,” Colt replies.

 

April nods and looks to Elin as she sits down across from her. “How are you feeling?” she asks, noting the woman’s look of discomfort.

 

Elin gives her a small smile. “My back is hurting and I can barely sit on this bench without pushing it away from the table, but I’ll be fine. The Maker will be sure of that. Miss Robin is helping me find ways to sleep comfortably.” Elin replies as she turns to the commander. “How are you faring, sir?”

 

“I am doing better, thanks to the Morair’s therapies. I use the walker for balance now, but I hope to soon not need it.”

 

“I am glad you are progressing so well. I was not sure the Maker was going to keep you on this side of the veil when you were brought here.”

 

The commander nods. “I understand I was bad off. All that you and your people have done and are doing for us can never be repaid.”

 

“I would hope that you would do the same should the situation be reversed,” Elin replies as she begins eating her fruit.

 

“We would. I have no doubt of that.”

 

Noises are heard in the corridor outside the dining area and all turn to look. Slowly going past is a small group of people, none are looking around. All are facing forward, following Derrag and another guard. All look exhausted and wary, none are speaking. Soon the group is gone from view and Scott goes to see where they went and finds no sign of them.

 

“That’s odd. I wonder who they was?” he asks as he returns to the table.

 

“They looked defeated,” Elin murmurs.

 

“Aye. Maybe they be from Doolin,” Scott suggests.

 

“If so, Gawain will have returned, and I didn’t see him.”

 

“Aye, tis true. Maybe it’s worse than we thought.”

 

“This don’t bode well,” Colt concedes, as he approaches the group, after grabbing some breakfast. A bowl of fruit in his hand as he sets it down and takes a seat. “And Gawain looked livid last night. The Offeiriades looked exhausted when I spoke to her as well. So we should be ready for anything at the assembly tomorrow.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Merida is floating on her back with her eyes closed. The sound of the nearby waterfall casting echoes off the cavern around her. She feels weightless and safe for the first time since Seamus threatened her. She feels her husband’s energy flowing through her and she allows herself to fully relax.

 

Richard is kneeling in the spring, his eyes focused on Merida. As he slowly sends energy her way, he feels her relaxing. Her song is calmer, her fear slowly fading to a tolerant level and he allows himself to relax, slowly moving so that he too is on his back, floating alongside his wife.

 

Both float in silence for some time, letting their minds clear they enter an almost meditative state. Admiring the sun peeking in from a hole high above. The sky a deep purple with silver specks glittering an array of colours as they enter the hole and vaporize, from the steam formed from the springs. Both have nearly drifted to sleep when their hands touch and both jolt back to reality from the sudden physical connection, their heads dipping below the surface before popping back up, Merida coughing and Richard running his hands over his hair to move it out of his face. Merida doing the same once she catches her breath.

 

Kneeling in the water once more, Richard reaches for Merida’s hand to steady her as she catches her breath. Once he’s sure she’s steady he starts laughing.

 

Merida pushes her hair out of her face and glares at her husband. “Just what pray tell is so funny?”

 

Richard stops laughing, but can’t keep the smile fully from his face, his eyes full of mischief. “The fact we both look like nearly-drowned rats,” he manages to reply in an almost serious tone.

 

Merida tries to look serious as she closes the small gap between them, her face mere inches from his. “And this is funny, why?” she asks, trying her best to sound annoyed.

 

Richard places one hand gently on her waist, the other on her shoulder and smiles, “Because we’ve been so serious of late that it was funny to see us both so introverted and unaware that we both jumped when we touched, coming up out of the water looking so disheveled. I found it a nice break from our current situation. A nice...release,” he replies simply.

 

“Aye, you’re right about that. I’m sorry for how I’ve been. But I think perhaps the Offeiriades is right. Someone is trying to take my lifeforce. It’s like this pull, right from here,” she says as she takes his hand from her shoulder and places it over her heart. “It feels malevolent. I don’t feel it right now though.”

 

“It could be because of the springs,” Richard suggests. “I am fairly sure who could be the one who is trying to harm you. Whatever makes these a place of healing, could be blocking this attack. I will do all I can to find out who is doing this and stop them, Meri,” he says quietly, the concern obvious in his tone.   _ And once I find out for certain who or what is doing it, they will be dealt with. _ His mood far more serious than just a short time before.

 

Merida sees his expression change and senses his change and mood, so she leans up and kisses him, in an effort to diffuse the tension building, catching him off guard.

 

Richard tenses briefly, before relaxing and kissing her back, moving his hand from her chest to her waist to pull her closer. She relaxes in his grip, as they share their lifeforce, the tension and worry, and fear dissipating leaving just them and their physical connection. 

 

Finn hesitantly steps into the cavern having heard bits of conversation followed by silence, casting a brief glance their way just as they kiss. He goes to turn away after setting a basket of food down, to leave them when he notices a glow emitting from the pair, bathing the entire cavern in a green glow. He gasps, and quickly turns and leaves the cavern, the couple oblivious to his presence.

 

Richard loosens his grip on Merida and she looks up and smiles at him before she shifts her weight and pulls them both back under the water, briefly catching him off guard. Both come back to the surface, hair dripping and coughing. Merida laughing at the look on her husband’s face. 

 

“Your mood has certainly improved,” he says unable to hide his amusement, despite having to shake his head to get water from his hair and beard, splashing Merida, which makes her laugh more.

 

“Sorry,” she replies, her laughter ceasing, but her merriment still apparent in her face, her eyes shining. 

 

“It’s fine, Meri. it is rare for me to be caught off guard, even by you. I won’t make that mistake again,” he says, his eyes showing his amusement as he leans down kisses her forehead. “I am glad you are feeling better than last night and this morning. I almost don’t want to leave this place. It seems you are safe here.”

 

“I will stay as long as you do. I know we have duties to attend to.”

 

“Aye,” Richard replies with a sigh as he reaches up and brushes some hair from Merida’s face.”

 

Merida looks over his shoulder and spies the basket near their clothes. “Breakfast has arrived,” she says giving a nod to the shore behind him.

 

Richard turns to see the basket before turning back. “Shall we eat, Love?”

 

Merida nods and both make their way towards the shore.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider and Voltron characters belong to their specified animation and branding companies. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use my world or OCs without my express permission.
> 
> Special thanks to DrowningBlonde for being a sounding board for this story. Without your help, I'd still be stuck creating the world. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Life has gotten in the way of writing lately. I am now only a couple of chapters ahead of where I'm posting, hence the slow posting. I hope to start working on and completing this story soon. Thanks to those who are sticking with it. I hope you feel it's worth the wait.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________

 

“How do you feel, Child?” the Offeiriades asks as the young woman stirs in her cot, looking around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings.

 

Tegan studies the woman before her, her grey hair still showing hints of copper, her skin darker than most, save those from Humber. How the eyes watching her show kindness and concern. Pulling up the blanket, she ponders her reply. “I feel tired, Offeiriades,” she says slowly. “Like my lifeforce is drained.”

 

“I know, young one. I believe someone is trying to cause you harm by taking your lifeforce. I am shielding you, but I think we need to have you go to some of our healing springs. Our Tywysoges and Morair are at the smallest spring now. She was not well this morning when I went to check on her.”

 

“How is sh-” A knock on the door halts her question.

 

The priestess gets up and goes to the door and opens it to find Elin and Finn on the other side. 

 

Both give a small bow and she moves aside so that both may enter the small quarters. 

 

“Offeiriades, I need to speak with you,” Finn says quietly as he and Elin enter and the door closes after them.

 

The priestess looks to Elin, who gives a small nod to her unspoken request. “Very well, Elin would you help get Tegan ready to go to the springs. I shall return shortly. Call for another acolyte to assist you if needed.”

 

“Could I ask Ms. Robin to help, Offeiriades?” Elin asks.

 

The priestess looks surprised for a moment, but nods her approval. “Whomever you feel would be a help to you, you may call on.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades. Thank you,” Elin replies as she gives a small bow.

 

The priestess walks over to Tegan and gently places a hand on her forehead. I shall return soon. Elin will let me know if you get worse, but do as she asks so we may get you to the springs.

 

“Aye, Offeiriades,” Tegan replies hesitantly.

 

Satisfied that the girl will be cared for, the Offeiriades and Finn leave her with Elin who is already talking in a soothing tone with the girl.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Heading down the hallway and taking another turn to the right, the priestess and Finn cut through the small temple to another small room with a desk in an adjacent alcove. The priestess sits in a chair in front of the small desk and indicates for Finn to take the other one. The floor below is covered with a fine woven fabric, creating a rug that the chairs sit on. The desk is made of a dark wood, the boards thick and left as close to natural as they could be. Atop the desk are several stacks of rice paper and leather-bound books. The room smells like old leather and is dimly lit. Finn looks around in awe, having never seen the room before.

 

The priestess watches his reaction with a hint of amusement. “So, what is it you needed to speak to me about, Finn?”

 

Her voice snaps him back to the present and he blushes at his inattentiveness. “I apologize, Offeiriades,” replies obviously embarrassed. “I took the Tywysoges and Morair a basket of food to break their fast, as you requested,” he begins slowly, as he tries to sort out his thoughts. “And when I did, I um, sort of saw them kissing,” he mutters as he stares at a spot on the floor, averting his eyes from her gaze.

 

“So?” the priestess asks, her amusement obvious. “They are married, Finn.”

 

“Aye, Offeiriades, but they...they were glowing.” he mumbles, still keeping his gaze to the floor.

 

“They were what?” she asks dumbfounded.

 

“Glowing, Offeiriades,” he replies, glancing up when he hears her tone. “They were surrounded by green light.”

 

The priestess studies the young man before her, searching for signs of physical trauma or falsehoods. Finding none, she closes her eyes in thought briefly as she debates how to reply to the man before her. “Green light?” she finally asks, speaking slowly as if still doubting what she’s heard.

 

He nods, unsure if he’s said something wrong.

 

“Fear not, Finn, you have done nothing wrong,” she says giving him a small smile of encouragement. “In fact, what you’ve seen is something few have ever witnessed, if I am recalling our more ancient texts correctly.” _ And if I am, it means she has fully come into her power and they have fully bonded. Perhaps it will be enough to save our people. If he too has natural abilities, then I was right about who his Mother was. _ “I wish to research this more to be sure, so tell no one else what you saw today. Once I have more answers, I will bring you and a few others I trust together so that we can discuss it.”

 

“As you say, Offeiriades,” he replies inclining his head slightly. “I thank you for holding me in your trust. And I pray the Maker shows us the way we should proceed from here.”

 

“As do I, Finn. As do I,” she replies sincerely. Both fall into silence, focused on their own thoughts as the priestess rises and stops turning back to the young man across from her. “What do you feel should be done with Elder Kennedy?” she asks suddenly.

 

Finn looks up in surprise, unsure how to respond to such a direct question.  _ I’d like to see him put to the fire for what he’s said about  the Tywysoges and women in general. _ “I feel he should be judged by his peers and the council members, Offeiriades,” he replies cautiously, trying to say more than he intends. 

 

“Even if members of said counsel were victimized by him? Should they have the same say?”  _ Such as Merida? Or Lady Ailith or Lady Lanine? Who should speak for them if he did indeed do such heinous things against them, as we suspect? _

 

“Aye,” he says with certainty. “She and any other he has harmed or degraded that is among those this side of the veil should have the right to decide his fate.”

 

“That could be numerous women,” the priestess replies. “It would take quite a lot of time to go through and sort out testimony.”  _ I’m not sure we could hold him in a cell that long. _

 

“Well, there is that. But perhaps those in his service could offer limited testimony?” he offers.

 

“Aye, that may be the way we go. Thank you, Finn. Go see to the patrols and let me know when Gawain arrives.”

 

“As you say, Offeirdes,” Finn replies as he rises, giving a small bow before leaving the small room.

 

* * *

 

The priestess stands as he leaves and heads into the adjacent room full of scrolls and books. Thumbing through what appears to be an index she runs her finger along the pages, scanning the columns as she goes, her lips moving slightly as he reads. Turning several pages, she finally stops mid-way on the sixth page. Laying the book open, she turns to a darker corner of the room and runs her hand along a shelf just at her eye level, stopping when she reaches a dusty green-dyed leather book. Carefully, she pulls it down and blowing off the dust, she takes it to her office and places it gently onto her desk. Wiping the cover off to remove more of the caked-on dust, she sits down in the chair behind her desk, and runs her hand over the insignia of the cross etched into the leather, Letters below the marking indicate a Holy Book. She murmurs a prayer before opening the book and slowly scanning the pages, slowing down when she comes across the first passage sought.

 

**_‘Those who follow the Me and the my plan are not immune to the failings of the universe. Free will comes at a cost. There will be times of prosperity and growth, as well as times when things will seem most bleak. It is in these bleak times that I seek to test just who truly believes. Should you hold fast to the plan, you shall be rewarded. But give into the darkness and allow pride, gluttony, jealousy, or thirst for power lead you to do harm and you shall pay the cost with your eternal life. You will not be welcomed to cross the veil, but forced to live unseen and heard in the tortures of darkness and unending pain._ **

 

**_In times of peril, leaders will be brought forth. In times of great change, those that will be needed most will be put to the hardest tests, but will not know they are being tested. It is coming, a time of change. One that will push the boundaries of all you my people have known. You will have to choose between continuing on the same path, which could lead to the end of our people, or learning new ways that incorporate the true way to survive. There will be one who chooses to go in darkness, seeing the coming change as a chance to divert from the plan, attempting to equate themselves to a God._ **

 

**_To prepare the way, two will join together and one will sacrifice everything to protect his mate and the life of the one who will lead the change. I have said before that it will be a child who brings the change, but they too will suffer before learning of their fate. A bond will be made with one who once came from us, but joined with another. A son will return to us, unknowing his potential. He will be destined to protect the one that will become his mate. Both will feel a connection, unable to understand it. But through this, a bond that is forged will be the strongest bond...Love. Both would give without thought their own lifeforce to save the other. One will save the other. A poison so vile, it can melt a body from the inside out. But the chosen one will be able to save their future mate. Their bond would be both physical and spiritual. Connected on a plane few can attain. They will literally glow with My light. That is the sign they are the true changers. Being closest to Me, the future leader will purify the poison and bring life back from where it should have crossed. This bond too shall be tested, and should they pass, changes will come. Worlds will unite to fight evil both at home and among the stars.’_ **

 

The priestess sits in silence, reading the excerpt several times over.  _ This has to be them. If not we could all perish. Seamus must be the one trying to make himself equal to the Maker. And perhaps those that attacked the humans are the other darkness. It makes sense. But how do we proceed? How many more must pay with their life before we move forward?  _ Sighing and rubbing her temples as she places a paper sideways on the page and closes the book before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.  _ Maker, I want to follow your plan, please guide me and all of us in the coming days, so we can face what’s to come in accordance to Your wishes, _ she thinks in a silent prayer as she touches her index and middle fingers to her forehead, chin, then heart before she rises stiffly from her desk, leaving the book on her desk as she steps out from her office door to go check on Tegan when she finds Gawain and the Byrnes family in the small temple waiting for her; looking just as surprised to see her as she is them.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1-Midori Mori - Japanese meaning Green Forest.


End file.
